What Happens In Vegas
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: What Happens In Vegas Stays in Vegas! Wrong! That's what Mike and Harvey figure out, when a client meeting in Las Vegas turns into Mike and Harvey waking up the next morning married! They decide to keep it a secret and get a divorce, that is until the whole of Pearson Hardmann find out and now Mike and Harvey have to pretend to be married & in love. What could go wrong?MARVEYSLASH
1. Chapter 1 - The Morning After

**_AN: This is an story idea that popped into my head and I couldn't resist writing it! This is Marvey slash so don't like, don't read!_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _The Morning After_**

Harvey woke up with a splitting headache, and in desperate need of the bathroom. He also felt hot, which he quickly deduced came from the naked body lying next to him. Harvey looked down at a mess of blonde hair on his chest and an arm draped across his waist, and the person's legs intertwined with his. He had no idea who the person was but he quickly deduced they were male.

This wasn't the first time Harvey had woken up with a companion in his bed, with no memory of how he got there, but the first time he had woken up utterly hungover with a man. He was straight, so this was bizarre even for Harvey.

As he glanced around the room they were in, he saw it was some kind of hotel suite. Then he remembered getting on a plane with Mike to go to Las Vegas to meet with one of their clients, he remembered checking into the hotel with Mike, and then meeting with their client and then…nothing…he remembered nothing after that.

Then Harvey stilled as he looked down at the mop of blonde hair and the head on his chest, and gulped as he tilted his head to look at the face… _it couldn't be…_ he thought and then when the man moved his head on Harvey's chest so that he could see his face Harvey froze… _it was Mike!_

Harvey felt himself start to panic and he must have moved because he felt Mike moving, and he stilled. Terrified at the conversation they were going to have if Mike woke up. When Mike moved his head and tightened his grip on Harvey, letting out a sigh before going still again, Harvey closed his eyes in relief.

Then his bladder reminded him he had to pee and he had to try and pull off the octopus attached to him, without waking the Mike up. Harvey managed to slide out from under Mike, who looked like he was about to wake up before he settled down into the warm spot Harvey left behind and fell back to sleep. Harvey quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out a breathe, and putting his hands over his face

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Harvey muttered before he saw something bright on his left hand, and when he lifted his head his gaze landed on a gold wedding ring on the fourth finger on his left hand. His eyes widened as he stared at it and then he really started panicking.

 _Just what happened last night?_

Harvey let himself panic for a few moments before the lawyer inside him slapped him and told him to calm down, that he could figure this out. So he took a deep breath and stepped into the shower, hoping it would relax him. At the very least keep him from tearing his hair out trying to remember what happened. How did he let this happen?

-SUITS-

Mike woke up feeling warm and sore, like every muscle ached, but it was a good ache, and he felt strangely happy. He smiled with his eyes closed as he snuggled closer into the cocoon he'd made around himself. Then he heard the sound of running water and snapped his eyes open and lifted his head, his eyes glanced around the room widely as he saw he was in a hotel suite. He knew he was in Las Vegas with Harvey to meet a client, but his brain just couldn't figure out what happened between the client meeting and this morning.

And now there was someone in the shower and he was naked. Mike gulped as he tried to figure out what happened, he wondered where Harvey was and whether he knew what happened. When suddenly the bathroom door opened, steam poured out the bathroom and a figure stepped out in a robe and running a towel over his hair. Mike watched as the figure finally pulled the towel off his head and he sat up and gasped

"Harvey?"

Harvey froze and turned back to a shocked Mike, whose blue eyes were blown as wide as he'd ever seen them

"Mike, don't freak out." Harvey said raising his hands up in a peaceful manner, which is when Mike's eye caught sight of the ring on Harvey's hand

"Harvey what's that?" Mike asked nervously pointing at Harvey's hand with his own left hand

"I was actually hoping you could tell me." Harvey muttered and Mike frowned before following Harvey's gaze to his own left hand, and an identical gold wedding ring on his left hand. His gaze switched from the ring on his hand to Harvey's, and then to Harvey. His hand started shaking

"Harvey? What's going on?" Mike said as calmly as he could but Harvey could see Mike was on the brink of a total breakdown

"Mike calm down, don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?! Don't freak out?" Mike scoffed; "Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to react to this?! What hell happened Harvey?" Mike yelled

Harvey looked Mike in the eye; "I don't know Mike. I don't know."

-SUITS-

Harvey and Mike didn't say much after that, instead they pretty much avoided each other. Whilst Mike took a shower and got dressed, Harvey made a few phone calls and talked to the hotel staff asking them about what happened last night.

After Mike was dressed he came out the bathroom in the middle of trying to pull the ring off, but it just wouldn't budge. In fact the more he pulled at it the more it stayed on. It started Mike off panicking again, as he was pulling so hard he was scared he was going to pull his finger off.

"Stupid ring!"

Eventually Mike gave up and collapsed onto one of the sofa's in the next room in the suite, where there were two sofa's and a coffee table. He leant back and closed his eyes again trying to remember what happened last night. But it was all a blur, the last thing he remembered was drinking with Harvey and their client. He wasn't sure if he didn't remember because he was extremely hungover, or because he didn't want to remember, but he did know that this had never happened to him before. He'd never forgotten anything before! So now he was scared.

Mike groaned and leant forward running his hands over his face, before looking at his ring again. How could this happen? He didn't understand even if both he and Harvey were drunk why would they get married? Why would they sleep together? Mike had never thought of Harvey that way, and well he knew that Harvey was quite the ladies man, so what the hell happened? This whole thing felt like a bad dream.

Mike sighed and glanced at his watch wondering when Harvey was coming back, all he said was that he was going to get some answers. Then Mike saw a dining cart out the corner of his eyes, next to the far wall in front of the window, he walked over to it and saw a bucket full of ice and empty bottle of champagne, two glasses, and an empty plate of food.

 _Well at least Harvey whined and dined me first._ Mike mused before rolling his eyes at himself. Then he glanced at his watch again worried that Harvey had run off and left him, he wouldn't be surprised, he'd never seen Harvey look so rattled. Mike started pacing and pulling at his ring again, he just wanted the thing off, he felt like the longer it was on the more he couldn't breathe. He could feel a panic attack starting but he didn't care, he just wanted the damn ring off!

-SUITS-

Harvey hadn't had the best of luck finding answers, he went first to their clients room after he hadn't answered his phone, only to find it empty, and apparently he had checked out early that morning and had already got a flight home. So there goes any chance of asking him about last night. So then he tried the hotel front desk, who knew even less than Harvey did, but told him to try the chapel down the street.

Harvey considered going alone, but he was a little worried about Mike, the pup seemed on the verge on a breakdown when he left. And his suspicions were confirmed when he got back to the room and found Mike sitting on one of the sofas wielding a knife against his hand.

"Jesus Mike!" Harvey said rushing over and pulling the knife out Mike's hand; "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Harvey yelled frowning at Mike and looking at him with a concerned expression

"Dammit Harvey I'm trying to get the damn ring of but it… won't…. come…. Off!" Mike said as he tried pulling at the ring again

"So what you're going to chop your finger off?" Harvey said rolling his eyes

"No! I just thought I might be able to loosen it." Mike said still trying to pull the ring off and Harvey saw he was close to having a panic attack.

Harvey had to act quick and put the knife back on the dining cart and grabbed a paper bag off the dining cart and thrust it at Mike. "Breathe into this."

Mike didn't even bother objecting, he just grabbed the bag and breathed into it.

Harvey sighed as he sat on the sofa opposite Mike. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breathe; "Mike I think we need to talk about this." He looked up at Mike, to see the man staring at him expressionless, still trying to control his breathing

"What do you remember about last night?"

Mike shook his head before bringing the bag away from his mouth; "Nothing. I don't remember anything after we met up with the client, Jones for drinks." Mike said bitterly;

"Same here." Harvey replied

"What do we do Harvey? I mean how did this happen? Why don't we remember? What if everyone at Pearson Hartmann find out? Oh god what if Grammy finds out and she-"

"Mike!" Harvey yells cutting Mike off, and causing Mike to finally look at Harvey; "You need. To. Calm. Down. I can fix this ok. No one has to find out because it's not a problem, it's not like we're really married."

"What?"

"You know Vegas weddings, aren't real."

Mike just looked at Harvey like he speaking a different language, and then he pinched the bridge of his nose; "Harvey, you know that phrase 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas' doesn't actually apply to marriages. If you get married in Vegas you're married everywhere!"

Harvey felt his heart rate quicken; "No..that can't be true.. how do you even..no you know what don't tell me..OK here's what we're going to do we're going to go to the chapel and find out exactly what the hell is going on here."

On the way to the chapel Mike was acting paranoid, wearing sunglasses and peering around nervously

"For god sake stop it, you're making me nervous." Harvey said rolling his eyes as they walked into the chapel

"Welcome to the Love Chapel what can it's you two, welcome back!" The woman in the lobby was wearing some kind of 80s sparkly dress and huge loop earrings

"You know us?" Harvey asked

"Of course! You know you're wedding brought tears to my eyes, those vowels were so heartfelt."

Harvey could sense Mike stiffen next to him; "Listen um the thing is we were drunk last night and well this;" Harvey gestured to him and Mike; "This was a mistake and we just want it undone."

The woman frowned at them both; "Um well we can't just 'undo this', you're both married now, so if you want it 'undone' you'll have to get divorced."

At the moment Mike ran out the chapel; "Mike! Dammit." Harvey groaned and turned to follow

"Wait! You forgot this last night." Harvey turned to see the woman holding out a bit of paper, as he looked at it he saw it was a marriage licence; "Congratulations by the way! Look I know marriage can be tough, trust me I've have 4 of them, but looking at you both last night I can tell it's true love. So whatever the problem is you'll work it out."

Harvey merely nodded and walked outside to find Mike bent over grasping his legs and muttering to himself;

"Thisisnothappeningthisisnothappening."

"Mike."

Mike looked up as Harvey held up the certificate at him, Mike looked from the paper to Harvey

"I told you." He whispered before taking a deep breathe and walking off

Harvey merely looked at his name and Mike's name on the piece of paper and sighed, what had they done?

-SUITS-

Harvey went back to the room to find Mike packing

"What are you doing Mike?"

"Donna called, our flights in an hour, so I'm packing." Mike said without looking at Harvey. Harvey noticed Mike didn't look panicky anymore, he just looked angry

"Mike-"

"Harvey you need to pack otherwise we'll miss our flight."

So that was that, apparently the topic was now closed. In fact every topic was closed apparently as Mike hadn't said one word to Harvey until they were getting on the plane and sitting down in first class. Harvey was in the middle of going through their client file making sure they had the right papers when Mike spoke up

"Ok here's what we're going to do. We are going to keep this a secret from everyone, even Donna, and just get a divorce and never speak of this again." Mike said determinedly and Harvey felt bad to bust his bubble

"Right. But you do know divorce proceedings can take a while, months even."

Mike finally looked at Harvey before nodding; "OK. Ok. Well I guess we're already keeping one secret, what's one more?" He said sarcastically, and bitterly before his gaze landed on Harvey's left hand; "So I guess you couldn't get yours off either."

"Huh what?" Harvey said before looking at his ring; "Oh right yeah."

"We'll have to cover them up before we go to work I guess." Mike mumbled before looking back out the window

Harvey just continued looking down at his ring, as he realised he hadn't even tried to take it off. In fact he'd never even thought about taking off. Harvey glanced at Mike to make sure he wasn't looking before he pulled at the ring and it came off simply. As soon as he did those he looked at his hand and it seemed bare. Harvey looked at the ring and saw an inscription on the inside it said – _forever._ Harvey sighed before slipping back onto his hand and frowning as it felt right. What was going on with him, when he suddenly liked the idea of being married? It was funny before this he hated marriage and the idea of being legally bound to someone, but having a ring on and seeing that paper with his and Mike's name, he felt strangely calm about the whole thing. In fact Mike was freaking out more than him.

God what had happened to him? He'd definitely gone soft.


	2. Chapter 2 - Some Secrets Can't Be Hidden

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Some Secrets Never Stay Hidden_**

Harvey and Mike parted ways at the airport in New York, it was late when they got back and they agreed to speak tomorrow evening after work, and talk about what they were going to do. Until then they agreed to keep things just between them.

 _Well at least that's what they thought until they got to work the next day…._

Mike had been freaking out since he woke up in Vegas with Harvey and the ring on his hand, and he hadn't stopped freaking out since. Mostly because he couldn't stop these random thoughts coming into his head. About Harvey.

One moment he was sitting with Harvey in the hotel suite petrified about what was happening, the next he couldn't take his eyes off Harvey's lips, or he paid close attention to Harvey's ass, or wondered what it was like to run his hand's through Harvey's hair. They were thoughts he'd never had before, but now all his brain would think about, like a filter in his brain was only letting through thoughts about Harvey and he couldn't turn it off. It was driving him crazy.

He even tried looking away from Harvey, when they were on their way to the chapel, and Harvey merely accused him of being paranoid. But then when they were inside the chapel and the woman told them they had to get divorced, Mike suddenly felt sick at the idea of divorcing Harvey, and his thoughts drifted yet again inappropriately towards Harvey. And he knew if he didn't leave then, he would wind up saying or doing something completely inappropriate.

When he got outside and was still thinking of Harvey kissing him, and touching him, he bent over and grasped his knees before collapsing. _Thisisnothappeningthisisnothappening. He can't have feelings for his boss! He couldn't actually believe it, but somewhere he had developed actual feelings for Harvey. He had no idea where they had come from, but now they wouldn't stop. And he couldn't deny it now._

So when Mike got back to the room before Harvey and Donna phone telling him about the flight, it reminded how crazy the whole situation was, how insane it was to actually have feelings for his boss. So he chose to do the only thing he could think of he chose to avoid talking to Harvey, and avoid looking at him, because he knew that if he looked at Harvey's face he wouldn't have been able to stop himself saying something to Harvey that would tell him how he felt, and he was incredibly scared of actually kissing Harvey right there and then. And as much as he tried to divert his thoughts, they always found a way to drift back to Harvey.

Even when they were sitting on the plane, Mike actually thought up a few things they could do in an airplane bathroom, and that's when Mike had had enough and decided to take charge and tell Harvey they were going to get divorced, hoping it would stop the intimate thoughts. However when Harvey reminded Mike it would take a while to actually get divorced, Mike had to resist a groan, how was he supposed to live with these thoughts and resist them when he was married to Harvey?

Then Mike got home to his apartment, and just when he thought that the thoughts and feelings would stop he had a very inappropriate dream about Harvey and their night in Vegas. Apparently Mike's brain chose that moment to remember what happened in Vegas, and now he couldn't stop reliving it.

 _Apparently Mike and Harvey decided to celebrate after meeting with their client and got drunk, very drunk. Each trying to out drink each other. Then the conversation turned personal and Mike started talking about Rachel which pissed Harvey off._

 _Harvey was getting annoyed at listening to Mike praising the damn paralegal that he couldn't take it anymore and kissed Mike. He claimed to himself it was to shut the pup up, but as he kissed Mike, he found he couldn't stop. And was very surprised when Mike didn't push him away, but instead deepened the kiss._

 _"_ _What was that?" Mike finally asked when he finally pushed Harvey away and got his breathe back; "You kissed me."_

 _"_ _And you kissed me back." Harvey said refusing to look away from Mike; "So you tell me, Mike. What was it?" He asked leaning closer to Mike, like he was going to kiss him, and then pulled back watching Mike almost fall off his bar stool as he instinctively leant forward_

 _"_ _Damn tease." Mike grumbled_

 _"_ _Oh I'm the tease. I'm not the one who pulled away when things were just getting good."_

 _"_ _Well maybe that's because you're not as good a kisser as you think you are." Mike said wickedly_

 _"_ _Why you little... I'll show you." Harvey growled before grabbing Mike's chin and turning it towards him, and cupping his face, then he leant in close so his lips was mere centremetres from Mike's_

 _"_ _Tell me you want this Mike." Harvey whispered as he lightly let his lips meets Mike's before pulling away_

 _"_ _Shit Harvey. Yes."_

 _"_ _What Mike?"_

 _"_ _Just kiss me Harvey." Mike growled and Harvey didn't need to be told twice before he kissed Mike furiously. Mike opened his mouth letting Harvey deepen the kiss, and as both fought for dominance Harvey bit Mike's bottom lip causing the younger man to gasp and Harvey took that opportunity to get better access to Mike's mouth_

 _When Harvey finally pulled away he grinned to himself_

 _"_ _Wow..I..er…wow…that.."_

 _Harvey smiled even bigger seeing that he had in fact kissed Mike's brain's out._

 _"_ _You know Mike most people combine letters to form words and then put those words into a specific order to form something called a sentence. It would be good if you could form one now."_

 _"_ _If I didn't know any better I'd say that you cared about me Harvey." Mike said grinning and wearing a soppy grin_

 _Harvey merely rolled his eyes but he didn't deny it_

 _"_ _And if I did?"_

 _"_ _Well then I'd say you only kissed me because you're jealous of Rachel."_

 _Harvey scoffed; "I don't get jealous."_

 _"_ _Mmm ok so you wouldn't mind if I asked Rachel out on a date when we get back to New York? You wouldn't mind if I kissed her? You wouldn't mind if I slept with her or married-" Mike was cut off as Harvey kissed him aggressively, letting out a growl as he did_

 _"_ _You stay away from Rachel, you're mine."_

 _"_ _Jealous bastard. But I think you need to give me a reason."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Give me a reason to stay with you."_

 _"_ _I care about you." Harvey said it slowly and enunciated every word but Mike merely shook his head and smiled_

 _"_ _Prove it."_

 _Harvey merely looked at Mike gobsmacked; "I thought that's what I've been doing rookie."_

 _"_ _I'm going to need more proof than that."_

 _"_ _I think you just like pushing my buttons."_

 _"_ _That too. But seriously come on Harvey give me a proposal." Mike didn't mean it the way Harvey thought he did, but it gave Harvey an idea_

 _"_ _Alright pup come on."_

 _"_ _Where are we going?" Mike asked but followed Harvey_

 _Finally Harvey stopped and Mike wasn't expecting it so he walked right into Harvey. When he stopped giggling and stopped swaying he saw they were outside a chapel; "Harvey why are we here? I didn't mean an actually proposal!" Mike said laughing but Harvey was walking inside_

 _"_ _Harvey?"_

 _"_ _You wanted me to prove it." Harvey said finally turning to Mike and grinning_

 _Mike looked around and laughed, before he looked back at Harvey and saw he wasn't laughing; "You can't be serious."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _I can give you several reasons why not." Mike said, but honestly at the moment he couldn't_

 _"_ _Come on Mike. You wanted me to prove it, and this way we will always be married in Vegas."_

 _"_ _What but Harve-" Mike was cut off as Harvey kissed him_

 _"_ _Live a little dangerously Mike." Harvey whispered to Mike before pulling him into the chapel, and Mike merely smiled and nodded_

 _"_ _Ok why not?"_

Now here they were. Married, and not just in Vegas like Harvey had thought when he had asked Mike. Mike had considered telling Harvey he remembered when he realised there would be no point, they were getting divorced, and they were drunk that night so anything that was said or done was because of the alcohol. Harvey had clearly shown no interest in him before or even after that day, so Mike deduced that Harvey didn't mean any or what happened that night, so why bring it up? It would only make things awkward. No it was much better to keep this quiet.

 _Well that is until Mike got to work the next day…_

He had woken up insanely early on account of the dreams and taken a shower and got dressed in one of his suits. He knew Harvey would probably make a snarky remark about his suit, but today he didn't care. Especially because he couldn't find his phone, Mike knew it was just a phone and that he could get a new one, but it was just one more thing to add to Mike's already tense attitude. Plus there was the fact he still couldn't get the damn ring off his finger, he had tried putting soap on it in the shower, which did nothing, he even tried using a stick of butter and the ring still remained in place on his ringer. It was like glued to his finger or something. So when Mike realised it wasn't going to come off, he decided the only alternative was to put a bandage over his hand to conceal it. He sighed just imagining the shtick he'd get for wearing a bandage over his hand, but at least he had time to think of an excuse as he got his bike and made his way outside. Yep, he knew today was going to be an interesting day.

-SUITS-

Unlike Mike, Harvey had a great night's sleep. Better than he'd slept in ages, in fact. He had no idea why, but he also felt calm and happy. It was a strange sensation.

He had woken up early, got showered and dressed, and had time to make himself a cup of coffee as well before Ray text him to say he was outside. Just as he was stepping out the door he spotted the ring on his left hand and hesitated, knowing that he couldn't keep it on without getting questions from Ray, and knowing him he would then tell Donna. So to avoid the whole Spanish Inquisition he slipped it off his finger and into his pocket, before locking his condo.

Then he put all thoughts of the whole Vegas thing out of his mind as he slid into the town car. He could have sworn Ray was looking at him strangely when he did, but he just let it slide, as his thoughts drifted to what had to do that day, and he went through the calendar on his phone.

However he looked up when he felt Ray going a different direction to their usual. "Ray, what's going on? Where are we going?" Harvey asked looking out the window before looking at his driver

"Oh sorry Harvey. Donna texted me saying Jessica wanted to see you and Mike first thing, so I thought it would be quicker to pick you and Mike up. Should I not pick Mr Ross up?"

Harvey frowned, surely if Jessica wanted to see him she could call him herself, and Donna, why didn't she just tell him herself. Something felt funny about the whole thing, but Harvey was in a good mood so it let it slide too; "No it's fine. But I better call him first, make sure he's not still asleep." Harvey said rolling his eyes at the fact that Mike was always late. But he frowned when Mike didn't pick up, and the phone went to voicemail. He tried another 4 times before giving up

"Something wrong boss?"

"Mike he's not answering. Why isn't he answering?"

"You can ask him yourself." Ray said and Harvey looked up to see they were at Mike's building and Mike just emerged onto the sidewalk with his bike. Harvey rolled down the window and Mike's eyes widened

"Harvey?" Mike said with total shock; "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone. Now get in." Harvey grumbled before rolling up the window, before Mike could object. Mike considered biking away but realised Harvey was in a car, and Mike could only avoid Harvey so long. So he put his bike in the hallway of his building, and hopped into the car with Harvey

"Aren't you worried your bike will get stolen?" Harvey asked once they started driving

"It's just a bike Harvey." Mike shrugged; "Plus it wouldn't be the first time."

Harvey merely nodded, before looking down at Mike's left hand and frowning. He eyed Ray sitting up front, and pretended to be on his phone whilst he edged closer to Mike; "I'm guessing you still couldn't get the ring off?" He whispered and Mike merely rolled his eyes

"What do you think?" But he smiled before looking at Harvey's hand; "Where's yours?"

Harvey looked at Ray who was busy watching the road, so Harvey put a hand into his suit pocket and pulled the ring out to show Mike, before putting it back

"How did you get yours off?"

Harvey shrugged; "Lucky I guess."

"Typical." Mike sighed before raising his voice back to normal level; "So was there a reason you turned up at my place to give me a ride to the office." Mike said turning to Harvey and tilting his head

"What I can't give my associate a ride to the office?" Harvey joked, wearing a fake hurt expression

"You never have before." Mike quipped

"I told you, you didn't answer your phone." Harvey huffed frowning; "Besides Jessica wants to see both us first thing."

"I don't know where it is alright. Wait why does Jessica need to see us?"

Harvey laughed, an actual laugh; "Seriously? How the hell did you manage that? With that big brain of yours I didn't think you forgot anything." Suddenly Harvey realised the car had stopped and he looked at Ray up front

"Ray what's the hold up?" He shouted to the driver leaning forward and frowning

"Sorry boss traffic's pretty bad." Ray said looking back at Harvey and Mike and shrugging, but Harvey could have sworn he saw a smile on the man's face. Harvey narrowed his eyes at the driver, something seemed off about this, he didn't see any traffic.

"It's not the same Harvey." Mike finally said, causing Harvey to look at him in confusion

"What?" Harvey said completely confused by what Mike was talking about

"Forgetting my phone is not the same thing Harvey."

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Whatever."

"You know you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why does Jessica want to see us?"

"I don't know." Harvey said frowning; "Did you do something I don't know about?"

Mike glared; "No;" before he softened; "Well I don't think so."

Harvey rolled his eyes;

"You don't think she knows does she?" Mike whispered

"Knows what?"

"You know. Our secret."

"Which one would that be?" Harvey said clearly amused and enjoying the situation

"Harvey." Mike warned and Harvey sighed; "Look just relax alright pup. I don't need you nervously peeing all over the inside of this car." Harvey said smiling at himself

"I will not hesitate to shove you out this car." Mike growled

"It's my car Mike, but you're welcome to go ahead and try. Then again pup I don't think your bite is worse than you bark."

Ray watched in amusement as Harvey and Mike launched into a ridiculous argument with each other, both using childish insults and merely Ray shook his head. He couldn't believe he didn't see it sooner. Donna was right, Harvey and Mike were perfect for each other!

-SUITS-

Whilst Mike and Harvey thought they were having an interesting morning, Jessica and Donna were having a far more interesting one.

Donna and Jessica were already at Pearson Hardmann way before Harvey and Mike had even left their places, both having lots of work to do and needed to get started early.

Donna was in the middle of talking to Jessica in her office when there was a knock at the door and a man in an expensive suit walked in

"Mr Jones." Donna said slightly surprised at seeing Harvey's new client this early, especially as Harvey and Mike had only just signed the man to the firm in Vegas a couple of days ago

"Donna right?" Jones said smiling at Donna before shaking her hand and kissing the back of it. Donna smiled at how gentlemanly he was

"And this must be Ms Pearson?" Jones said shaking Jessica's hand before kissing her hand like he had Donna's

Jessica smiled before composing herself; "Is there something we can do for you Mr Jones? Was there a problem in Vegas?"

"Oh no everything went fine. Well actually better than fine. But I found this among my bags when I came back to New York and I realised that it belonged to Harvey's associate, and that I must have taken it by mistake. I felt like I had to return it."

Donna took it and smiled; "I'll make sure I give it to him when he comes in today."

"Oh are Harvey and Mike coming in today?" Jones said slightly shocked

"Of course. Why?" Jessica and Donna exchanged confused glances

"I just thought they would be taking a few days of to celebrate. Anyway I must be going;" Jones turned to leave and Donna mouthed 'celebrate?' to Jessica before Jones stopped; "Oh I almost forgot." He said pulling a small envelope out his suit jacket and handing it to Donna; "Would you give this to Harvey and Mike for me, and tell them I said congratulations."

"Congratulations for what?" Jessica asked as Donna opened the envelope to see two tickets to Paris

"For their marriage." Donna thanked the stars she wasn't holding a cup of coffee at the time, because she was sure she would have dropped it having just heard what Jones said

"I'm sorry can you repeat that." Donna said shaking her head, thinking she heard wrong

"Harvey and Mike's marriage. I wanted to give them that as a wedding gift and as a thank you for including me in the ceremony in Vegas, oh and course for their fine work on my case."

Jessica and Donna merely stood there gaping like fish, and Jones frowned as he glanced between them; "Oh no. They didn't tell you did they? And there I go outing them. I'm sorry. Please don't tell them I said anything, they were so happy and I just… I'm sorry." Jones said before excusing himself, leaving Donna and Jessica alone

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Jessica said turning to Donna

"You don't think…?" Donna said trailing off as she smiled; "I knew it!"

-SUITS-

When Harvey and Mike finally arrived at Pearson Hardmann, Harvey was beginning to think Ray was drunk or on drugs, he wouldn't stop smiling at Harvey, and he kept checking his phone every few minutes.

"Ray..is everything ok?" Harvey asked as Ray opened his door for him and he stepped out

"Of course boss."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Ray

"Harvey come on!" Harvey turned to see Mike looking at him with a curious expression

Harvey waited until him and Mike were in the elevator before turning to him; "Did you think Ray acting strange?" He said it in a low voice considering they were in an elevator with two other people

Mike turned slowly to Harvey and tilted his head and smiled; "Strange? Seriously Harvey. You're actually asking me if Ray was the one acting strange."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing. Just that you're one to talk. I mean come on Harvey, you turn up to work at the exact same time every day, you always wear a red tie and listen to the same music when you are going to court, you even have a ritual with a can opener before court, and you have stolen my coffee 47 times this month!"

Harvey caught the two people in front of him and Mike, look their way before laughing and covering their mouths to cover it out, before they walked out the elevator on the 12th floor

"You just had to blurt all that out in front of them didn't you?"

"What I didn't know they were listening, and besides it's not like you're ever going to see them again!"

Harvey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; "And seriously you actually counted the number of coffees that I took from you? Who does that?" Harvey asked as they stepped off the elevator on their floor.

Mike glared as his walked after Harvey; "Who steals 47 cups of coffee from someone?!" Mike retorted and Harvey merely rolled his eyes;

"It's coffee Mike."

"Yeah _my_ coffee." Mike said pointing a finger at his chest

Harvey opened his mouth to make a snarky remark when he realised that every person he and Mike had walked past and looked at him and smiled before looking away and whispering with someone else

Harvey stopped midstep and Mike wasn't expecting it so he stumbled as he tried not to barge into Harvey; "Dude what the.." Mike mumbled

"Did you see that?" Harvey asked glaring at a small group of people whispering and looking at them

Mike followed his gaze and the crowd dispersed. He looked back at Harvey and rolled his eyes; "You're so weird today." He grumbled before walking towards Harvey's office. Harvey followed a moment later

"Hmm where's Donna?" Mike muttered frowning at Donna's empty desk

Harvey picked up his messages that were left on the edge of Donna's desk; "See what I mean." Harvey muttered; "People are acting strange." He looked at another pair of people who walked past them slowly and whispered something before running off

Mike frowned at them as they walked off; "I think you may be right."

Harvey merely walked into his office frowning, but froze when he saw a vase of flowers on the centre of his desk, he approached them slowly and saw a card in the centre of the flowers. He put down his messages and briefcase before picking up the card and reading it

"Mike!" Harvey called not looking up from the card; "I think I know why everyone's acting so strange." Harvey finished as Mike walked in and he held out the card. Mike furrowed his brow as he looked at the flowers and then took the card and read it

 _Harvey & Mike,_

 _CONGRATULATIONS NEWLYWEDS!_

 _Xx_

Mike's eyes widened and he looked up at Harvey; "What is this? Who-"

"Donna." Harvey finished with a growl

"Donna? What…how.." Mike trailed off unable to wrap his brain around what was happening

"It's her handwriting." Harvey added. Mike merely looked down at the card feeling very confused

"I think it's safe to assume that the whole office knows by now." Mike looked at Harvey and followed his gaze to see a crowd outside Harvey's office. When they saw Mike and Harvey staring they quickly dispersed

"Oh my god." Mike gasped; "What do we do?"

"I don't know how Donna found out, but I think it's time we asked her." Harvey strolled out before Mike could say anything else, and he had to practically run after Harvey to keep up

Harvey made it to Jessica's office before Mike could catch up; "Where is she?" Harvey asked Jessica's secretary as he looked into Jessica's empty office

"She's in conference room B with Ms Paulson."

Harvey turned and marched off again

"Congratulations by the way!" The secretary shouted after him, making Mike freeze and look at her

"Oh no I…we—" Mike rambled

"Mike!" Harvey called and Mike ran after Harvey

"Harvey what are we supposed to do now?"

"We call their bluff. There's no way they have any proof of this, so we merely call their bluff."

Mike frowned; "I don't know Harvey. Are you sure?"

"Of course." Harvey said as he and Mike walked into conference room B.

It was dark.

Suddenly the lights went on and Mike heard a loud; "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Mike jumped and instinctively grabbed Harvey's wrist in surprise. Harvey didn't jump though he was expecting something like this. So he just glared at the three people and huge banner that said congratulations. Mike meanwhile was still in shock and still latched onto Harvey, which Harvey himself barely noticed.

"Congratulations Harvey and Mike!" Donna, Jessica and Rachel yelled

"What is going on here?" Harvey asked still frowning

"You didn't think we'd find out?" Jessica said stepping forward

"Find out what?" Harvey said innocently; "This?" Harvey held up the card; "You can't honestly be serious and think Mike and I are married!"

"Oh really?" Donna merely looked down at Mike's hand clasped to Harvey's wrist, and Mike realised what he was doing and let go. Harvey glared at the kid, for possibly ruining their chance of pulling of their lie;

"You scared the pup. What did you expect Donna?" Harvey said shrugging

"Ok." Donna said nodding as she went to move towards the door, Harvey narrowed his eyes at her, when she suddenly grabbed Mike's left wrist and pulled off the bandage on Mike's hands, revealing the gold wedding ring.

"Care to explain this then?" Donna said grinning wickedly

Mike blushed and tried to pull his hand away but Donna held on with surprising force; "Um I-"

"That still doesn't mean anything." Harvey snapped, until he felt a hand in his suit pocket and he stepped back but it was too late as Jessica held up his ring

"Well what about this Harvey?"

"Um." For once Harvey was lost for words

"You might as well give up now boys. We know everything." Rachel said grinning

Mike turned Harvey and glared; "Now are you so sure."

-SUITS-

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked Mike after she hugged him

Mike looked at Harvey and bit his lip; "Um well we wanted to keep it quiet."

"Well you sure did, but I can't say I'm surprised." Jessica said smiling at Harvey stared at her shocked

"You're not?"

"Come on Harvey, we all suspected something was going on." Rachel said laughing

"You did?" Mike said whipping his head around at Rachel

"Of course we did. All the shared glances between the two of you when you thought no one was looking, the shared coffees, oh and that movie quote thing you do.." Donna sighed; as she clasped her hands together; "Just adorable."

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. The whole office has been thinking the whole time that he was sleeping with Harvey! Oh god.

"You should have told us, but I understand why you kept it a secret. All I can say is I'm happy for you both." Jessica said smiling; "Now go home."

"What?"

"You both just got married. You should be at home celebrating! So take the day and go home."

Harvey couldn't believe it. Jessica had never just given him a day off. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

"Plus you'll need the day to move Mike's stuff into your condo." Donna said smiling at them both and Mike spluttered

"What? I'm not moving! I don't want to move. No." Mike rambled

"Er what Mike means is that we haven't really talked about it much." Harvey said pulling Mike against him; "This is still pretty new."

"Well you both go back home, and I'll call the movers for you." Donna said pushing them out the conference room

"But-"

"No. Ray's already waiting downstairs for you." Donna said shaking her head and she and Rachel pushed Mike and Harvey into the elevator

"But I-" Mike started but Donna cut him off

"Oh and Jones left this for you, and said congratulations!" Donna said handing Harvey the envelope as the doors closed

Mike and turned to look at Harvey slowly; "Um Harvey….what just happened?"

Harvey meanwhile was still looking at the envelope as he pulled out what was inside and frowned; "Oh I'd say things just got a whole lot more complicated."


	3. Chapter 3 - Partners Stick Together

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _We're Partners and Partners Stick Together_**

Donna couldn't hide the grin she had on her face when she walked back into Jessica's office.

"I knew they would end up together. You know for a moment there I thought I would have to play matchmaker."

Jessica merely shook her head; "I still can't believe it. I mean I knew they had feelings for each other, but I never pegged Harvey for the marrying type."

"Yeah well Mike has that way of getting under someone's skin and staying there. Especially with Harvey, and I mean I've never seen him like this before. They're truly perfect for each other."

"Who's perfect for each other?" Louis said as he suddenly barged into Jessica's office

Donna smiled at Jessica before turning to Louis with a smug smile; "Harvey and Mike."

Louis merely frowned; "Harvey and Mike what?"

"They got married in Vegas."

Louis smirked; "Haha good one Donna."

"She's not joking Louis. Harvey and Mike are a couple, they have been for a while and they got married in Vegas."

"Ok this isn't funny anymore."

"Louis." Donna said firmly; "This isn't a joke."

Louis finally clicked they were actually serious; "What? Why?"

"Because they love each other Louis."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Louis said paling; "Why would Mike do that? How did Harvey force Mike to marry him? What-"

"Louis shut up." Donna said rolling her eyes

"I'm going to prove that this is all a lie."

"Just get out Louis and go back to work. I don't want to hear one more word from you badmouthing Harvey, or Mike. They're happy. And if I hear one word from them about something you say or did, you'll have me to deal with." Jessica barked and Louis merely glared before storming out

Jessica sighed; "Should we warn Harvey?"

"Probably. But for now let's not ruin Harvey and Mike's happiness. We can tell them tomorrow."

-SUITS-

Mike was silent the rest of the ride in the elevator, especially as Harvey had a large frown on his face and was in deep thought. Mike merely replayed their conversation with Donna, Jessica and Rachel over and over, he didn't understand how things had gotten so messed up in the last few days. Now he was supposed to just move in with Harvey?!

Harvey kept trying to start a conversation with Mike, but whenever he was about to say something his mind went blank and he honestly had no idea what to say to Mike. This situation was well beyond anything he'd ever gone through, he'd never been in a relationship with someone that lasted longer than a few months, let alone married someone! He'd never even lived with another person since college, and that was totally different. This was Mike and they were married. It was so….domestic.

Then just as Harvey finally managed to get the guts to speak to Mike, Mike jumped out the car; "What the hell?"

"Mike?" Harvey asked before getting out too and seeing a large moving van outside Mike's building, with large men carrying out boxes and furniture, from what Harvey assumed was from Mike's apartment.

"Hey dude what the hell are you doing with my stuff?" Mike demanded stopping one guy with a box

"Sorry man we got our orders to put all the stuff in the van. You got a problem, take it up with the lady who hired us, but be warned she's one scary ass chick."

Harvey smirked, that was Donna all right. Suddenly Mike ran into the building, and when Harvey followed Mike he saw him standing in his empty apartment.

"Mike?" Harvey said nervously

Mike merely stared at his apartment, thinking about how just this morning it was _his_ apartment, and that his stuff was still here. Now….now he'd lost his home, and he was supposed to live with Harvey, for god knows how long.

"Mike?" Harvey said again this time louder and he reached out and put his hand on Mike's shoulder, half expecting Mike to shrug him off, but Mike merely sighed and looked at him

"How did we get here Harvey?" Mike whispered

Harvey opened his mouth when he was interrupted; "Hey man we're all done. The chick said we were to follow you to your place to unload the stuff."

Harvey nodded, and Mike sighed; "Alright."

-SUITS-

It didn't take long for the men to unload Mike's stuff at Harvey's condo, aside from some of the furniture which Harvey told the men to put in his storage place. Mike didn't even know Harvey had a storage place.

Harvey told the men to put most of the boxes in the guest room, so that Mike could decide where he wanted to put everything later. But as Mike sat on the floor of the guest room, crossed legs staring at the stacks of boxes around him, he knew that even if he did unpack the stuff, this wasn't his home and it never would be. Hell it's not like Harvey wanted him there anyway.

Speaking of the man himself. Mike sensed Harvey walk into the guest room

"The movers are gone." Harvey said and Mike nodded

"Ok."

"I told them to put the rest of your stuff in storage until you decide what you want to do with it."

"Ok."

Harvey sighed as he moved from his position in the doorway and sat down next to Mike, setting down the bottle of scotch and glasses beside him

"You know you don't have to leave your stuff in these boxes." Harvey eventually said, feeling like it was a lot of effort for him to allow someone else into his home

"Ok."

Harvey frowned; "Do you think you can actually manage more than a one word answer, or a sentence perhaps?"

"Ok." Mike replied before smiling; "Sorry." He said looking sheepishly at Harvey, and Harvey felt relief at seeing Mike smile again

"Do you want a drink? You sure look like you need it"

"Sure. Thanks" Mike replied as Harvey filled the two glasses with scotch and handed one to Mike, who then he downed it in one, before snatching Harvey's off him and downing that too, before Harvey could react.

Then he smiled; "You're right Harvey I did need that."

Harvey sighed and leant back against the base of guest bed beside Mike, and filled up the glass Mike took from him and downed it.

"You know I meant what I said. You can unpack your stuff, and make yourself at home."

"Make myself at home?" Mike scoffed before turning to Harvey; "For how long Harvey? What's the point in unpacking my shit when I'm just going to have to pack it all up again anyway?"

"Mike-"

"I'm serious Harvey. This;" Mike gestured to him and Harvey; "Us living together, us married, us lying to our friends about it. I mean what are we doing?"

Harvey looked at the blue eyes staring back at him, and he softened; "Honestly Mike, I have no idea. This has never happened to me before."

Mike started laughing, genuine laughter and Harvey tilted his head in confusion; "What you mean hiring a fake lawyer, marrying him in Vegas, and them moving in with him, whilst pretending to be together to your friends. Really? That's never happened to you before? I'm shocked."

Harvey mirrored Mike's smile; "Alright smartass."

"Can you believe that the whole office actually thinks we were sleeping together this whole time?" Mike asked still laughing

Harvey frowned; "There's something wrong with those people if they have nothing better to do than talk about us. Clearly they don't have enough work to do."

"Why do you think they thought that we were together?"

"What? I don't know. Why are you asking me that? I tell you when this whole thing is over I'm going to have a serious discussion with Jessica about professionalism and office gossip."

"When this is over. Right of course." Mike said his smile disappearing

Harvey realised what he said; "Mike I-"

"No it's ok Harvey." Mike said standing up; "We both know how this is going to end. No point thinking otherwise." And he walked off leaving Harvey mentally kicking himself.

It was some time later when Harvey approached Mike again, he had decided to give the kid some space to think. But he was the one doing the thinking, he had decided to give Mike the opportunity to back out. It was crazy to ask Mike to go along with this, it wasn't right to.

He found Mike sitting on his sofa flicking through the channels on his TV, whilst he had his feet propped up on his coffee table. Under any other circumstance, he would have said something to Mike, but he merely shrugged it off. He found he was doing that a lot lately.

"You hungry?" Harvey asked, standing there with his hands in his jeans and looking at Mike. He had changed into some comfortable clothes after his awkward talk with Mike. Mike looked Harvey up and down with an expression Harvey couldn't read before nodding

"Yeah."

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

Then whilst Harvey went to order the pizza, Mike went to change too. He only just realised he was still in his suit, when he saw Harvey had changed. When he saw what Harvey was wearing, he had to resist gaping like a fish, because damn Harvey looked good. Stupid Harvey Specter just walking around all sexy and acting like he didn't know it. Mike continued grumbling to himself about Harvey until Harvey called him telling him the pizza was there.

"Damn this is good Harvey. Where is this from?" Mike said between mouthfuls of Pizza

"A place around the corner, I discovered it a few months ago." Harvey replied smiling as he took a bite form his own slice

"Wish I had a place like that near me. The closest I have is a Chinese takeout with lets say questionable food, that I will never eat again."

Harvey smirked; "Yeah well that's what you get when you live in that kind of neighbourhood. I'm surprised you haven't been stabbed or killed by now."

"Hey it's not that bad. You just have to know the right people." Mike said shrugging, but Harvey could see on Mike's face that he was lying, and that it bothered him too

Harvey finally said what he wanted to say all night; "Mike you know you don't have to do this."

"What I'm hungry." Mike said confused

"No I mean the whole pretend to be married thing."

"But we are married."

"Mike you know what I mean." Harvey said putting his pizza down and turning on the sofa so he was facing Mike; "This is me giving you an out."

Mike slowly put his pizza down too; "An out? I don't understand."

"This is a lot to ask of you. Pretending to be a couple, living here with me, lying to those you care about. Even if we are already married." Harvey shook his head at how ridiculous it sounded; "I know it's complicated, and I know I'm a heartless bastard, but even I know that it isn't right to ask you to keep up this charade with me. So…tomorrow I'm going to tell Jessica the truth, and we'll get divorced, no matter the consequences to the firm. And we can go back to the ways things were before all this started. Ok?"

Mike merely stared at Harvey, not quite believing him. It didn't sound like Harvey to just give him a way out. And even if he was serious Mike wasn't sure he wanted a way out, at least not yet. These feelings for Harvey, or whatever they were, meant he couldn't just divorce Harvey and go back to the way things were. He didn't want to. And the firm? What would their clients think, if they hear Harvey got drunk and married his associate, then divorced him a few days later? It wouldn't be good, he knew that. He knew this whole thing was complicated, but what about their relationship so far wasn't complicated, they were both already lying to the world that Mike never went to Havard. What's one more lie? One more secret?

Mike was shaking his head by now; "We can't go back to the ways things were Harvey."

Harvey frowned, but by now Mike was standing up and walking off. Harvey felt like he'd lost something when Mike walked away. A part of him thought this was Mike's way of quitting, that he took the out and this was his way of saying it's too late.

But then Mike came back a moment later with his bottle of scotch and two glasses, like Harvey had earlier. He held one out to Harvey who silently took it, before Mike sat back down and looked at him

"We can't go back to the way things were Harvey, because we can't tell anyone the truth. You and I both know what will happen to the firm if we do, what will happen to you, and don't deny it. So we go ahead with this charade and then when the times right we get divorced, and say it just didn't work out."

"You're sure? Mike you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do Harvey. Because we're a team. We're partners, and partners stick together." Mike smiled and held up his scotch glass, Harvey looked at it and then at Mike, before clinking his glass against Mike's and both sipped.

"So.." Mike said setting his glass back down; "What's the plan?"

-SUITS-

"We need to agree on our story." Harvey said setting down his glass, and turning to face Mike on the sofa again, deep in thought

"Our story?" Mike repeated

"How long we've been together, when we first got together, why we decided to get married in Vegas. Those sort of questions we need to be prepared for, we have to make sure we cover every angle if we are really going to pull this off."

"Ok." Mike said nodding considering Harvey's words; "So what should we say? Everyone at the office has clearly been thinking we've been together for a while, so a year?"

Harvey nodded; "Just over a year. On and off. Which is why we didn't mention it to anyone, not even Donna. We weren't sure how we really felt about each other, until that night in Vegas, when we decided to stop horsing around and get married."

Mike nodded; "That would definitely cover my flirting with Rachel."

"You've been flirting with Rachel?" Harvey snapped raising an eyebrow with a blank expression

"Harmless really." Mike said shrugging; "Nothing came of it." Mike rambled, confused and embarrassed by the sudden shift in conversation; "Anyway it would support our story of our rocky relationship."

"Hmm." Harvey murmured, trying to contain his sudden feeling of anger at the mention of the paralegal.

"What about when we realised how he felt about each other? When did we first get together then?" Mike asked sipping from his scotch avoiding Harvey's stare, in the hope he didn't notice Mike was blushing.

Harvey was staring into space though, considering Mike's questions

"That Danbury case we worked on last November, that was 18 months ago. It was a tough case and resulted in a lot of late nights."

"I remember I actually stayed here a few times." Mike said realising Harvey's train of thought

"Yeah so we just say exhaustion combined with alcohol made us finally give in to our feelings and-"

"Yeah." Mike said clearing his throat, hoping Harvey would not seriously finish that sentence

"We denied it at first. You freaked out and-"

Mike held up his hand shaking his head; "Wait hold it. Why do I have to be the one who freaked out? You're the one with the major commitment issues."

"Because you're you, and I'm me."

Mike scoffed; "Seriously that's your answer. What kind of answer is that for a lawyer?"

"A good one."

Mike merely rolled his eyes; "Whatever. Ok so _one_ of us freaked out and-"

"We avoided talking about it for a while, until it happened again, another drunken night. Then we couldn't deny it after that. So we gently eased into the relationship, but because we worked together, and because of my 'commitment issues';" Harvey air quotes the words and rolled his eyes at Mike, making him smirk; "it was a rocky start. In Vegas you confronted me on my bullshit and gave me an ultimatum, either we go all in for a relationship or break up. So I proposed to you and we got married. How that?"

Mike bit his lip thinking, he was having those feelings of doubt again, but as he looked back at Harvey he realised he couldn't back out now. "Why do you have to be the one who proposed?"

Harvey sighed; "Hey I gave you the commitment issues thing, and you giving me an ultimatum. What more do you want?"

Mike tilted his head thinking before breaking out into a grin; "You cried in your vows."

Harvey shook his head; "No way. I would never do that."

"Really Harvey? Because we have to be on the same page in our story for this to work, and I'm going to say you cried in your vows. Besides I'll agree to the fact you proposed then you can cry a little at the wedding. Deal?" Mike raised his hand at Harvey and smirked at him

Harvey rolled his eyes but shook Mike's hand; "You're such a child."

"Well if I am, and you married me anyway, what does that make you?"

"You know I could easily make you sleep out in the hall?"

"You would put me in the doghouse? For our first night together?" Mike put his hand to his chest, faking a hurt expression; "I wonder what Donna would say."

"Hey leave Donna out of this. If this is going to work, we have to stick together on this alright. So that means no crying to Donna, or Rachel."

"That goes the same for you. I know how sensitive you can be." Mike said smirking again

Harvey however was still thinking and his face went serious;

"Seriously Mike if we are really going to do this, I have some conditions."

"Conditions?" Mike scoffed

"Yeah. If we're going to be living together and…"

"-Married." Mike finished

"Yeah married. There has to be some condition. Like don't leave your clothes all over the condo, clean up after yourself, I'm not your damn cleaner. No other house guests, for this to work we can't exactly go dating anyone else."

"Well that goes for you too Harvey." Mike said

"No signs of PDA unless in public or at the office and serving a purpose, and finally, and this is non-negotiable, no sex. No sex with anyone."

"My Harvey aren't we presuming." Mike said smirking feeling the effects of the alcohol

Harvey shook his head; "Do we have an agreement?"

"What for no sex?" Mike chuckled

Harvey merely rolled his eyes before getting up; "I'm going to bed."

"Ooo is that an invitation Harvey. I thought you said no sex" Mike said wiggling his eyebrows, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Harvey rolled his eyes as he walked behind the sofa and smacked Mike on the back of the head as he stole the scotch glass from him; "Lightweight." He muttered as he put his scotch bottle away and started walking towards his room

Mike stood up to go to his room when Harvey walked past him and ignored him

"What Harvey no kiss goodnight?" Mike said gaping. A minute later a pillow was thrown from Harvey's doorway and hit Mike in the face, making him stumble slightly

"Love you too!" Mike yelled as Harvey slammed his door. Mike merely smirked before going into his own room and shutting the door and going to sleep.

It wasn't until Harvey got into bed that he broke out into a grin, he would never say it to Mike in person, but if he had to be in this type of situation with anyone, he was glad it was Mike. Mike had this way of making him laugh and relax, even in the most tense of situations. The little shit. Harvey mused shaking his head, as he thought about how Mike always made his day a little better, and then he frowned;

 _Holy shit, I think I may actually like Mike._


	4. Chapter 4 - Adapting to Married Life

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _Adapting to Married Life_**

Harvey woke up feeling tired and slightly irritable, he had a strange night, tossing and turning. Which was strange considering the night before. He merely assumed it was because Mike was in the room next to his, he wasn't used to sleeping with another person in the house.

It was early, so Harvey took his time showering and getting dressed. He hadn't heard one peep from outside so he assumed Mike was still asleep. Typical he thought rolling his eyes, as he tied his tie and stepped out his room. He stopped right in the middle of tying his tie, when he saw Mike in his kitchen humming and making breakfast. He was in his sweatpants and t-shirt, but from his wet hair and bare feet, Harvey assumed Mike had had a shower.

It wasn't until Mike turned around and smiled as he spotted him, that Harvey realised he had been ogling Mike! Shaking his head he walked to the kitchen island.

"Morning Harvey!"

"What are you doing?" Harvey replied

"Er making breakfast? What does it look like?" Mike said shaking his head and smiling at the confusion on Harvey's face. He was feeling really happy this morning, having slept amazing. Harvey's guest bed was the softest mattress he'd ever slept on, and he thankfully had no more inappropriate dreams about Harvey.

"Why?" Harvey asked seriously as he watched Mike tipped two pancakes onto one plate and then two more onto another and slid one to Harvey. Then Mike turned around and finished making some coffee, as he poured it out he raised his eyebrow at Harvey;

"How do I explain this…um.." Mike slid a cup of coffee to Harvey as he sipped his own; "breakfast is what we humans eat in the mornings once we wake up. You see it gives us energy and-"

"Alright haha very funny smartass. I meant why are you making breakfast so early?"

"I was up early." Mike said shrugging; "Plus I was hungry."

Mike took a bite of his pancake, before looking up at Harvey who was still staring at him. He rolled his eyes; "Oh my god Harvey it's just pancakes. Why do you always think someone has an ulteria motive when they do something for you?"

"Usually they do."

Mike pointed his fork at Harvey's plate and firmly said; "Just sit down, eat your breakfast, and drink your coffee."

Harvey hadn't heard that tone from Mike before and found it strange to see Mike in this domestic setting. He hesitantly took a bite of the pancake and as he chewed Mike was watching him expectantly.

"So?"

Harvey nodded; "Good."

"Wow Harvey don't go overboard with compliments."

"Alright it's really good. Best pancakes I've ever had. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Mike said smirking

Harvey hid his smiled behind his cup as he sipped his coffee, frowning at the nice taste. It tasted better than the coffees he usually had. Damn Mike's breakfast made him want breakfast like this every day. And he found he quite liked having breakfast with Mike. It was…nice.

"So are you ready for today?" Mike asked smiling at Harvey, who froze

"Ready for what? The client meeting?"

"No." Mike shook his head; "I'm talking about us. You know. Us lying to everyone today about well-"

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Alright kid I get it. Just stop before you hurt yourself."

Mike glared at him; "I was just making sure you were ready for today."

"Of course I am. You know I should really be asking you that question."

"Me?"

"You're a terrible liar Mike."

"I am not!" Mike said indignantly;

Harvey merely raised his eyebrow at Mike

"Oh yeah? Well I've been able to keep secret the fact that I'm a fraud haven't I?"

"Yeah because no ones actually asked you outright." Harvey looked at Mike closely; "Mike Ross are you a fraud?"

Mike put on a blank expression; "No I'm not." But then he looked down

"See."

"What?" Mike said looking round and then at Harvey

"You looked down Mike."

"So?"

"So that's what you do when you're lying."

"Well just hold on, how do you know that?"

"I've been around you enough to know when you're lying Mike."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to try and not look down then won't I?" Mike snapped and Harvey sighed

"Mike-"

"Ask me something."

"What?"

"Go ahead ask me a question and I'll show you I can lie."

"Ok." Harvey said skeptively

"Are you and Harvey really married?"

"Seriously Harvey? I said ask me a question where I can lie."

"Ok fine."

"When did you realise that you love Harvey?" Harvey watched Mike closely at this question

Mike froze slightly at the question, knowing whatever answer he said, Harvey would analyse closely

"I don't know exactly when. But I do know it was Vegas that really opened my eyes to how I truly felt about Harvey."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike, but found no indication of lying. No looking down, no fidgeting or tell tale signs of lying.

"Hmm"

"Well?" Mike asked nervously

"Not bad." Harvey replied sipping his coffee and Mike smiled, relieved that Harvey didn't call him out on his answer. Harvey studied Mike closely though, he knew Mike was just awful at lying, so it surprised him that the kid could just lie so well just like that.

Then again…

They say the best lies are the ones that are based on the truth, or at least partly. So it made Harvey wonder what Mike meant about Vegas showing him how he really felt about him…

-SUITS-

Harvey was finishing his breakfast whilst Mike got dressed, and he realised that Mike was still wearing his ring. He guessed the pup still couldn't get it off. It made Harvey get his own and slip it on, and like in Vegas it felt right to wear it. The feeling didn't last long though as Mike walked into the room and snapped his fingers in Harvey's face.

Harvey glared at him; "What are you doing?"

"Dude you like totally spaced out." Mike said smirking; "What were you thinking about?" Mike said eyeing the ring on Harvey's finger, which Mike knew was not there before

"Nothing. Let's go." Harvey said pushing Mike out the door; "And I told you don't ever call me dude." Mike rolled his eyes, same old Harvey.

Mike smiled at Ray when they got outside, who was grinning knowingly at him and Harvey

"Well if it isn't the happy couple." Ray said opening the door for Mike and Harvey. Mike slid in grinning and Harvey merely frowned and got in, making sure not to sit too close or too far away from Mike, so as not to draw suspicion from the driver.

"Have fun last night?" Ray asked as he turned to look at Mike and Harvey

"Just drive Ray." Harvey barked, and when he turned to Mike the pup was grinning. Especially when Ray lifted the partition giving Harvey and Mike their privacy

"You are enjoying this way too much." Harvey said trying to bite back the grin from forming, but he was sure that some broke through as the corners of his mouth upturned slightly

"Oh come on Harvey loosen up a bit."

"Ok seriously. Why are you so happy?" Harvey muttered tilting his head at Mike

"I don't know I just feel good this morning. Might have something to do with that mattress in your guest room. It's like sleeping on a bed of feathers. Amazing. So much better than mine."

"Well duh. That's a proper mattress and Egyptian cotton sheets. Where do you get yours K-Mart? Ikea?" Harvey said rolling his eyes

"Hey I can't afford to spend thousands on this and that. Not all of us shit money Harvey."

"Nice language kid. You talk to your Grandmother with that mouth?"

Mike instantly frowned; "Grammy!" Mike said with a groan as he slapped a hand over his eyes; "I was meant to see her last night." Mike said as he started fumbling through his bag. Then he swore when he got out his phone and saw he had two missed calls, and dialled the number for the nursing him.

He turned to Harvey as it rang; "What am I supposed to say to her?"

"The truth?" Harvey said with a shrug

"Oh big help Harvey. You think I should just tell her that I got drunk in Vegas, slept with my boss and married him. Now we're living together and pretending to be married and lying to-. Grammy!" Mike said as his phone connected; "Hey it's me. I'm sorry about-"

Mike was immediately cut off, and the merely nodded a few times whilst he listened on the phone, Harvey couldn't hear the other side of the conversation but was amused by the whole thing

"But Grammy-"

Mike was cut off again

"If you just-"

"I can-"

"Grammy-"

Mike huffed as he realised she was not going to let him get a word in, and Harvey chuckled whilst he pretended to be doing something on his phone. Mike sent him a death glare, which only made Harvey smile more

"Ok Grammy can I talk now? I know I didn't come to see you last night, but work been crazy lately and I lost track of time and-"

Mike paused for a moment; "No mam. I am not sassing you."

Harvey finally broke down into a laughing fit, which he tried to contain by covering his mouth but some broke though and Mike punched him on the arm, but Harvey just continued laughing

Mike pulled the phone away from his ear slightly and mouthed to Harvey; "I'm gonna kill you."

"Hmm oh yes Grammy." Mike said bringing his phone back to his ear; "I will definitely be seeing you tonight, and I'll be bringing Harvey along. He's dying to meet you."

Harvey instantly stopped laughing and glared at Mike; "He actually insisted on coming." Mike said winking at Harvey, who then tried to take the phone off Mike, but Mike held on to it

"Yeah he really does care." Mike said enthusiastically as Harvey and Mike wrestled for the phone. By now Harvey was pushing Mike against the car door and encroaching on his space; "So we'll be there about 7 ok? Bye Grammy. Love you." Mike hit the end call button just as Harvey snatched the phone off him. Harvey looked at the phone and then at Mike and glared. Mike grinned back before he noticed how close Harvey was. In fact Harvey was practically laying over him, their torso's touching and Harvey's face mere inches from his own. Apparently Harvey had noticed too because his face relaxed and an expression crossed his face that Mike couldn't read. Harvey opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock that made them both jump apart like they've been burnt. Mike moved right against the car door looking away from Harvey as a blush erupted on his face. And Harvey turned to glare at the person who knocked on the car door. When he saw Ray the other side grinning like Christmas had come early he shook his head, and got out the car; "Not a damn word." He hissed to Ray who mimed zipping his lips but winked at Harvey.

Mike slid out after Harvey and followed Harvey into the building, but at a respectable distance as he could barely look the man in the eye. There were so many thoughts going through his head at the moment..

 _Was Harvey going to kiss me? Was he going to say something when Ray interrupted? What was that expression on Harvey's face? Did he intend to get that close to him? What was going on in Harvey's head?_

Mike realised he'd gone dangerously close to going over the line he'd drawn between himself and Harvey. He knew that doing this meant he had to keep his thoughts about Harvey to a minimum and avoid situations like that. He'd done the one thing he tried not to do! Now his brain was going to make him relive it all day. Great!

"Mike if you're done thinking get in the damn elevator." Harvey yelled at him, making Mike run inside before the doors shut.

Mike thought for a moment that Harvey was about to talk about what happened in the car.

"I'm going to need you to finalise the Jones client file for our meeting with him later this afternoon."

Mike sighed, professional Harvey was back.

"Ok."

"And whatever Louis says to you, don't even think about doing his work. I need you focused on my files."

"Ok."

Harvey looked sideways at Mike, who was staring into space; "And I need you to hire a hitman to kill Louis."

"Ok."

Harvey sighed before hitting the emergency stop button, causing both him and Mike to stumble slightly, knocking Mike out of his daydream.

"What the hell Harv-" Mike was cut off as Harvey pushed Mike against the elevator wall, cupped his face and he felt the feeling of Harvey's lips on his. Mike was too shocked to move at first, he just stood motionless whilst Harvey pressed his body against Mike and let his tongue slide along Mike's mouth. Mike couldn't resist the groan and Harvey took that opportunity to enter Mike's mouth and deepen the kiss. By now Mike had moved his hands up to Harvey's neck to keep Harvey against him. Harvey smiled into the kiss as Mike tried to gain dominance but failed. Then Harvey pulled away, resting his forehead against Mike's, but kept his hands on Mike's waist for a moment longer

"Wha…what was that?" Mike said as he tried to get his brain to focus, he thought he was hallucinating when Harvey had first kissed him. But there was no way a hallucination kissed that good.

"You were about to freak out."

"What? No I wasn't."

Harvey pulled away and smiled at him; "Oh you totally were. You were clearly overthinking about what just happened in the car, and I thought I'd put your poor brain to rest."

"So you think kissing me like that is going to stop me thinking about it?"

Harvey leant closer to Mike so their lips were mere inches away; "Maybe. You tell me." Harvey whispered said as he kissed Mike again, this time quick and he pulled away and pushed the emergency button again, starting the elevator back up, before Mike could even react.

Harvey smiled to himself, he didn't know why but he'd been so annoyed that Ray had interrupted…whatever that was in the car, and now that he'd finally kissed Mike. He found himself feeling strangely calm and happy. He'll admit that he don't know what possessed him to kiss Mike, he knew there would be consequences to it, especially after he was the one to set the conditions for…their arrangement… that said no PDA when they were alone.. but in that moment he just didn't care. As a lawyer he never did anything without a clear plan, but with Mike he found he was constantly having to adapt, and actually found it wasn't so bad. Mike kept him on his toes.

-SUITS-

Mike was still reeling from Harvey kissing, hours after it happened. He found himself sitting in his cubicle with an open case file, unable to keep his thoughts from drifting to Harvey and that damn kiss. Harvey claimed it was to stop Mike freaking out, but Mike was sure it was actually the opposite, that Harvey did in fact want to drive Mike crazy!

"Hey Ross!"

 _Oh god.. Here it comes_

Mike had been waiting for this. He knew that by the rate of the rumour mill at Pearson Hardmann that his fellow associates would be ragging on him about now

"What do you want Kyle?"

"Is it true? You and Harvey got hitched?" Kyle scoffed not quite believing it

Mike held up his left hand without looking up; "What does it look like?"

There were mild gasps and whispers

"Well I guess I always knew you'd be one to sleep your way to the top."

"You're just jealous Kyle." Mike scoffed

"No way, I actually have some self-respect for myself. Besides I aint gay."

"Me thinketh doth protest too much." Mike chirped smirking

"Oi you listen here-"

"What is going on here? Aren't you all supposed to be working?" Mike suddenly looked up and saw Jessica standing in the bullpen with her arms crossed glaring at everyone. The associates quickly dispersed and got back to work

"Mr Ross. I'd like to see you in my office. Now." Jessica said before walking off

Mike gulped before standing up

"Oooo someone's in trouble now." Kyle hissed smirking

Mike just hoped he wasn't in trouble. As he walked to Jessica's office he tried to think of anything he'd done wrong, anything Jessica might try and accuse him of. But he couldn't think of anything!

"Now Mr Ross-"

"I'm sorry!" Mike blurted out making Jessica frown at him as she sat down at her desk

"Sorry for what?"

"Er…for whatever it is you think I did."

Jessica merely smiled at him; "Please sit down Mr Ross, and breathe. I didn't call you in here to yell at you, because as far as I know you haven't done anything wrong. Have you?"

"No mam."

"Good. Now the reason I called you in here was this." Jessica slid a piece of paper forward on her desk so Mike could see and placed a pen next to it; "I need you to sign this."

Mike slowly picked up the paper and skim read it, then he raised his eyebrow at her; "Ms Pearson-"

"Now that you and Harvey are married, you have to sign this document officialising your relationship, just to prevent any sexual harassment lawsuits and whatnot."

"You think I'd sue Harvey for sexual harassment?"

"Harvey has been sued for a lot less." Jessica said with a smirk; "But it's just something that has to be done."

Mike nodded before narrowing his eyes at her; "Does Harvey have to sign one of these?"

Jessica smiled before placing a similar document on the desk for Mike to see; "He already did. Ten minutes ago."

Mike was a little taken aback. He knew they were married and living together, but looking down at the piece of paper 'officialising their relationship', and the one that Harvey signed, it just made everything seem more real.

"Is there a problem?" Jessica asked tilting her head at him.

"No. No problem at all." Mike said sighing and leaning forward as he signed his name along the black line. He felt like he was signing away his soul, and his heart. All to Harvey.

"Good. Now that's sorted." Jessica said filing both papers away; "I know I already congratulated you, but I'd like to say it again. I'm happy for you both. You know I don't think I've ever seen Harvey so happy."

"Really?" Mike said his eyes widening and unable to hide the smile on his face

"Did you know that Harvey never actually wanted an associate? Yeah felt he didn't need any help because he was Harvey Specter, and I quote 'I don't need some Havard douche running around after me like some dog, and interfering in my cases. I don't need anyone's help.'"

"That sure sounds like Harvey." Mike murmured

"Yeah, but then he hired you. And I'll admit that although Harvey does a lot of shit I don't like, hiring you was the one good thing that Harvey has done. When I told Harvey he needed an associate it was because I knew he needed to be responsible for someone else, to actually grow up a little. But you're more than that. You keep him in line Mike, he lets you help him with his cases and for Harvey that's a lot, he banters with you and does those silly fist bumps of whatever. He risks his job for yours time and time again. You and Harvey make a good team Mike, and everyone knows it."

Mike was unsure how to respond, so he just nodded; "Er thank you Ms Pearson." And he walked out, feeling like he was in the twilight zone or something. He still couldn't believe this was happening, it had all happened so fast. One minute he's waking up married to Harvey, the next he's living with said man, and pretending to be a couple! Mike was smart enough to know that this was not going to end well, especially after Harvey kissed him with such passion in the elevator. After Harvey set out those conditions, and then just kissed him? How was he supposed to not get emotionally involved, how was he supposed to not have feelings for Harvey?

"Mike?" Mike suddenly stopped walking to see that he had walked to Harvey's office and found Donna staring at him strangely; "Are you alright?"

"Erm..I..er..I'm not sure." Mike said honestly

Donna frowned; "Harvey! You're hubby's here!" She yelled, not moving, as the intercom was always on

"And you're telling me this why?" Harvey shouted back not looking up from typing on his laptop; "I don't think he needs you to announce his presence."

"Well I just thought you'd like to know that he's here, and looking like a puppy whose just been kicked." Donna said smiling knowing full well that it would get Harvey's attention. Sure enough the sound of Harvey's typing stopped and a moment later Harvey appeared beside her desk frowning at Mike, who was still staring into space

"What happened?" Harvey demanded eying Mike up and down

"What?" Mike said only just noticing Harvey's presence.

Harvey frowned even deeper before pulling Mike into his office and sitting him down on the sofa, and he sat down on a chair in front of Mike; "Mike. What happened?" Harvey asked softly, as Donna listened from the intercom

Mike looked up at him; "I er..just..had a meeting with Jessica."

"What did she say?" Harvey growled, fearing that something bad had happened by Mike's behaviour and expression

"Erm..I think…she..I think she actually complimented me." Mike said staring into space

Harvey looked at Mike before looking at Donna, who was smirking, before he rolled his eyes; "That's it? If Jessica complimented you why do you look like a kicked puppy?" Harvey said using Donna's phrase

"She's never complimented me before. In fact she's barely spoken to me at all, I thought she was going to fire me. But then she called me into her office to sign that document and then-"

"Wait what document?"

"What? Oh..you know that relationship one." Mike said waving his hand

"You signed it? Without speaking to me first?" Harvey said frowning

Mike then looked up at him and equally frowned; "You signed it first, without talking to me. So what's the big deal?"

Harvey smiled; "No big deal. I just didn't think you'd sign it just like that."

"Why? We are married you know." Mike said smiling and raising an eyebrow at Harvey

Harvey couldn't help but grin at Mike saying 'married'. Donna had always said he was a possessive bastard; "Ok back to the point, what did Jessica say to you anyway?"

"Oh just that I was a good influence on you." Mike said with a cheeky grin

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Alright pup time to go back to work." He said standing up

Mike stood up and smiling and turned to leave, when he suddenly felt Harvey grab his wrist, and he was pulled back to face Harvey

"Harvey what-"

Mike was cut off for the second time that day as Harvey kissed him, and he hesitated only slightly before kissing back, as his brain shut down. Then Harvey pulled away slightly, leaving his face still close to Mike's

"Mike listen carefully. I need you not to react or freak out. Louis is watching, so just smile and nod and walk normally out of my office and just ignore him ok?"

Mike did as Harvey said and smiled and nodded. Harvey let him go and Mike winked at him before walking out casually, just ignoring Louis' glare and wide eyes as he passed the man.

Harvey watched Mike go, and as soon as he was out of sight, Harvey broke out into a smile. But then he caught Donna looking at him with a grin

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just didn't peg you for the 'making out in the office' type."

"Donna." Harvey growled

"Ok backing off. Just warn me before you and Mike have another steamy make out session ok? So I can make sure I have a bucket of water or a fan."

Harvey glared at her as he sat down in his desk chair; "You're fired Donna!"

"No I'm not. You know I would have thought that you would be thanking me instead of firing me."

"Oh yes what for?"

"For Mike. I let him into the interview room, and gave you the wink. If it weren't for me, you and Mike wouldn't be-" Harvey chose that moment to switch off the intercom

"Fine then! Be like that!" Harvey heard Donna yell through the office door

Harvey merely rolled his eyes, but smiled as he started typing again. Just being near Mike made him feel calm, and no matter what else the day threw at him, he just thought about how he and Mike would go home together later. To their home.

-SUITS-

Mike finally let out a sigh of relief as he walked into Rachel's office and collapsed into one of her chairs. He'd had about ten different people walk up to him and congratulate him for his marriage to Harvey, and he was getting a headache as he tried to keep track of the lies. He felt relief as he got into Rachel's office, hoping for normalcy. They usually had lunch together, and Mike hoped for that today.

"Can I help you Mike?" Rachel asked without looking up from her desk

Mike looked at her and frowned at her tense posture; "Hey Rach you ok? What's wrong?"

Rachel sighed; "Look I know I said I was happy for you yesterday, and I am. I really am Mike. But now that it's sunk in, I'm just a little hurt that you didn't tell me."

"Tell you what?" Mike wasn't following what Rachel was talking about

"You and Harvey." Rachel said and Mike nodded with realisation;

"Oh."

"I am happy for you both Mike. Just remember that. But I'm just a little confused and hurt why you couldn't trust me enough to tell me about you and Harvey."

Mike saw the sad look on Rachel's face and hurt in her eyes and he felt instantly guilty. He hated lying to people he cared about, but he also knew he couldn't tell anyone, he'd promised Harvey.

"Rach I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You know you were the one person I wanted to tell, out of everyone. But Harvey and I…well it hasn't been the easiest of relationships, we've pretty much been on and off the entire time, and to be honest I didn't know whether Harvey and I were actually going to work. At first we agreed it was just a fling, and the truth is I didn't tell you because then I would have to admit how I really felt about Harvey, that I wanted more than a fling, and you know Harvey. He doesn't do relationships. I was just scared of losing Harvey, and if I told you, you would have told me to talk with Harvey and I was just afraid to. But then I realised I couldn't take it anymore and wanted more, deserved more and when I confronted Harvey on it in Vegas and told him I wanted a relationship or it was over, surprisingly he said he wanted the same thing. So then we got married because we didn't want to mess around anymore."

Rachel looked at him, and Mike feared she didn't believe him. But then she smiled; "Oh Mike. You really do love him don't you?"

"I guess so." Mike mumbled giving Rachel a small smile.

"I get why you didn't tell me Mike. And I forgive you, but just know you can talk to me in future, about anything. I'm not going to judge you Mike, or tell anyone else what you tell me. We're friends Mike, and just know I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks Rachel. That means a lot."

"You ready?" Donna said as she suddenly walked into Rachel's office carrying her handbag

"What's going on?" Mike asked frowning, glancing between the two women

"I invited Donna to lunch. You don't mind do you?" Rachel replied getting up and grabbing her bag

"Oh yeah sure of course. Sounds like fun." Mike replied nervously as he followed them out, and pulled out his phone to text Harvey.

-SUITS-

Harvey had been busy doing work, or trying to, when Louis walked in ruining his day.

"I know what you're doing Harvey"

"What you mean working? Like you should be. Now go away." Harvey replied without looking up from his laptop

"I know the truth about you and Mike."

Harvey looked up at Louis with a blank expression; "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"You're not really together, and you're not really married. This is all some lie by the two of you, now I don't know why. But I'm going to find out." Louis sneered; "I swear to god I will prove your both lying."

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you going to prove it? Exactly what proof do you have that Mike and I aren't married?" Harvey said leaning back in his chair without a care in the world

"I er..I don't have any proof at the moment. But I will. I know you're both lying and rest assured I will prove it to Jessica." Louis turned to leave; "This is just a friendly warning Harvey."

"Oh wait Louis. As a friendly warning;" Harvey said sarcastically; "I think you might find this of interest." Harvey pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and held it up so Louis could see

Louis walked closer and Harvey watched as Louis' face went from confusion to shock, and outright rage.

"This…this has to be a fake." Louis growled and went to snatch the marriage certificate off Harvey, put Harvey pulled it back

"Ah ah ah. No touching Louis. Can't have you damaging it. I was going to frame it for Mike when we got home. As a present, to commemorate our love." Harvey said grinning at Louis, and watched as Louis clenched his fists

"Dammit Harvey, what kind of game are you playing? I-" Harvey tuned out the rest of Louis' rant as his phone vibrated, and he saw he had a message from Mike

 ** _Harvey! Donna and Rachel are taking me to lunch! Save me!_**

Harvey smirked as he text back;

 _Aww pup afraid they'll smother you to death?_

 ** _No. I'm afraid I'll blow our little secret…_**

 _What? That you're actually a child._

 ** _I hate you!_**

 _Love you too!_

"Harvey!" Louis yelled

"What? Oh are you still here Louis? Look I get it you're going to keep an eye on me and Mike yada yada yada, ok now will you leave. Some of have work to do."

Harvey then resumed texting Mike

 ** _Harvey seriously what if they ask me questions, about us?_**

 _Get a grip Mike! Just remember our story and stick to it. It's only Donna and Rachel_

 ** _Exactly!_** Harvey rolled his eyes as Mike's reply. But then when Mike didn't reply after his he response he wondered what was really going on at their lunch. He knew what Donna was like, just one wrong move or one word out of place and Donna would know. Then again Harvey was surprised that she didn't know already.

-SUITS-

"Mmm this is really good." Mike mumbled in between mouthfuls; "How come you haven't brought me here before Rach?"

"Donna only showed it to me a few days ago."

"How did you find this place Donna?"

"A woman has to keep her secrets Mike. But more importantly I would like to know the dirt on you and Harvey."

Mike instantly froze and as he looked up, he saw Rachel and Donna grinning at him expectantly

"Um ok. What do you want to know?"

Donna rolled her eyes; "Just start from how in the hell you and Harvey got together, and go from there."

"Ok well I er… it started when we were working on the Danbury case last November. After all the long nights at the office and at Harvey's, I guess the alcohol and exhaustion just let down our inhibitions and well I think you can guess what happened next." Mike said blushing just thinking about the scenario of him and Harvey

"Details Mike." Donna said smirking, and Mike choked slightly

"Um I think not." Mike said shaking his head, making Rachel and Donna laugh

"OK fine, carry on." Donna said smiling at Mike

"Oh right. Um well I guess you could say the morning after was well-"

"You freaked out." Donna interrupted

"How do you know I was the one who freaked out? How do you it wasn't Harvey who freaked out?"

"Well because you're you Mike. But I have my suspicions that you both freaked out." Donna said narrowing her eyes at Mike; "Am I wrong?"

Mike merely didn't respond, which was the only answer Donna needed

"So let me guess what happened next, you both avoided each other, and completely ignored the fact that it happened. That was until it happened again, right?"

Mike merely nodded and looked at her strangely, feeling like Donna was reading his brain

"I'm Donna. I know my boys." Donna said to Rachel's confused expression

"Yeah well it wasn't the easiest of relationships." Mike murmured

"No, not where Harvey is concerned." Donna replied nodding and frowning

"I guess you could say we can a kind of 'arrangement' at first, Harvey's idea. Where we would both agree not to get emotionally involved."

"Oh Mike sweetie. What made you think that was a good idea?" Donna sighed, knowing how emotional Mike can get towards cases and the people he cares about

"I didn't want to lose Harvey, so I went along with it. Then Vegas happened;" Mike sighed and paused; "I got tired of Harvey's bullshit and confronted him on it, gave him an ultimatum, saying I wanted a real relationship with him, or it's over."

"You gave Harvey an ultimatum?" Donna asked smiling; "I'd have loved to see Harvey's face."

"Well I'm sure you can imagine how angry Harvey was about the whole thing, but once he realised how serious I was, and on account of the fact we were both drunk at the time, Harvey suggest we get married. As a way to prove he was serious about us."

"I guess you could say that's romantic." Rachel murmured frowning

"But that's the thing it was. It was Harvey's way of showing how he felt about me." Mike said smiling and Donna returned the smile, as she knew how Harvey didn't express how he felt in words but in actions.

-SUITS-

Mike came back to the office from lunch feeling strangely relieved about the whole situation him and Harvey were in. He found the fact that their friends and colleagues believed their story and actually thought they had been a couple the whole time, was strangely calming and made it easier for Mike to lie about the whole thing.

Well or so he thought….

When Mike walked into Harvey's office that afternoon for their client meeting with Jones. Mike was a little nervous, having remembered how Harvey had asked Jones to be a witness at their Vegas wedding, and he had no idea what to expect.

"What's wrong with you?" Harvey abruptly asked from his desk, making Mike, who was sitting on the sofa jump slightly

"What? Nothing."

"Really? You won't stop moving, and look nervous. So you want to tell me what's going on?" Harvey raised his eyebrow at Mike; "How was lunch?"

Mike caught Harvey's line of thought and shook his head telling Harvey it wasn't anything to do with lunch; "Lunch was fine. Erm look Harvey I think there's something I need to tell you about…what happened in Vegas." Mike finished whispering as he remembered how Donna may be listening

Harvey's eyes widened slightly, but before he could say anything, Donna interrupted;

"Harvey. Mr Jones is here."

"Harvey! Mike!" Jones exclaimed as he strolled in and shook their hands, grinning at them both; "It's wonderful to see you both again. Although I didn't expect to see you so soon. I thought you may have taken some time off to celebrate."

Harvey's frown alerted Mike to the fact he had no idea what Jones was talking about

"Er well you Harvey didn't want to take time off when we'd just signed you as a client." Mike interrupted smiling; "He's a bit of a workaholic."

"Ah yeah of course." Jones said smiling in return; "I just wanted to say congratulations to you both once again. And thank you letting me be a part of your wedding."

Mike noticed Harvey tense, and felt Harvey's intense gaze on him, as Jones continued;

"You know when I first met you both, I noticed your close relationship. I assumed it was just friendship at first, but now I understand you were just keeping it a secret. I must say you both are a good couple, and a good team, if Vegas is anything to go by."

"Well thank you Mr Jones." Harvey finally spoke; "Mike and I both thank you for your congratulations. Just know that our marriage will not impact how we deal with your case, in any way."

"Of course. I know you both are the best lawyers to handle my case." Jones said nodding, before they both got down to work. All the while Mike could just feel Harvey's glare at him, and knew he was in big trouble.

Sure enough once Jones left, Mike was about to make a break for it when Harvey stopped him;

"Mike." That was it. Just one word. Just his name, but in that tone of Harvey's that meant business.

Mike turned slowly gulping; "Harvey."

Harvey was standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed; "You knew didn't you?"

"Knew what?"

"Don't give me that Mike. You knew that Jones was there at the wedding in Vegas didn't you? That's what you tried to tell me before the meeting?"

Mike found his shoes incredibly interesting at that moment, anything to avoid Harvey's gaze. And apparently Harvey took his silence as confirmation

"How long have you remembered what happened in Vegas?" Harvey hissed

Mike fidgeted his feet, unsure how to respond;

"Mike. Look at me."

Mike finally lifted his gaze, but didn't meet Harvey's eye

"I said look at me Mike. Not through me."

What surprised Mike, was the fact that when he finally looked at Harvey, he saw that Harvey wasn't glaring at him, but was actually looking at him with a soft expression Mike didn't know

"Harvey I er..I don't remember really." Mike lied; "Just flashes of Vegas, all jumbled. You know us drinking, us meeting Jones.." Mike paused; "Us at the chapel getting married. Nothing else. I swear, or I would have told you."

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike, but apparently the kid was either much better at lying than he thought or he was telling the truth. He sighed; "Alright Mike. I believe you. But if you remember anymore of what happened, you tell me. I don't want any more surprises Mike."

Mike nodded; "Ok." But he was surprised how easily Harvey just let it go.

Thus Mike was beginning to think that pulling off him and Harvey as a couple was going to be a piece of cake. However he didn't account for Louis' special interest in them.

Mike was actually on his way to deliver some files to Harvey when Louis cornered Mike in the file room.

"Louis." Mike frowned as he tried to step around Louis, but Louis kept blocking his path. Eventually Mike sighed and threw his hands up; "Alright Louis what do you want? I have to take these files to Harvey."

"What did he do?"

"What did who do?"

"Harvey. What did he do to you? Did he threaten you? Bribe you? Intimidate you?"

"Have you gone crazy Louis? I haven't got time for this." Mike rolled his eyes and brushed past Louis, but Louis took that opportunity to grab Mike's left wrist and held Mike in a vice grip

Mike whipped around and glared at Louis as he tried to pull himself free

"What the hell is wrong with you Louis?!" Mike yelled; "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what Harvey did to force you to marry him."

"He didn't do anything Louis. I love him!" Mike yelled and watched as Louis' eyes widen in shock before they narrowed

"You're lying. How could yo-"

"Because Harvey is twice the man, and ten times the lawyer you will ever be!" Mike glared daggers at Louis as he tried to resist punching the man

"Why you little-. Your just some measly associate, don't you dare talk to me like that. I don't understand how Harvey puts up with you!"

"What the hell is going on here?!" A loud deep voice made both Louis and Mike freeze, and slowly look to see an angry Harvey in the doorway with his fists clenched

"Harvey-" Mike started

"Louis! Take your grimy hands of my husband! Now!" Harvey growled in a tone that almost made Mike take half a step back

Louis merely narrowed his eyes at Harvey; "Stay out of this Harvey!"

Harvey took a few steps forward until he was only a few inches from Louis' face

"Louis. I'm not going to ask again. Now you have 15 seconds to let my husband go or I swear to go I will make you let go myself."

Mike had never seen Harvey this angry before, at anyone, and in this situation where Harvey was standing up for Mike he found it incredibly sexy. But of course Mike didn't say that, he merely looked at Harvey with wide eyes

Louis hesitated for a moment before letting Mike go;

"Good. Now if you ever lay a hand on Mike again, I'll make you regret it. Now get out!" Louis fled after that without hesitation, leaving a shocked Mike and angry Harvey.

Mike waited a moment whilst he got his thoughts sorted and frowned as the adrenaline wore off, and anger set in; "What the hell was that Harvey?" Mike hissed

When Harvey finally turned to look at Mike, his expression had softened and was now looking at Mike with concern. He looked Mike up at down with an expression that Mike saw as mirroring concern; "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Harvey. Now what was that? He wasn't even hurting me!" Mike shook his head; "You know Harvey I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving, I can fight my own goddamn battles." Mike yelled at Harvey before picking up the file and pushing it into Harvey's chest. Hard. And then walking out. Leaving Harvey standing alone, speechless and confused.

Mike felt bad for yelling at Harvey, but he meant every word. Whilst Mike found it sexy for Harvey to stand up for him, he had to push aside those feelings because he knew he shouldn't be having them. He wasn't some puppy, or some stupid kid, he could fight his own battles. Harvey may be his 'husband' legally, but he certainly wasn't any other way, and for Harvey to just jump in like that, it was slightly insulting to think he couldn't stand up for himself. So his feeling were quite conflicted in regard to how to react to what Harvey did, and how to deal with his increasing feelings for Harvey...

-SUITS-

Harvey had no idea what had come over him. He had been having quite a good day up until that moment in the file room. After having breakfast with Mike and kissing him twice, he felt somewhat blissful and cheerful, and he was actually intending talk to Mike about what happened when he walked into the file room. Then he overheard Mike and Louis arguing, and when he heard Louis insult Mike, and saw him holding Mike's wrist, something inside Harvey snapped. All he wanted to do in that moment was rip Louis away from Mike and punch his lights out. He felt immensely protective of Mike in that moment. In fact he was actually impressed with the restraint he showed. But then Mike had to go and yell at him and walk away from him. Now Harvey didn't understand what he did wrong.

"What did you do?"

Harvey shifted his gaze from staring out his office window to Donna, who was standing in front of his desk with her arms crossed and a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"Mike is in his cubicle looking really pissed off, Louis is on the warpath and you're sitting in here with a strange look on your face and staring into space. So I'll ask again what did you do?"

Harvey sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Donna would find out anyway; "I walked in on Louis and Mike arguing, Louis insulted us, and had his hands on Mike, so I stepped in. Next thing I know Mike is yelling at me and storming off. So I don't understand what his problem is." Harvey grumbled

Donna shook her head; "Idiots." She muttered

Harvey merely raised his eyebrow at her

Donna sighed; "Harvey whilst what you did was very heroic and very sweet of you as his husband. As his boss you have to understand this from Mike's point of view. Mike is upset because he didn't need your help to handle Louis. You stepping in like that, effectively showed that you think Mike can't handle Louis himself, that he's too weak to stand up for himself, and for you."

"What?"

"Think about it Harvey. Louis insulted him. And you. Mike wanted to stand up to Louis and defend your honour." Donna said with a smirk

"Wait. So he's pissed because he didn't want my help? So I can't defend him, but he can defend me?" Harvey asked if it was the most ridiculous thing ever

"Harvey let me ask you this. If you and Louis were arguing and then Mike stepped in to defend you, wouldn't you be a little annoyed at him for stepping in like that?"

"Mmm." Harvey murmured and Donna took that as a yes

"Both you and Mike are incredibly stubborn Harvey. Now I'm not saying that what you did wasn't caring and the right thing to do, but you're always moaning at Mike to stand up for himself and stand up to Louis. Then when he finally gets the chance you walk in and practically humiliate him. You know I even heard the other associates ragging on Mike already about how he needs you to protect him."

Harvey held up his hands; "Ok Donna I get it. I get it."

Donna merely nodded and smiled at him, before walking out.

Harvey sat there pondering for a few moments, at the time he didn't even think about how Mike would react or how it would affect him. But Donna was right, and he had to talk to Mike.

-SUITS-

But Harvey didn't get the chance to talk to Mike when they finished work, because they headed straight to the nursing home to see Mike's grandmother.

Harvey noticed how nervous Mike was in the car, when he kept wringing his hands and bouncing his leg up and down.

Harvey immediately put his hand on Mike's knee, causing it to stop bouncing, and Mike froze staring down at Harvey's hand on his knee;

"Mike take a breath." Harvey said before leaning closer; "Or do I have to kiss you again?"

Mike gulped; "Definitely trying to drive me crazy." He muttered but Harvey heard every word and smirked

"Why are you so nervous anyway? We're only visiting your grandmother"

Mike finally looked at Harvey; "You can't be serious Harvey. This is not just a simple visit, this is you meeting my Grammy for the first time. And what I'm just supposed to say, 'Hi Grammy, this is Harvey, my boss. Oh and also my husband now, and we're living together.' That would go down well."

"Well you don't have to say it like that." Harvey murmured rolling his eyes

"I don't think I can do this Harvey." Mike whispered as they pulled up outside the nursing home.

Harvey motioned for Ray to give them a minute, and Harvey shifted closer to Mike, realising his hand was still of Mike's knee, and he didn't feel weird about it. It didn't feel awkward at all.

"Mike-"

"She raised me Harvey. After my 's all I have left. How am I supposed to go in there and lie right to her face." Mike whispered as he turned to Harvey

Harvey sighed; "Mike remember you don't have to do this. I'm not forcing you to. I gave you an out remember, and you can still take it."

Mike looked at Harvey before looking out the window at the nursing home. He was torn between his commitment to Harvey and his relationship with his Grammy.

"But just know Mike." Harvey continued making Mike look at him again; "Your Grammy is not all you have. You have me. No matter what happens between us. I'm not going anywhere."

That's all Mike needed to hear before he got out the car and turned back to Harvey smiling; "You coming?"

"Grammy?" Mike said as he slowly walked into the room. Harvey followed closely, as his eyes wandered around the room, before landing on a small white haired woman sitting in a bed reading the newspaper. She took off her glasses and set down the newspaper, smiling at Mike

"Michael! There you are! I was beginning to think you were never going to visit me." Grammy said hugging Mike; "I was thinking about calling the police and filing a missing person case."

"Ok Grammy, I get it. I haven't been to see you, and I feel awful about that, but I can explain." Mike paused as he noticed Grammy's gaze shift to behind him, to Harvey. Mike stepped to the side and cleared his throat

"Grammy this is Harvey. Harvey this is Grammy."

"Ah so this is the wonderful Harvey Specter that I've been hearing SO much about!" Grammy gushed as Harvey went to shake her hand, and she pulled him into a quick hug. When Harvey pulled away he looked at Mike who was really blushing, his whole face was red.

"Grammy!" Mike hissed, avoiding Harvey's stare; "I haven't said that much about Harvey."

Harvey couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face

"Oh hush child. Not said that much." Grammy scoffed shaking her head; "I swear whenever you are here, it's Harvey this and Harvey that, I know all there is to know about you and I've only just met you." Grammy said looking at Harvey curiously, before suddenly eyeing the ring's on Harvey and Mike's hands. Harvey caught her looking, but Mike didn't. Harvey was shocked to see her send him a wink

"So Michael, what do I owe this special visit?" Grammy said smiling innocently at Mike

Harvey meanwhile was wondering why she called him Michael, when everyone else called him Mike.

Mike frowned, as he sat down and took a breath;

"Right. Yeah um..Grammy I have something I have to tell you."

"Well I hope everything's ok. The last time you said that to me, it was when you and Trevor were caught joyriding."

"Grammy!" Mike growled looking at Harvey sheepishly;

"Oh it's all in the past." Grammy said waving her hand; "I'm sure Harvey won't judge you for something you did when you were a kid. Especially when I gather Harvey feels the same way about Trevor as I do."

Mike frowned, this was not how he expected this conversation to go;

"Grammy." Mike said firmly getting her attention; "Harvey and I are married." He blurted out, and the room went silent. Harvey switched his gaze between Mike and Grammy. Both staring at each silent, like they were both trying to stare each other down

"I see." Grammy said nodding; "I didn't even know you two were dating."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Grammy, wejustwantedtokeepitasecretanditwasn'tevenaproperrelationshpatfirst." Mike was rambling without even taking a breath. Harvey felt bad for him

"Actually it's my fault." Harvey interrupted; "I wanted to keep it quiet because I was in denial about how I really felt about Mike. Our relationship was on and off at first, due to the fact I have commitment issues."

"Mmm yes I've heard about your,…exploits." Grammy interrupted, and Harvey looked at Mike with a raised eyebrow; "But married?"

"We went on a business trip a few days ago, and well Mike finally confronted me and made me see if I didn't do something, I would lose him. So to prove how I felt about him, I proposed and we got married in Vegas. " Harvey hesitated slightly as he let the information sink in; "I understand how this must be a shock to you, only just meeting me now, and finding out I'm married and living with your grandson. All I can say is how sorry I am that Mike kept this from you, I take full responsibility." Harvey said and Grammy looked at him with a blank expression. Whilst Mike looked at Harvey and smiled, feeling appreciative with what Harvey was trying to do.

"Oh it's not really a shock." Grammy said and both Harvey and Mike were taken aback

"It's not?" Mike asked frowning

"Michael really, you should know by now you can't hide anything from me. I've known how you felt about Harvey here for a long time." Mike instantly blushed again and his eyes widened, _how was it everyone knew how he felt about Harvey before he did?_

Harvey meanwhile was looking at Mike in a new light. He'd suspected when he woke up with Mike in Vegas, and when he'd kissed Mike, that there was something more between them. No way would Mike kiss him like that without feeling and passion, but he had no idea just how long Mike had had feelings for him. Yet Harvey found he was actually happy about this information, it gave him a kind of warm feeling.

"Now whilst I am disappointed that you would keep all this from me, and that my only grandson would get married without me witnessing it, well that's something I guess I'll just have to live with. But I am happy for you both. I'm glad Michael has found someone who will take care of him, and who makes him happy."

Mike smiled at Grammy's words to Harvey

"Thanks Grammy."

"Oh I've just remembered I think Mrs Wilson down the hall wanted to have a few words with you, to thank you for what you did for her son."

Mike narrowed his eyes at her when he stood up; "I'm going, but don't think I don't know what you're doing." And he left, leaving Harvey along with Grammy

"If you hurt him-." Grammy started, but Harvey immediately interrupted

"I won't."

"Really? I've heard all about you Harvey, and I know you love Mike, I can see it all over your face when you look at him." Harvey tried to hide the shock of her words, because he didn't think he was looking at Mike differently; "But Mike has never kept something like this from me, and to find out he's suddenly married, well-"

"You're worried he's rushed into this?" Harvey finished and she nodded

"I know Mike loves you, and you love him. That's not the issue. But you better not hurt him. I don't know if you truly know how much you mean to Mike, but when you gave him that job and saved him from Trevor, you practically saved his life, and gave him the chance to start again. He looks up to you and respects you, he loves you, and if it doesn't work out, and Mike get hurts from this. It will break him. I had to pick up the pieces when his parents died and when Trevor got him into trouble, but I'm not the young woman I used to be, and I won't be here for him forever. So I'm just asking, no begging you, please don't hurt him Harvey. He can't take any more loss. He's already lost too much."

Harvey had no idea how to respond to this at first, he had no idea Mike was apparently in love with him. From the look on Grammy's face and the way she spoke, he knew she thought she was right, she honestly thought Mike loved him, and that he loved Mke. Was she right? And what she said about Mike not being able to take any more loss, he had never thought about how much Mike had lost before. He knew Mike had lost his parents to a drunk driver, and well he knew what happened to Trevor and Jenny, but Harvey never actually sat and thought about how that much have impacted Mike. As he mused over it, he realised Mike has lost practically everyone he's ever cared out. No wonder the kid craved affection, and accused him that he cared all the time. Mike just wanted to know he wasn't alone. Harvey just hoped he could live up the woman's expectations, that he wouldn't hurt Mike, he didn't want to hurt him, he couldn't imagine hurting Mike like that. But then he knew he was going to, because he knew how this was going to end. In divorce. How can they get divorced without somehow one or both of them getting hurt? This had indeed got messy and complicated.

"I won't hurt him. I love him, and I don't want to see him hurt any more than you do." Harvey reassured her, hoping she would believe him, but then he wasn't sure he believed the words himself. At the moment he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Mike, but he was telling the truth that he didn't want to see Mike hurt, at all. Especially by him. Now he just had to figure out how to try and keep his promise of not hurting Mike, when they both knew how it was going to end between them...

-SUITS-

Mike noticed Harvey's tense attitude and preoccupation as soon as he walked back into Grammy's room and found both Harvey and Grammy sitting in silence, and the atmosphere had changed completely.

Grammy had seemed fine when they said goodbye, but Harvey was distant, and when Mike made a joke to try and cheer Harvey up, Harvey merely gave him a small smile and then turned back to glaring out the window. Mike sighed, whatever Grammy had said to Harvey had definitely upset him, he just hoped she hadn't insulted him or told another embarrassing story from his childhood.

It was about 8 o'clock when they got back to the condo and Mike watched Harvey go straight to his bedroom, without saying a word to him. Mike frowned as he too went to his own room, the guest room, and took a shower and got changed into more comfortable clothes. He was thinking about why Harvey was so upset, when he remembered that he was supposed to be angry with Harvey for what happened with Louis earlier. Mike had no idea what was going on with Harvey today, this morning he was kissing him and now he's practically ignoring him! Nevertheless, Mike's feelings for Harvey would not go away, no matter how hard Mike tried to deny them and bury them, they still managed to resurface with thoughts of kissing Harvey senseless, just like Harvey had kissed him earlier.

Now Mike just had more questions though, especially after Harvey set conditions for their arrangement, and then goes and kissed him. Did this mean Harvey had feelings for him too? Would he keep kissing him like that? Because Mike was pretty sure if he did, Mike wouldn't be able to stop himself falling in love with Harvey.

Mike had stayed in his room for god knows how long, wanting to give Harvey space to sort out whatever thoughts and emotion were going on in his head. Then Mike suddenly smelt a waft of something spicy and sweet as finally gave up and walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. The sight before him was one he would relive over and over again, Harvey standing in the kitchen, in lounge pants, an old Harvard T-shirt and bare foot, and he was cooking! Harvey Specter, the best lawyer in New York, was actually cooking.

"Er Harvey?" Mike said uncertainly as he walked further into the kitchen; "What are you doing?"

"Line dancing." Harvey said rolling his eyes as he set out too plates, sliding one towards Mike; "What does it look like? I'm cooking." Harvey said mimicking Mike from this morning

"Why?" Mike said frowning as he walked slowly over to the kitchen island, and sat himself down. Harvey then slid a plate towards him, which was his favourite food of spaghetti and meatballs.

"For your information Mike, human beings have to eat meals in the evening called dinner and-"

"Haha very funny Harvey." Mike said rolling his eyes; "But I'm serious. I didn't even know you could cook."

"Well I don't live on takeaway and fast foods, unlike some people."

"Hey I don't either. I can cook you know."

"Well you can cook tomorrow then." Harvey said as he sat down and started eating, he saw out the corner of his eye Mike was still staring at him. He sighed as he looked up at met Mike's eye

"What?"

"How did you know this was my favourite food?"

Harvey was taken aback slightly, he hadn't known that about Mike. It was just the first thing Harvey thought to cook. But he wasn't exactly going to tell Mike that, instead he merely smiled; "A lawyer has to have his secrets Mike."

Mike rolled his eyes, but smiled before tucking into his plate of food. Harvey found himself waiting expectantly for Mike's judgement. When Mike smiled, a smile which made his eyes sparkle, Harvey found his heart skip a beat. And it made him smile.

"Damn this is good Harvey. Why haven't you cooked this before? This is amazing."

"Better than getting takeout?"

"Totally." Mike said nodding. And they ate in comfortable silence for a while. The kind of silence that isn't awkward, but the kind where, when its with someone important and someone you care about, where you feel relaxed and comfortable.

When Harvey saw Mike was nearly finished he couldn't resist any longer and confronted Mike;

"So…you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

Mike instantly froze, his hand midway between his plate and his mouth. Then his gaze flickered to Harvey's as he lowered his hand;

"What's there to talk about Harvey? I think its pretty clear what happened. You stepped in between me and Louis because you clearly thought that I can't stand up for myself, especially to Louis." Harvey found Mike's tone slightly bitter, but ignored it

"That's not true Mike. I didn't even think about that, not for a second."

"Alright." Mike said setting down his fork loudly; "Then why did you? Hmm? What exactly were you thinking Harvey? I'm not some silly kid or puppy that needed saving. I can fight my own battles Harvey, and I can certainly handle Louis."

"Honestly. Mike I don't know what I was thinking. I just know that in that moment, when I overheard Louis insult you, and then when I saw him grabbing your wrist like that, I just..I couldn't take it. I can't explain it. In that moment I just wanted to beat the hell out of Louis. I wasn't thinking for one moment that you couldn't handle yourself Mike."

Harvey met Mike's gaze, and watched as Mike's frown and narrowed eyes softened until there was a small smile on his face; "You care. That's why you did it! You totally care about me!"

Harvey rolled his eyes but didn't deny it, immediately thinking back to his conversation with Mike's Grandmother.

"I knew it." Mike said grinning and carried in eating

"Whatever you say kid. Just don't think I'm going to do that everytime. Louis is an asshole, so you better be prepared next time."

"Thanks Harvey."

"It really wasn't a bit deal Mike." Harvey said turning to put his plate in the dishwasher

"Actually I thought it was rather sexy." Mike muttered under his breathe before he had another mouthful of food, thinking Harvey hadn't heard him. But he had. And he whipped around and looked at Mike shocked

"What..what did you just say?"

Mike froze again, and gulped down his food, avoiding Harvey's gaze

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything." Mike rambled; "Um thanks for the food, but well I'm exhausted Harvey. I'mjustgoingtogotobedseeyouinthemorning."

And just like that Mike was gone. Once again Harvey was left speechless. Had Mike said what he thought he said? Did he mean it? Harvey found himself smiling as he sat down on the sofa with a glass of scotch, thinking about his associate in the next room. He had to admit, today went better than he imagined. Harvey found himself reliving the kiss with Mike in the elevator and in his office, then to hear Mike call him sexy, well damn, maybe this whole married thing wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5 - Could this Be Love?

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Could this Be Love?_**

Mike felt totally embarrassed about what he said to Harvey, he couldn't believe he called him sexy, right to his face! And by the look on Harvey's face, it was a mistake. Now he had no idea what to do. He tried to deny it, but was sure Harvey wouldn't believe him. He just had to hope Harvey would never mention it again.

Therefore, it wasn't surprising that Mike dreamt about Harvey that night. It started out a normal day at the office until Harvey told him to come to his office where he proceeded to just kiss Mike, and Mike couldn't resist kissing him back. Mike woke up the next morning still feeling the ghost of Harvey's lips against his.

Mike got showered and dressed as quietly as he could and as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid Harvey. He even hoped to have breakfast before Harvey woke up, he opened his door slowly and quietly and peeked his head out, not hearing or seeing anyone he stepped out slowly.

"Morning Mike."

Mike jumped and threw his shoes that he was holding onto the floor and clutched his chest;

"Jesus Harvey you scared the shit out of me!" Mike said picking up his shoes and looked at Harvey standing by the kitchen island, fully dressed and sipping coffee as he smirked at Mike.

 _Damn the man had no idea how sexy he was._ Mike mused.

"Well that's what happens when you skulk around."

"I wasn't skulking."

"No you were just hoping to avoid me." Harvey said still sipping his coffee but looked away from Mike.

Mike sighed as he sat down at the kitchen island; "I'm sorry Harvey."

"So you admit you were trying to avoid me?" Harvey asked putting his cup in the dishwasher and turning back to Mike and crossing his arms; "Why?"

"I don't know Harvey. I just…I don't know how to do this." Mie said gesturing to him and Harvey; "I don't know what to say to you, or even how to act around you."

Harvey sighed as he looked away before leaning forward; "Mike you don't have to act any differently towards me than you normally would. This shouldn't change anything between us."

"Really?" Mike scoffed; "How do you expect this;" Mike held up his finger showing his ring; "Not to change us? Are we just going to forget all about this when we get divorced and go back to the ways thing were before, the way we were? What are supposed to say to-"

Mike was too busy ranting that he hadn't noticed that Harvey had walked around the kitchen island and was now in front him, he didn't notice until Harvey's lips were on his, cutting him off mid rant.

It was like his whole brain shut down after that and all he thought about, all he felt and tasted was Harvey. He couldn't resist moaning as he returned the kiss.

"You know I think this is my new favourite way of shutting you up." Harvey muttered as he pulled away

It took Mike a moment to register the kiss and what Harvey had just said;

"What?"

Harvey merely smirked and Mike frowned at the smugness on Harvey's face;

"What so you just kiss me to shut me up? What about all those conditions you set out? What about…"

Harvey kissed Mike again, smiling as he cupped Mike's face and felt Mike instantly wrap his arms around him.

Harvey pulled away with a large grin as he felt pretty proud of the effect he had on Mike;

"I've learnt as a lawyer you have to be able to adapt to changing situations Mike." Harvey said with utter seriousness that Mike didn't know if he was actually serious or just making fun of him.

However he didn't have time to ask Harvey about what the hell just happened, because Harvey had walked away;

"You have five minutes to have get your ass downstairs and into the car or you're walking to work." Harvey yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the front door

Mike merely sat there for a moment frowning before he realised what Harvey said and he sprang into action.

Harvey was smiling as he sat in the car checking his phone, still going over kissing Mike in the kitchen. He found he just couldn't control himself when he was alone with Mike. When Mike was rambling or freaking out, he found it quite adorable and cute and found he couldn't stop himself just kissing Mike. It was priceless seeing the look on Mike's face afterwards, when he tried to figure it out.

He knew Mike had a point with what he was saying, and he instantly flashed back to his conversation with Mike's Grandmother. Harvey was thinking the exact same questions that Mike was, especially what was going to happen to them when this thing was over? He didn't want things to change between them, he valued Mike as his associate and as much as he didn't like to admit it, his friend. He didn't want them getting divorced to ruin what they had. Then again he wasn't sure he wanted to divorce Mike. The more he thought about them being married the more he liked it, and the more he didn't want to stop being married.

Suddenly Harvey's thoughts were interrupted as the door was thrown open and Mike literally jumped in.

"You're late. I said 5 minutes." Harvey said without looking at Mike

"You also said that you would leave without me and make me walk." Mike replied and Harvey looked at him with a raised eyebrow before rolling his eyes as he looked at Mike's suit

"What?"

"Do you honestly have no idea how to tie a tie?" Harvey said amused as he grabbed Mike's tie and pulled Mike closer so he could tie it for him. He didn't realise how close Mike was, or how intimate the situation was, until he lifted his gaze and met Mike's. He found the pup blushing and staring at him with an expression he didn't know.

"All done." Harvey said pulling back before he kissed Mike again, he had to show some restraint at least until he figured out what to do about Mike and how he felt towards him.

"Thanks." Mike mumbled looking away and out the window. Still reeling from making out with Harvey. He realised that every time he kissed Harvey, he felt like Harvey was taking a piece of his heart, and it wouldn't take long before he fell completely in love with him. That is if he wasn't already.

-SUITS-

Donna meanwhile was wondering about what wedding gift to bestow on her boys, now known as Pearson Hardmann's power couple. Of course she was angry for missing out on Harvey and Mike's wedding, but she was happy for them, and wanted to give them the perfect gift. Which was difficult even for Donna, especially as Harvey and Mike were so different, Harvey liking the more extravagant gifts and Mike liking the more personal gifts.

However, Donna found her prayers were answered when her phone rung with an unexpected call.

"Harvey's Specter's office." Donna said answering the phone not looking up from her computer

"Is that Donna?"

Donna's hand froze as she recognised the voice, but still wasn't sure who it was;

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Mike's Grandmother."

"Oh yes Edith of course. Is everything ok? Are you trying to get ahold of Mike because I can-"

"No, no. Actually I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Donna said suddenly very curious

"Yes I wanted to talk about my grandson and Harvey."

Donna leant back in her chair; "They told you they were married?"

"Yes they came to see me last night and told me. I don't have to tell you it was a shock, I mean I knew how Michael felt about Harvey, but I had no idea they had been dating let alone got married. My grandson has never lied to me or kept something from me, not even about how he got this job."

"So you're concerned?"

"You could say that. I know that Harvey loves Mike, I knew that as soon as I saw him look at Michael. But Michael has told me about Harvey and the way he treats women."

 _Oh I get it now._ Donna thought nodding her head

"I see where you going with this Edith, but you don't have to worry. I know Harvey may seem uncaring at times, but deep down he really does care, especially about those close to him. And you're right he does love Mike, and Harvey protects those he loves. He won't hurt Mike. Besides if he did, he would have me to deal him."

Edith chuckled; "Yes Michael has also told me what an extraordinary woman you are, and how much he values you as a friend."

Donna smiled, she had no idea the puppy thought of her that way. He would have to give him a treat when she sees him.

"But there is something else bothering you?" Donna asked hearing worry in her voice

Edith chuckled; "I guess there's no use hiding things from you is there?" She paused; "It's just…It's difficult for me to come to terms with the fact that I missed Michael's wedding. I raised him, and I've been a part of every part of his life, so to miss my only Grandson's wedding…"

"I understand." Donna said sympathetically; "I was upset too for missing the wedding."

"Yes but it's also more than that. I'm sure you know that Michael lost his parents when he was just a child, and he doesn't have any other family but me. He did once say to me that he considered the people at Pearson Hardmann to be his family, and I'm just saddened that neither of us got to be part of such a big part of Mike's life. And I could tell Michael was too."

Donna suddenly smiled; "Edith you have just given me the most brilliant idea!"

-SUITS-

Once Mike and Harvey got into the office they were back to their normal selves and even bantering as they walked towards Harvey's office.

Both men suddenly froze though when they saw Donna's desk empty;

"Woah!" Mike gasped; "Where's Donna? Has hell frozen over?"

Harvey rolled his eyes but smiled; "A bit dramatic Mike."

Mike followed Harvey into his office; "Oh come on Harvey, this is the second time Donna has not been at her desk. What if something happened? What if she's sick? What if she's missing?"

"I appreciate the concern puppy but I'm fine."

Suddenly both men whipped their heads around as Donna walked in holding two cups of coffee, smiling at them both

"See Mike. She's fine." Harvey said taking one of the coffees, before Mike took the other but hesitated as he narrowed his eyes at Donna;

"Where were you Donna?" Mike asked suspiciously

"Well actually I was speaking to Jessica and Rachel."

Harvey stopped as he sipped his coffee and narrowed his eyes at Donna as he set his coffee down; "Oh no what did you do?"

"What?"

"That look on your face, that's what you have when you're up to something."

Mike looked between Harvey and Donna before Donna suddenly sat down in one of the chairs looking excited; "Ok ok, I've finally figured out what to get you two."

"For what?" Harvey asked

"For your wedding present of course."

"Oh right, so what is it?" Harvey asked curiously, wondering how Donna had picked something so quick

Mike tilted his head as he saw Donna grin and there was a sparkle in her eye, he had never seen her so excited.

"Well first off I had no idea what to get you both, and I was actually thinking about not getting you anything, you know as payback for not inviting me to your wedding. But then I suddenly knew,…..for your wedding present, I am going to give you..your wedding."

Harvey choked on his coffee momentarily before he frowned at Donna; "What?"

"I don't understand." Mike added

"Well after speaking to Mike's Grandmother I realised…"

"Wait, you called my Grandmother?"

"No. She called me."

"Wha…why?"

"Because she feels the same as I do. Upset that she got to miss her only grandson's wedding. You got married in Vegas, drunk, and I gather you probably don't remember it all, and it wasn't the most romantic setting. So I want to rectify that, and give you the wedding that you and all of us deserve, a wedding that you'll both remember and treasure."

Mike was speechless, and didn't know how to respond. Thankfully Harvey spoke up;

"You're kidding right?" Harvey said chuckling slightly, but by Donna's face Harvey realised she wasn't

"Donna. Look that is very considerate of you, but there is really no need, Mike and I are already married so there would be no point in us having a wedding."

"Really? Because I see differently, and so does Mike's Grandmother, Jessica and Rachel."

"Well it doesn't really matter what you all want, this is about me and Mike."

"Exactly you and Mike. So Mike…" She turned to Mike and so did Harvey; "What do you think?"

Mike looked between them before gulping; "Erm I don't.."

"See he doesn't want to."

"He didn't say that Harvey." Donna said rolling her eyes; "Besides I think I wasn't actually clear, you don't get a say whether it happens or not."

"Oh really? Because I thought seeing as I would be the one getting married in this wedding, I think it is."

"Yes but have you forgotten it's a gift Harvey. Or have you forgotten what receiving a gift entails, you don't get to choose what gift you get, you just accept it. Besides I've already cleared it with Jessica and Rachel and they agree. So there is really no point trying to fight this, it's happening whether you like it right now or not. But I assure you that when the wedding comes you'll both be thanking me for it. Trust me."

Harvey sighed realising that no matter how much he refused to believe it was happening, Donna would only do it anyway and somehow force him down the aisle. Donna had ways of making you do things.

"Fine. But every decision, Mike and I have the final say. Understood?"

"Of course Harvey. This is going to be so much fun. I always wanted to plan a wedding!" Donna ran out and Harvey turned to Mike

"You could have backed me up there you know."

But Mike sat there frozen and staring into space;

"Mike." Harvey said louder making Mike finally look at him;

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said? Why didn't you say anything or back me up?"

"I don't...I don't understand what just happened."

Harvey just rolled his eyes; "Do you think you could get your brain to catch up for me?"

A moment later Mike's eyes widened; "Oh my god."

"There we go." Harvey said sipping his coffee;

"Oh we're so screwed." Mike mumbled looking at Harvey;

Harvey merely sighed; "Yep."

-SUITS-

News spread unbelievable quick about what Donna was planning, and within an hour the whole office knew!

Mike just couldn't wrap his head around it, he thought that the worst thing he had to worry about was living with Harvey. But now they had to plan a wedding! An actual wedding, where Mike would marry Harvey, and confess his feelings in front of everyone, in front of his Grandmother!

Mike closed his eyes and hit his head against his desk, could this get any worse?

"Mike!"

"Ugh." Mike groaned, apparently it could get worse; "What do you want Louis?" Mike said without looking up

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Mike said before lifting his head and seeing Louis frown at him

"So is it true? You and Harvey are planning a wedding?"

"Yep."

"Why? Thought you were already 'married'?" Louis finished using air quotes

Mike rolled his eyes, _not this again!_

"Look Louis I thought I made it clear yesterday that I love Harvey. You're lucky I didn't tell Jessica about that little stunt you pulled on me, so unless it's work related I'm really not interesting in talking to you."

Louis turned red and was fuming, Mike could tell he was about to erupt.

"You..!"

"Louis!" Both men turned to see Donna and Rachel walk over; "Norma's looking for you. Something about your sister and a pocket watch."

"Oh no." Louis paled before running

"What was that about?" Mike asked as Donna and Rachel approached his desk

"Just a little blackmail material. Always good to have." Donna said winking at Mike

"Riiight." Mike said a little nervously, suspecting Donna and Rachel were up to something, by the way they grinned at him; "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can help us pick out theme ideas for your wedding?!" Donna said handing Mike a large white binder and when Mike looked down at it he frowned;

"Erm Donna is this a wedding binder?"

"Your wedding binder. I created this for my own wedding when I was just a little girl but thought it would be better suited for you and Harvey."

Mike's eyes widened slightly before he slowly opened the binder and flicked through the pages;

"Wow…it's erm very detailed."

"Of course it is, you honestly don't think I would have every detail and scenario of my wedding accounted for." Donna said rolling her eyes

Mike saw Donna was very detailed in her planning, as he saw many different venues, caterers, tux shop, flowers shops and party planners listed. It was really overwhelming and made Mike realise that Donna was actually serious about planning their wedding. Mike felt suddenly scared about the whole thing, it was one thing to already be married to Harvey after a drunken night and barely remember it, but to have a real big wedding, surrounded by friends and families as Mike and Harvey verbally confess their love?! How was Mike supposed to deal with that? He already felt like he had feelings for Harvey, and if they go through with the wedding there was no way Mike wouldn't be able to stop himself falling for Harvey. How would Mike be able to keep his feelings out of it? God it just seemed like everything about this was spinning out of control, and Mike had no idea what to do. What had he gotten himself into?

-SUITS-

Harvey had tried repeatedly to convince Donna not to go throw with the whole wedding idea, but she wouldn't listen and he realised it was pointless, there really was no telling Donna once she set her mind to something. He didn't know whether it was Donna's way of giving Mike and him their wedding gift, or punishment for not telling her about their 'relationship'. Either way it was not good, now him and Mike were in it deeper than ever, and he could tell that Mike was freaking out. He didn't blame him.

But Harvey had to hand it to Mike, he'd seen the way Donna and Rachel had commandeered him for the day yesterday as they went over wedding ideas. Apparently according to Donna, a wedding takes a long time to plan and a lot of details to go over, and he had no choice but to hand Mike over or have to sacrifice himself too. He felt bad, but apparently Mike had held his own. In fact he even heard that he challenged Donna on the theme idea and didn't back down, not everyone would have done that. On good source he knew most of the office were scared of Donna, he even was at times, although he would never tell anyone that.

Harvey wanted to make it up to Mike though, he felt like he owed Mike for sticking with their lie when he knew how hard it was for Mike. So he decided to do something nice for him.

That Saturday morning Mike woke up to find Harvey in his room;

"Harvey?!" Mike said sitting upright; "What are you doing in here?"

Harvey didn't even look at Mike; "Trying to decide on what colour you want."

"For what?"

"For the walls." Harvey said finally looking at Mike and holding up a fan of colours

Mike merely looked at the colours before back at Harvey; "This is some kind of weird dream right?"

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Just pick a colour will you?"

"Why?" Mike sad getting up out of bed and taking the colours from Harvey

Harvey sighed; "I know this whole arrangement has gotten really complicated, especially now Donna has taken it upon herself to act as our fairy godmother." Mike couldn't help but smirk; "And I thought since you were going to be living here indefinitely, that you should make it yours. Whatever colour you want, whatever else you want in here, and I'm serious Mike you can unpack your stuff and make yourself at home. There really is no point in keeping your stuff in those boxes."

Mike looked at Harvey and realised that this was his way of trying to make up for the situation they were in, and try to make Mike feel at home. It gave Mike a warm feeling, and he smiled; "How about sky blue?" Mike said holding up the colour card to Harvey;

Harvey look at it a moment as he tilted his head and then nodded; "It matches your eyes."

Mike instantly froze at Harvey's comment and found Harvey was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

But then Harvey shook his head and the blank expression returned; "Oh and I've decided to clear space in the study and put a desk in there for you, so you have somewhere to work if you wanted."

Mike merely nodded, utterly speechless. Harvey was actually being considerate to his feelings, to him feeling at home there, and he was caring. It was strange yet completely attractive.

"Thanks Harvey."

-SUITS-

It felt strangely domestic for Mike to be going to pick out paint and a desk with Harvey, and he liked it. A lot. He never had someone else to make decisions with on deciding on paint, colour schemes. It was nice, it made Mike not feel so alone.

The desk needed to be put together it turned out, so they decided to do the painting first. Then whilst the first coat dried they would make up the desk.

It was a little awkward at first as Mike and Harvey painted in silence, the Mike couldn't take it anymore.

"I never pegged you for doing your own home decorating. I would have thought you would pay something to do all this for you."

Harvey stopped painting and looked at Mike before smiling; "I'm not a snob Mike. I have been known to get down and dirty when necessary."

Mike couldn't help interpreting Harvey's words inappropriately, as that was the only way his mind would hear them.

"In fact when I was at Harvard I did a small painting job on the weekends to help pay for my tuition."

Mike tilted his head at Harvey; "Well aren't you just full of surprises."

Harvey rolled his eyes but maintained his glance on Mike; "What about you? I assume you had Trevor help you out with that crapartment of yours."

Now it was Mike's turn to roll his eyes; "Nah Trevor wasn't the type to help out with painting or decorating. He was more the type to steal paint and desks and sell them."

Harvey noted a sense of bitterness of Mike's tone, and noticed the way Mike frowned. Until it was gone a moment later and Harvey wondered just how bad Trevor hurt Mike.

They fell into silence again as Mike started reminiscing about his time with Trevor, and Harvey didn't know what else to say.

However just as Harvey came over to the paint roller pallet for more paint, Mike took that moment to sneeze and drop the paint roller, and it landed in the large puddle of paint with such force, that paint splattered up onto both Mike and Harvey, but mostly Harvey, completely covering him in paint.

Mike gaped for a moment as Harvey looked down at himself and wipe paint from his face;

"Oh my god..Harvey…I'm so sorry….I..I'll pay for the dry cleaning." Mike rambled panicking that Harvey would be furious

However instead Harvey lifted his paint roller and ran it over Mike's face.

Mike stumbled back and wiped his hands over his face clearing the paint, before gaping at Harvey, who burst out laughing. Mike was shocked for a moment before he started laughing too;

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Mike warned before bending down and grabbing his paint roller and wielding it at Harvey.

Both men suddenly got into a full painting war, which by the end of it there was more paint on themselves than there was on the walls.

Mike was laying down on the floor laughing and trying to get his breathe back, when Harvey suddenly joined him.

"Harvey that was the most fun I've ever had!" Mike said between laughs

"Actually me too." Harvey said honestly

Mike turned his head to the side to face Harvey; "Thanks Harvey."

Harvey equally turned to face Mike; "For covering you in paint."

"No. For trying to make me feel at home." Mike paused as he sighed; "You know I've never truly felt at home since before my parents died."

Harvey suddenly found the way the light was catching Mike's face, illuminating Mike's eyes and the paint on his face, it was incredibly attractive. He found himself reaching out and wiping a bit of paint off Mike's nose, but his hand lingered slightly and he caught Mike lean into his touch. Their faces got closer and Mike found he couldn't take his eyes off Harvey.

"I was right." Harvey said interrupting Mike's thought; "The paint does match your eyes." He whispered

Mike smiled before he finally drew back from Harvey and sat up; "I er guess I should clear this paint up."

Mike had to pull back or he would have kissed Harvey, and in that moment he was not sure that if he started kissing Harvey he wouldn't be able to stop.

-SUITS-

Harvey spent a little longer than necessary trying to remove all the paint from himself and his clothes, and he found he didn't know how to act towards Mike now. It's like whenever he was alone with him, all he wanted to do was kiss him, and it was complicated enough as it was so really he didn't want to make it worse.

Eventually Harvey walked into the study to find Mike was already putting the desk together, and was in the middle of reading the instructions when Harvey walked in.

"Oh didn't know you started already, you should have told me."

Mike didn't even look up, and merely turned to the wood pieces and picked up a screwdriver; "Don't worry about it Harvey. I've got it."

"I'm happy to help Mike." Harvey said as he knelt down beside Mike and picked up the instructions

"No it's fine, I can do it Harvey. You don't have to help. Why don't you go watch TV or something?"

Mike didn't intend it to sound rude, but to Harvey it did and he frowned. Whilst Mike still refused to look at him.

"Is everything ok?" Harvey finally asked

Mike shrugged as he started hammering; "Fine." But it came out bitterly and sharp

Harvey merely raised his eyebrow; "Oh your fine? So that's why you're abusing that nail?"

Mike finally looked at him and frowned at him; "What?"

"Did I do something? Or say something?" Harvey asked narrowing his eyes at Mike

Mike shook his head and tried to take the instructions of Harvey, but Harvey held on;

"Harvey let go!"

"Only if you tell me why you're upset? What's wrong with you?"

Mike huffed; "Nothing." And let go of the instructions as he grabbed another piece of wood and held it against the other piece of wood and started hammering. Harvey thought that if he hit any harder he would break the desk.

"Take it easy Mike. What did that desk do to you?"

"The desk didn't do anything to me." Mike grumbled and Harvey understood the meaning and instantly knew Mike really was angry at him

"Seriously Mike what did I do?"

"Harvey.."

Harvey frowned, Mike's tone was almost pleading

"Mike…"

"Harvey please just drop it!" Mike yelled just as he picked up another nail and started hammering it into the wood when he hit his thumb, hard.

"Shit!" Mike swore and dropped the hammer on the ground as he jumped up and cradled his thumb

"Mike let me see." Harvey said immediately rushing to Mike and reaching out to take his hand but Mike stepped back

"It's nothing Harvey." Mike said and to prove it to Harvey he tried to shake his hand, and instantly hissed and swore at the pain

"Dammit Mike don't be an idiot just let me see." Harvey said firmly and this time managed to grab Mike's hand and inspected Mike's thumb, slightly caressing it. Mike merely stood frozen as he watched Harvey treat his thumb like a treasured object.

"I'll get some ointment for it, but you should really be more careful Mike, you could have really hurt yourself." Harvey said finally looking at Mike, and Mike saw his eyes were full of concern and worry. Mike couldn't take it anymore and leant forward and kissed Harvey, as he wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck and pulled him closer. For a moment Harvey stayed completely still, before putting his hands on Mike's waist and deepened the kiss, tongues fighting for dominance and Harvey tilted his head for better access.

Eventually Mike's brain caught up with his actions and he instantly stepped back breaking off the kiss;

"I'm sorry Harvey. I…"

"Mike."

Just one word and Mike looked up at a flushed Harvey, who suddenly stepped forward, but Mike stepped back and held up a hand

"No. Don't." And Mike bolted, leaving Harvey utterly confused.

Harvey quickly found Mike hiding in the bathroom running his thumb under the cold water. He sighed as he stood next to Mike and started rubbing ointment on Mike's thumb. Mike didn't resist and as Harvey looked up at Mike, who was staring down at his thumb, he saw Mike's eyes were full of emotion. When he was done, he gently put his finger under Mike's chin and lifted it up making Mike look at him.

"Talk to me Mike." Harvey said softly and Mike closed his eyes and leant in Harvey's touch

A few moments later Harvey finally got Mike to sit down on the sofa next to him.

"Ok talk." Harvey said firmly

Mike started fiddling with his hands nervously; "I.."

"And don't even think of lying to me." Harvey interrupted

Mike sighed; "I can't do this Harvey."

Harvey felt his heart plummet but he remained calm; "Can't do what?"

"I can't do this." Mike said gesturing between him and Harvey; "I can't do this whole living together and acting like everything is normal. I can't just walk around out there pretending to be your husband and then sit in this condo with you and act like we aren't married. Like we're just friends or roommates. I can't sit here anymore and not kiss you like I want to." Mike finished whispering.

Harvey sat pondering Mike's words for a moment and he realised it explained a lot, why Mike was avoiding him, and why he kissed him with such passion, and what his Grammy said about Mike loving him. Harvey knew he should let him down easy, tell him that they shouldn't kiss anymore, but instead what he said was;

"Well then I'm going to have to fix that." Harvey said in a husky voice and as soon as Mike turned to look at him with wide eyes he swooped in and kissed Mike. Then he pushed him down to laying on the couch and positioned himself to laying on top of him kissing him as much passion as Mike kissed him.

"Harvey.." Mike pleaded and Harvey pulled back as he felt Mike lightly push against his chest; "Please don't just kiss me to shut me up, I want you to kiss me because you want to."

"Who says I don't?"

Mike gaped at Harvey; "What?"

Harvey sighed as he leant off Mike so he could sit up; "Look Mike I don't know what this is between us, but there is something definitely there. And if what you said was true and if what happened in Vegas is anything to go by, I'm sure you'll agree. Whenever we're near each other all I want to do is kiss you, and that's not to pull off this charade, but because I find myself attracted to you Mike. Don't ask me to explain it, I don't understand it myself."

Mike wanted to break out and grin right there, but had to restrain himself;

"So what are you saying? What about those conditions we agreed upon?"

"Like I said Mike, a lawyer has to be able to adapt to changing circumstances. Now clearly us not kissing is not helping either of us, so I propose we just go with the flow and see where this thing takes us. And if either one of wants to kiss each other well then lets just go with it, and not question it."

"So you're saying if I kiss you right now, you'll kiss me back and neither of us have to think of the consequences?" Mike asked

Harvey nodded; "If that's what you want Mike."

It wasn't what Mike wanted at all, Mike wanted Harvey. All of him. But he knew Harvey would never love him, so he decided he had to take what he could get. So he smiled and leant in and kissed Harvey, Harvey instantly reciprocated and again pushed Mike into the sofa and kissed him passionately.

Mike knew it was a bad idea, and he knew it was already too late. That he was already falling in love with Harvey and there was no turning back.

Then again, as Mike moaned into the kiss, he realised that the whole going with the flow thing, definitely had it's upsides.


	6. Chapter 6 - Unrequited Love? Not Really

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _Feeling of Unrequited Love?_**

 ** _(Not Really...)_**

Once Mike and Harvey finished their steamy make out session they finally got back to finishing off making up the desk. Both men were especially happy after having relieved some stress and tension and strangely there was no more awkwardness between them.

When the desk was built, Mike and Harvey got back to painting and finished the second coat in time for dinner. As both men were too tired to cook, they got pizza and beers and watched the basketball game on TV.

Mike was trying to focus on the game, but his thoughts just kept drifting towards Harvey and their make out session earlier. Harvey had said to just go with the flow and see where this went, but Mike wasn't entirely sure what that meant. Did that mean they could only kiss? Because if they kept having more make out sessions like that Mike was worried about where it would lead…to a place neither men could come back from.

"Mike?" Suddenly the left side of Mike's cheek was stinging and he frowned as he turned to Harvey;

"Did you just slap me?"

"I couldn't get your attention. You zoned out. Do you know that you do that a lot? What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Mike said shrugging

"Oh really?" Harvey said smirking clearly amused; "Remember Mike you're a terrible liar."

Mike rolled his eyes; "Fine! You win. I was thinking about you."

Harvey raised an eyebrow but still smiled at him; "Oh yeah? What about me exactly?" Mike didn't notice Harvey edging closer; "Is it my hair? My charm? Sense of humour?"

Mike just looked at him before laughing; "Your charm really?"

Harvey ignored Mike's comment and edged even closer; "Or is it my amazing kissing skills?" He whispered as his face was only inches away from Mike's.

Mike felt his heart rate speed up slightly as he couldn't take his eyes of Harvey.

"You think your kissing skills are amazing?" Mike said smirking wickedly at Harvey.

Harvey narrowed his eyes; "Are you saying they're not?"

"I don't know Harvey, I don't really remember I guess they didn't leave that much of an impress-" Mike didn't even finish his sentence before Harvey practically jumped on him and kissed him furiously. Mike found it incredibly hot and couldn't resist kissing Harvey back. When Harvey pulled back and started kissing his neck before giving him a love bit, Mike merely moaned and kissed Harvey again.

When Harvey pulled back he smiled at him; "Now what were you saying about my kisses?"

-SUITS-

The next morning, Harvey made sure to kiss Mike many times during breakfast and before they started unpacking Mike's stuff, to prove a point that Mike wouldn't be able to forget his kisses. It seemed to work as Mike seemed to be walking around in utter confusion for a while afterwards. Harvey knew there would be consequences for kissing Mike, no matter what he said to Mike himself, but Harvey didn't want to think about that. Right now he was enjoying just spending time with Mike, and as Harvey realised they were dangerously close to an actual relationship he found that he liked it.

After the painting was finished and the desks was built yesterday, both men decided to go for something a bit less strenuous and merely move onto unpacking Mike's stuff.

Harvey didn't realise how many books Mike had until he found about 5 boxes full of books.

"When you said you liked to read, I had no idea you seriously read this much. So…you remember every word of all these books?" Harvey said holding up a couple of books in each hand

Mike turned to him with a cocky grin; "Yep."

"Then why do you keep them? I mean if you remember them, then why do you keep them?"

Mike put on a sad smile as he walked over and slowly started picking books out the box Harvey was looking at; "Most of these were my parents." Mike said softly as he ran a hand over on the books at the memories; "My mum had an eidetic memory and she liked to read too, she even went to a lot of antique markets looking for old books because she said that although she remembered every word, that she just loved the feel of the pages, and holding a real book in her hands. I guess I do too."

Harvey tilted his head and smiled at Mike; "So where do you want them? In here or in the living room?"

Mike looked at Harvey and smiled; "It's all fine in here Harvey. Seriously I know you probably don't want to mix your stuff with mine." Mike said shrugging as he took the books from Harvey and put them back in the box. Harvey merely frowned and picked them up again; "I'm going to put these in the living room." And he walked out, Mike waited until he was gone before smiling. Then he went back to the box he was looking through, it was stuff from his old childhood bedroom, that he'd boxed up and hadn't look in since. He rest a rush of emotions and memories as he looked at all his old toys and photos of him and his parents.

Mike smiled as he sat down on a stack of boxes behind him that were also full of books, as he pulled out a small 6x4 photo frame with a photo of him and his mom. Mike was about 5 in the photo, with a mop of blonde hair, and his mom was wearing a long flowing summer dress. She had her arms wrapped around Mike, with her head next to his as they smiled at the camera. Mike remembered the day like it was yesterday, and smiled at the memory. The happy memories with his parents were ones he particularly cherished.

Harvey meanwhile had put the two books on his small bookcase beside the sofa and came back for more when he found Mike looking at a photo. He walked over and peered at it and smiled;

"She's beautiful." Harvey said instantly knowing at it was Mike's mom, he could see Mike had the same eyes and hair colour as his mom.

Mike smiled; "Yeah she was." He turned to Harvey and handed it to him; "My mom loved the beach, and whenever we had a weekend free we would go down to the beach at the Hamptons. My dad also joked that as my mom and I both had eidetic memories that there was no point in taking photos, but my mom always said that whilst she may remember all her memories, a photo is what makes a memory real."

Harvey smiled at Mike, unsure what to say in response.

Mike meanwhile had turned back to the box and pulled out a snow glob of the empire state building and he shook it.

"My dad got me this when I was 7, he knew I liked snow globes." Mike watched the snow fall to the bottom as he remembered Christmas shopping with his mom and dad and it was snowing. His smile fell slightly as he put it back in the box and he gaze landed on a small yellow book underneath another photo. He hesitated slightly before pulling it out.

"Oh my god." Mike gasped

Harvey pulled his gaze from the photo and looked down at Mike curiously; "What is it Mike?" He asked as he set the photo down and saw Mike pulling out a yellow book

"Curious George?" Harvey said as he read off the title

"I thought I…I thought I lost this." Mike whispered as he opened to the first page

 _Michael,_

 _Remember, the people who love you will always be there to help when you're in trouble._

 _Love Mom and Dad_

Mike felt tears well up and he put a hand over his mouth.

Harvey stepped a little closer, worried about Mike, and peered at the page. He felt his heart break a little as he realised the book had special meaning for Mike.

"My mom used to read this to me every night when I was a kid, even know I already knew the story I just loved to hear her read it to me. Couldn't go to sleep until she read it." Mike sighed as he slowly turned the pages

Harvey tried to think of the right thing to say, but he wasn't good at emotions and he had no idea what to say to Mike. He wasn't very close to his own mom, so he couldn't really relate to Mike's connection with his mom.

"I'm sorry Mike." Harvey said when he couldn't think of anything else.

Mike looked at him and smiled; "That's ok. It was a long time ago." He cleared his throat and put the book back in the box as he moved onto another box.

"Mike…are you…?"

"I'll put the clothes in the closet if you can do the books for me."

When Mike sensed Harvey was still standing there, he sighed;

"I'm fine Harvey."

 _Fine._ Harvey was beginning to hate that word.

-SUITS-

Harvey had continued putting Mike's books on his shelves, whilst having a flick through of some of the pages as he did, some of the books he found quiet interesting and was going to ask Mike if he could read some of them some when.

Meanwhile, after Mike had put his clothes in the guest room closet, he told Harvey he was going for a run, and would be back later. He also said that Harvey didn't have to continue sorting his books for him, but Harvey said he didn't mind. And he didn't. He knew that Mike had a lot on his mind, he could tell after Mike found the Curious George book that Mike needed to have some time alone to think. He himself liked to go for a jog when he had a lot on his mind, it helped him clear his mind, and he assumed the same was true for Mike.

Harvey had gone back into the guest room for more books and was just taking the last pile of books out the box, when he knocked another box onto the floor and everything spilled out. A few snow globes, a baseball and glove, but what caught Harvey's eyes was a photo album, it was covered in blue, brown and green tissue paper along with a couple of seashells stuck on the front. Harvey realised that from what Mike told him earlier, it was meant to represent the beach.

Harvey leant back against the side of the bed as he opened the photo album, he didn't even realise what he was doing as he was just too curious.

The first few pages shows pictures of Mike as a baby, and there was small cursive writing underneath that was likely written by Mike's mother;

 _Baby Michael at 6 weeks._

 _Baby Michael at 8 months._

Then Harvey found a double page showing pictures of Mike in front of a cake and his mom and dad's smiling face next to his own.

 _Our Baby Boy's First Birthday!_

Harvey couldn't help but smile as he kept turning the pages. He found the photos went chronological showing Mike at every one of his birthdays' with his parents. Plus there were quite a lot of photos of Mike and his parents at the beach, he realised they must have gone every year. Moreover, there were pictures from every Christmas that showed Mike, his mom and his dad all dressed in holiday jumpers with matching Christmas hats, or Reindeer antlers in front of a large decorated Christmas tree grinning at the camera. Harvey smiled sadly before he rolled his eyes at seeing Mike dressed as Batman on Halloween and chuckled. However he didn't fail to notice that after Mike's 7th birthday there was time gap, and the next photo showed Mike at his 12th birthday, this time with his Grammy and Mike was smiling but it was a sad smile, that wasn't as happy as his earlier ones. And there were no more photos of Mike at the beach, or at Halloween or even at Christmas. In fact it seemed like the only photos that remained were the ones of Mike every year on his birthday and even those got less and less, until they stopped around his 18th birthday and when Harvey turned the page it was blank. As were the rest of the pages. Harvey realised it must have been so hard for Mike losing his parents at only 7, he lost his dad himself 10 years ago, and that was hard enough on him, but as a child? God he couldn't imagine.

Harvey finally realised he was prying into Mike's personal life and went to set the photo album back into the box, when a photo slipped out and onto the floor.

He bent down and picked it up, this one showed Mike with his parents, who were dressed up in fancy black tie clothes. His mom looked stunning. Mike was grinning at the camera, with a missing tooth and Harvey smiled. Then he noticed some writing on the back and turned it over.

 _10_ _th_ _Wedding Anniversary! 16_ _th_ _July 1996_

"That's the last photo I have of them."

Harvey snapped his head up to see Mike standing in the doorway holding his phone in his hand and one earphone in his ear.

Mike took the photo from Harvey and looked at it frowning; "It was their 10th wedding anniversary and they went out to celebrate. I was staying at my Grandmother that weekend, and I remember it rained. A lot. So much that my dad didn't see the other car until it was too late." Mike looked up and met his eyes, and Harvey saw sadness and pain; "That was the night my parents died." Mike said taking the album from Harvey and putting the photo on the very back page, where it was before it fell out.

"Mike….I'm so sorry." Harvey said taking Mike's hand, when Mike turned his back on him

"It's ok Harvey. Like I said it was a long time ago."

Harvey hesitated before turning Mike around and pulling him into a hug. Mike didn't even try resisting and merely hugged Harvey back.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I can't imagine what you must have gone through."

Mike closed his eyes as he pulled Harvey closer, burrowing his head into Harvey's chest, breathing in his scent. It relaxed Mike somehow and made him feel safe, and strangely it made Mike think of home.

"I just miss them sometimes. Like when I see kids with their parents in the park playing catch, or when I see parents shopping with their kids at Christmas. It just makes me think of all those things I missed out on."

"I want to say something to make you feel better but I don't know what to say."

Mike smiled; "You don't have to say anything Harvey. This is enough."

-SUITS-

Mike tried to make it clear to Harvey that he was fine, but Harvey saw that Mike was tense and refused to talk anymore about his parents, so Harvey knew that the conversation was now closed. He understood that it must be a lot for Mike to open up to someone about his past, and about his parents so he felt touched that Mike would open up to him. Especially what with everything that was going on, Harvey wasn't sure what to say to Mike to comfort him, or whether he should just leave him be. This was uncharted territory for Harvey and he was still getting used to having Mike living with him. However, as Harvey glanced around at his apartment, as Mike was now fully unpacked, he found he liked the way that Mike's stuff was mixed in with his stuff. It was like it all moulded together and fit perfectly, and it made Harvey realise that his condo was pretty much empty before Mike moved in, and having Mike here all the time meant he wasn't so lonely, which he also didn't even noticed until Mike was there.

Therefore when Harvey found Mike staying in his room for the rest of the morning he felt strangely odd. Harvey had tried to amuse himself and give Mike space, but he was bored. Which was definitely a first for him as he hadn't been bored since he was in college, he was Harvey Specter for god sake he didn't get bored! Yet he was. And he realised it was all Mike's fault. Ever since Mike had moved in, he'd thrown Harvey's whole routine and living routine upside down, now he had no idea what to do. He'd actually even taken to wandering his apartment aimlessly, browsing Mike's books before he realised enough was enough. He stormed into Mike's room, making the pup practically jump out of his skin.

"What the hell Harvey?" Mike yelled after he realised it was just Harvey and not some burglar or intruder.

Harvey noticed Mike was sitting on the bed looking through the photo album that Harvey was looking through earlier, and was holding in his hand the picture of his parents from the night they died.

Mike frowned as he noticed Harvey had noticed the photo album, Mike quickly shut it before sliding it out of view.

"Did you need something Harvey?"

Harvey shook his head to refocus; "Food."

"Excuse me?"

"I came here to ask you if you were hungry? I was going to get some lunch, do you want to come?"

Mike hesitated and Harvey shrugged his shoulders; "You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to get something to eat." With that Harvey turned on his heels and left.

Harvey was putting on his jacket and grabbing his phone and wallet whilst counting down in his head.

 _5…4…..3….2…1.._

"Harvey wait!" Harvey smiled to himself that he knew Mike so well, but when he turned around his expression was blank.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming too." Mike said slipping on his shoes and jacket.

"Hey don't do me any favours kid."

Mike merely rolled his eyes; "So where are we going?"

-SUITS-

It turned out Harvey didn't actually have a specific destination in mind, or so Mike thought as he realised they had been walking for about five minutes and had passed a lot of coffee shops.

"Harvey where are we going? We are actually going somewhere aren't we? You're not going to lead me into the middle of nowhere and ditch me are you?"

Harvey turned to him with an amused expression as Mike continued;

"Because you know I've remembered the route we've taken, I'll easily find my way back."

Harvey couldn't help but laugh, a real laugh at how ridiculous Mike was being, and by the look on Mike's face he was being serious. Which made it even more funny.

"Oh that's right, I forgot you were a puppy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asking tilting his head

"Puppies always stick with their masters." Harvey said with a shrug

"Oh so you're my master now?"

"Of course, I have been since the moment I hired you."

"You know you're puppy metaphors are just getting plain weird. They don't make any sense."

Harvey smirked at him and nudged him; "That's because you're just a pup."

Mike glared at him and nudged back. Next thing he knew him and Harvey was pushing and shoving each other down the street. However Harvey realised it had gotten a bit extreme when Harvey shoved Mike and he tripped on a soda can and almost hit a bike rider. Mike apologised immensely before Harvey burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, I could have hurt him. You know that's your fault."

"Oh come on you're as thin a twig, you couldn't hurt a fly. But to make up for it I'll buy you a coffee." Harvey said motioning at a coffee place behind him

Mike frowned at him; "Harvey we've past 9 coffee shops on the way here, 3 of which are within 2 blocks of your place. So why did you pick this one?"

"Because it's the best." Harvey said simply as he walked inside. Mike hesitated as he studied the place, it seemed fairly ordinary and not a well-known one like Starbucks, it was just a small independent place. Mike became even more curious.

Mike walked in just as Harvey walked to the counter;

"Harvey darling! My second favourite customer."

Mike watched as woman with brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing casual clothes and lots of bracelets, and rings, walked up to Harvey and hugged him.

"Second favourite? I thought I was your number 1 customer."

"Yes. Emphasis on were." The women said shrugging as she walked off smirking at him, making Harvey follow. Mike instantly liked this women as he walked over. "You haven't been here in almost a week Harvey! That's not good enough."

"Well it's been a busy week."

"It always is with you lawyers." The women said rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms; "But I'm going to need a better explanation." Then Harvey caught her gaze shift to behind him, to Mike.

Harvey stepped to the side and gestured at Mike; "Mike this is Maya, Maya this is Mike….My husband."

Harvey watched in amusement as Maya's eyes widened as she glanced between Mike and Harvey;

"This is _the_ Mike?" Maya asked pointing at Mike; "The one I've heard so much about?"

Mike looked to Harvey smirking and saw Harvey trying to avoid his gaze.

"I can't believe you finally got him to marry you." Maya said smirking at Harvey before walking to Mike. Mike thought she was going to shake his hand but he was immediately pulled into a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Maya said smiling at him; "And as congratulations your first coffee is on the house."

"Maya that's not-…"

"Necessary, yes yes I know." Maya interrupted rolling her eyes; "Just sit your asses down and wait for your coffees, then you can tell me how the hell you convinced this gorgeous man to marry your sorry ass."

Harvey grumbled something as he sat down at a table in the back, and Mike followed a moment later catching Maya wink at him as she walked away.

"Wow she's amazing!" Mike said as he sat down beside Harvey; "She's like Donna."

"Careful don't let Donna here you say that." Harvey said leaning back in his chair

"Donna's not here Harvey."

"She has eyes and ears everywhere Mike." Harvey said seriously with a blank expression and Mike narrowed his eyes at him;

"You can't be serious." Mike said chuckling at how ridiculous it was

"I'm always serious Mike."

"Is he messing with you?" Both men turned to see Maya walk over and join them, with their cups of coffee and a plate of muffins and brownies; "You know you should be nice to your husband Harv, or he may very well run off with a nice looking coffee shop owner." Maya said sipping her coffee trying to pretend she was ignoring Harvey's sudden glare. Mike noticed and became confused, and was still pondering over the fact she had just called him Harv. No one calls Harvey Harv!

"He wouldn't dare. He practically worships the ground I walk on."

"Hey Harvey I'm right here and I don't-…"

"Don't mind Harv here. He's got a reputations to maintain. Right Harvey?" Maya said smirking

Harvey glared at her, but Mike merely smiled as he sipped his coffee. Then he almost died at how amazing it was.

"Oh. My. God." Mike gasped as he stared amazed at Maya; "This is amazing!"

"Damn right it is. Best coffee in New York." Maya replied leaning back in her seat and crossing her legs as she sipped her own coffee. "Try the muffin." She said sliding the plate towards Mike.

"So Harvey…." Maya said suddenly turning to face Harvey as Mike tucked into the muffin;

"Damm this is awesome." Mike muttered as he devoured his muffin. Harvey watched in amusement before Maya continued;

"Tell me how in the hell you ended up married. What was it you said to me about marriage? 'It's a pointless institution that chains people to each other and ruins lives.'"

"Is that true Harvey?" Mike asked frowning

"I did mean that when I said that." Harvey replied; "But that was a long time ago. I don't think that anymore."

"Clearly." Maya replied smiling; "So tell me Mike why in the world would you chose to spend the rest of your life with him?" She said gesturing her thumb at Harvey.

Mike smirked; "You don't like Harvey very much do you?"

Maya shrugged; "On the contrary, Harvey's like a brother to me. Which is why I like to tease him. He's got an ego the size of New York and needs to be taken down a peg or too."

"Whatever you say Maya." Harvey replied sipping his coffee

"But you didn't answer my question." Maya said leaning towards Mike, studying him curiously.

"Harvey's…different." Mike replied; "He's different than anyone else I've ever met, and he gave me a chance when no one else would. Because of him I got a second chance. He gave a crap about me when no one else did. It's hard not to fall for someone when they mean everything to you." Mike said shrugging and tucking back into his muffin. But he felt Harvey's intense stare on him and felt his ears go pink before he excused himself for the bathroom, but really it was to get away for a few moments.

"Wow I'm amazed. You actually found someone who loves you Harvey." Maya said looking back at Harvey;

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Don't sound so surprised."

"Well forgive me but this is the first serious relationship you've had since Scottie, and I know that you never really loved her. It's just nice to see you found someone who sees you for you Harvey, and who love you for who you are rather than for who you might be. Plus I've never seen you so happy."

"What?" Harvey frowned; "How do you know if I'm happy or not?"

"Your eyes Harvey. They're practically sparkling, and every time you look at him, it's clear how you feel. I'm happy for you Harvey."

Harvey scoffed.

"What?"

"I just don't get how everyone can know what I'm feeling when I'm not even sure." Harvey said with a sigh

Maya looked at him curiously; "Ok Harvey what is it? Something is clearly bothering you."

Harvey hesitated slightly wondering whether he could tell her the truth or not, but then he realised Maya was practically family, he'd known her almost his whole life. He trusted her as much as he trusted Donna. So with a sigh Harvey told her everything, about waking up in Vegas with Mike, and then everyone at Pearson Hardmann finding out, them now living together and having to lie about it. When he was done Maya sat back with wide eyes;

"Well shit Harvey."

"Yeah. Now I don't know what to do."

"You? The great Harvey Specter?"

"Maya."

"OK sorry. But seriously Harvey, the truth aside there is clearly something between you and Mike. Any idiot could see it. The way he looks at you, and the way you look at him. Don't deny it Harvey. You care about him, more than just an associate and a friend. Right?"

Harvey couldn't deny that was true; "So what do I do? Mike and I both agreed to get divorced when this is over, but…"

"You don't want to?"

"I…don't know." Harvey replied honestly; "I just feel like my whole life has been turned upside down you know. My feelings are all over the place. I can't stop thinking about him, and kissing him, and I actually like having him at my place. I never thought I'd like the idea of being married, but being married to Mike, it's…"

"It's what?"

"Not what I expected. It's nice. And what with everyone thinking we've had feeling for each for a while, it makes me wonder whether this had been a long time coming. Like Mike and I were always meant to end up here. Together. Does that make sense?"

"No." Maya said smirking; "But then love doesn't make sense Harvey."

Harvey sighed, and Maya put her hand over his; "Harvey I know you, and this is frightening for you. You've never been in love before, but love doesn't make sense. It makes you feel things you haven't felt before, and it drives you crazy the longer you resist it."

"So you're saying I should stop resisting and what…have a real relationship with him?" Harvey frowned, he wasn't good with relationships and he didn't want to screw up with Mike, Mike was different and he didn't want to lose him.

"You won't screw it up Harvey." Maya said as if reading his mind

"How do you know?"

"Because I've never seen you like this. You've subconsciously ruined all your other relationships because you didn't love them, and because they weren't right for you. But you and Mike…you fit together Harvey. Every time you've come in here you haven't left without mentioning that kid, I think that's a sure sign that this is the real thing. Remember Harvey you don't get to choose who you fall in love with. Love finds you."

-SUITS-

Mike spent his time in the bathroom trying to get his thoughts together and stop thinking about Harvey and him together as a couple. The more time Mike spent with Harvey the more he realised he wanted to be with Harvey, as a couple. But Mike knew that would never happen, Harvey wasn't the relationship type. That didn't make it any easier for Mike though.

When Mike came back out of the bathroom he found Harvey and Maya sitting in silence, he felt like he'd interrupted something. But then Harvey led him out of there pretty quickly and now wasn't talking to him. Mike let it happen for a while, but then it was becoming unbearable.

"Harvey are you ok?"

Harvey turned to him with a furrowed brow;

"Did I do something? Is this because of what I said back there because I didn't…"

"Mike." Harvey said cutting Mike off and sighed; "It's not because of anything you said, it's just what Maya said got me thinking."

"About the whole marriage thing? Because you never wanted any of this, to be married to me."

Harvey stopped dead in his track and looked at Mike closely, and Mike fidgeted under Harvey's intense gaze. Then Harvey looked away and realised they were right by central park.

"Come with me." Harvey said heading towards central park, and Mike followed closely but didn't say anything as they sat down in a bench in the park.

Mike knew what was coming so he decided to jump in before Harvey could say anything; "Look Harvey I know you never wanted any of this, but you don't have to try and let me down easy. I know how this is going to end."

Harvey shifted his head to the left to look at Mike, who was staring into space, clearly avoiding his gaze.

"Mike that's not true." Mike finally looked at Harvey; "Now I think that neither of us intended for this to happen, but that doesn't mean I regret this."

"Really?" Mike said suspiciously

"Do you remember how I told you about how my mom cheated on my dad throughout their marriage?" Harvey asked and Mike nodded. "I guess you could say that seeing what marriage did my mom and dad, kind of put me off the whole idea of getting married. It just seemed like there was no point of marriage, you know it's supposed to be this sacred institution for people confessing their love to another person. But then people cheat and have affairs, and get divorced. So I figured what's the point. But that was before Mike."

"Before what?"

"Before I met you." Mike's eyes widened; "I mean I know this whole thing is beyond complicated, and honestly just thinking about it gives me a headache. But I've realised Mike that being married to you isn't so bad. Actually, I think if I have to be in the situation with anyone, I'm glad it was you."

Mike smiled; "Really? So you wouldn't want to be married to Louis?"

Harvey shuddered at the thought; "God no. I'd rather eat rocks."

Mike chuckled along with Harvey before they fell into comfortable silence, and Mike looked at the people in the park.

"You know I used to come here with my dad sometimes. He was a lawyer too and he would bring me here on his lunchbreak occasionally. And we would watch the people in the park and try to guess what type of person they were." Mike paused as a couple walked past holding hands; "Like these two, clearly on a first date."

Harvey tilted his head at the couple as they walked past; "How do you know that?"

"They're holding hands, but every time they look at each other it's like their nervous, like they're still trying to get to know each other."

"What would you say about us?"

Mike froze; "What?"

"If you didn't know us and you saw us together, what would you say?"

"I don't.." Mike started before Harvey cut him off; "Mike."

Mike sighed looking anywhere but Harvey; "Um clearly attracted to each other, but both trying to deny those feelings because they've both been hurt in the past."

Harvey looked at Mike for a moment before leaning in and kissing Mike softly on the lips. It was just quick and fleeting and before Mike realised what was happening Harvey had stood up and started walking.

"Come on Rookie." Harvey called after his shoulder and Mike had to run to catch up.

-SUITS-

When both men got back to the condo, they were both unsure what to do. Mike stayed in the guest room reading through one of his books whilst Harvey tried to watch a bit of TV, but didn't find any of it of particular interest and was merely flicking through the channels aimlessly. Which is how Mike found him when he came out of the guest room.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked making Harvey jump, and he looked at Mike curiously;

Harvey looked at Mike with an expression that said 'duh'; "Watching TV."

"I'm pretty sure to watch TV you have to actually watch a programme for more than 2 seconds."

Harvey rolled his eyes.

"Are you bored?" Mike asked and Harvey frowned at him.

"I don't get bored."

"Riiight. Because you're Harvey Specter." Mike finished sarcastically. There was a moment of silence and Harvey thought Mike had walked away but then he heard.

"Do you want to play a game?"

Harvey looked at Mike amused; "A game? What am I, 10?"

"Ok suit yourself." Mike said shrugging and walked away. Harvey waited a few moments as he flicked through some more channels and thought fuck it as he turned the TV off.

"What game?" Harvey asked not turning around, but could sense the big grin on Mike's face.

-SUITS-

"Yes I'm sure Harvey." Mike said rolling his eyes as he tried to resist smiling but couldn't. "There are two l's in fellatio, not two t's."

"I was sure that's how you spelt it." Harvey said shrugging as he picked his lets off the board to try another word. Mike and Harvey sat crossed legged on the floor with a scrabble game between them.

"You know you would have a lot better luck if you would stop trying to put down dirty words."

"Was I? I hadn't noticed?"

"Oh really Harvey?" Mike said doubtfully; "So what? Ass, oral, thrust, what are those then?"

"Just lucky letters I guess."

"I can't believe you." Mike said laughing; "Do you seriously only know how to play dirty word scrabble?"

"Well when you said we could play scrabble you never said there were any rules that restricted what words I could put down. You're a lawyer now Mike, I would expect better." Harvey said as he turned the board to Mike for his go

Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey before sighing and putting his letters down; "Fine."

Harvey raised his eyes at the letters; "F.U.C.K? How inappropriate Mike." Harvey tutted and Mike laughed as he shoved Harvey.

"I think we should play a different game." Mike said seriously after Harvey put down boner.

"What?" Harvey said innocently and Mike rolled his eyes as he walked off

"Oh come on Mike. It was a joke…You know by walking away you forfeit right?"

-SUITS-

So that's how Mike and Harvey ended up playing poker an hour later.

Mike threw some chips into the centre; "So what's the deal with you and Maya?"

Harvey raised his eyebrow at Mike; "Is that your way of asking if I slept with her?"

"No." Harvey put some chips down raising the bet higher; "Have you?"

Harvey looked at his cards; "No. I haven't Mike. Does that surprise you?"

"No….maybe….yes."

Harvey smirked; "I assumed as much since you told your Grandmother about my 'exploits.' You know I'm curious Mike what exactly have you told her about me?"

Harvey saw Mike blush as he matched Harvey's bet; "Erm..not much…I just may have mentioned about that one night stand you had last April."

"What? When?"

"Typical you wouldn't remember."

"How would you know anyway?"

"She came by Pearson Hardmann looking for you."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yep but I sent her away. Told her you left the country."

"Left the country? That's the best you could do?"

"Hey would you have rather I let her into your office. That chick looked crazy, like the planning-a-wedding-after-one-date type."

"You've dated that type?"

Mike merely shrugged as he challenged Harvey's bet once again and threw away a couple of cards; "But you've side-tracked the question I asked you?"

"What question?"

"You and Maya."

"Oh right. I used to go to that coffee shop with my dad when I was a kid, and Maya was there. Her father owned the place and she liked to help out as a kid, and well she and I got to talking and found we had a lot in common, been friends ever since. I wouldn't ruin that friendship by sleeping with her. Besides she's got a boyfriend, and I don't cheat."

"Hmmm." Mike replied pondering Harvey's words.

"You're bluffing." Harvey added a moment later narrowing his eyes at Mike

Mike maintained a blank expression; "You're going to have to call to find out."

"Full House." Harvey said laying out his cards and Mike nodded before hesitation and laying out his cards;

"Four of a Kind."

Harvey leant back shocked; "How did you…?"

"I expected more Harvey. You should know better than to play poker with a card counter?"

"Card Counter?" Harvey asked incredulously; "You hustled me!"

"No you assumed I couldn't play. You never actually asked me. As I lawyer I would have expected better."

"You little.." Harvey trailed off smirking amazed at Mike; "So card counter? Need I ask?"

"No." Mike sighed at Harvey's stare and shrugged; "I can't help it, my brain just does it."

Harvey could tell there was more to it than that, but let it go for now.

-SUITS-

"Mike come on we have to go." Harvey shouted from the living room, as he glanced at his phone.

"Go where?" Mike asked as he walked into the room frowning; "I was about to cook dinner."

"Jessica just called, said we have to see her now about something important." Mike could tell Harvey was perplexed by the whole thing.

"It's a Sunday." Mike replied simply, frowning.

"Really I didn't know that." Harvey said rolling his eyes; "We still have to go though, so get your ballgown on Cinderella."

"Whatever." Mike replied

-SUITS-

"Ok….this is really weird." Mike said as he watched the car stop outside a restaurant and not Pearson Hardmann. "Why would Jessica want us to meet her here?"

"I don't know." Harvey replied equally as confused, and could tell something was up by the way Ray was acting. Harvey stepped out the car determined to discover just what the hell was going on. Mike slowly followed.

They had only stepped one foot into the restaurant when the lights were suddenly flicked on and there was a loud collective yell;

"Surprise!"

Mike practically jumped out of his skin, but Harvey merely frowned feeling like something like this was going to happen.

"Congratulation Mike and Harvey." Everyone added as they clapped and cheered.

Then Donna, Rachel and Jessica stepped forward and hugged them both.

"Donna what is this?" Harvey asked slowly

"This. Is your engagement party." Jessica replied.

"Seeing as you kept your relationship secret from us, we didn't get to throw you an engagement party so.." Donna said trailing off as she smiled; "You like it?"

Harvey went to open his mouth, ready with a snarky comment when Mike suddenly yelled; "Grammy?!"

Harvey watched as Mike's Grandmother suddenly appeared and hugged Mike and then Harvey.

"Wha? What are you doing here Grammy?" Mike asked grinning.

"It's your engagement party Michael, do you honestly think I'd miss that."

Mike beamed at having his Grammy there, at first he felt a bit overwhelmed to have everyone from Pearson Hardmann there, especially as most of the associates hated him, and since it was supposed to be a family celebration, and his Grammy was the only family he had left, it meant so much to have her there. Mike turned to Donna feeling incredibly grateful and hugged her, trying to convey his message, when Donna hugged him back and whispered your welcome to him he realised she got the message.

"This is totally amazing Donna!" Mike said grinning.

"See." Donna said pointedly to Harvey; "Why can't you appreciate what I do, like Mike here."

Harvey rolls his eyes and gets a glare from Donna, and he sighs. "I'm sorry Donna. Thank you for taking time out of your incredibly busy schedule to throw us an engagement party." Harvey said with utmost sincerely. Donna narrowed her eyes at him before breaking out into a smile.

"Good. Now go both you. Mingle. You can't be around each other all the time." Donna said as she and Rachel pushed Mike and Harvey in opposite directions.

Mike felt strange to be away from Harvey all of a sudden, as he'd been living with Harvey and working with him it's like he was around Harvey 24/7 and now to be separated. It felt strange like Mike was missing something, or someone. Moreover though he was worried about being alone with his colleagues in case he slipped up. The only relief was having his Grammy to talk to. Well that was until Maya came up behind him;

"Well if it isn't Harvey's pet puppy."

Mike spun around smiling; "Maya?" She was wearing a strapless black dress with a red belt and shoes, and was holding a gift and smiling. Before she suddenly hugged him and handed him the present. He raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged;

"Just an engagement gift for you and your hubby." Maya winked at him and Mike blushed. Suddenly his Grammy cleared her throat and he just remembered she was there.

"Oh god sorry. Erm Maya this is my Grandmother, and this is Maya, erm Harvey's friend? " Mike said uncertainly as he was unsure how to really define Maya.

"Nice to meet you." Grammy said shaking her hand; "So you're Harvey's friend? I didn't peg Harvey for the friend type."

Maya chuckled; "Yeah tell me about it, and friend is fine, but really Harvey's more like a brother to me. I practically grew up with him."

"Really?" Mike said suddenly intrigued; "So do you have any embarrassing stories about him?"

Maya hesitated as she sipped her drink before grinning; "I might have a few."

Rachel suddenly walked over and joined in with listening to stories about Harvey, clearly amused by the whole thing. And Mike was beginning to think this engagement party was a great idea!

Harvey meanwhile was feeling the opposite. He felt like being away from Mike meant he was able to finally think about how he felt for Mike. Taking Maya's words from earlier to heart as he realised that maybe he was falling for Mike, then again maybe he had already fallen for him and hadn't noticed.

"What's got you so deep in thought?"

Harvey suddenly turned to see Donna standing beside him, her head tilted at him and a look of amusement on her face. When he didn't reply Donna stood next to him and looked towards where Mike was standing with Rachel, Maya and his Grandmother, he was laughing at something Maya said and was right in Harvey's eye sight.

"Could it be a certain associate? Or should I say a certain husband?"

Harvey smirked at her attempt at a joke, before Donna narrowed her eyes at him; "What is it Harvey? Why are you so deep in thought? Not having problems with Mike already are you?"

Harvey gave her a look before sighing; "Not exactly."

"Wow he really did a number on you didn't he?" Donna asked sipping her drink

"What does that mean?" Harvey asked frowning.

"Mike. You were thinking about him, and you had that faraway look on your face. Which I have never seen before. So it only means only one thing, you were thinking about how much you love Mike."

"Donna." Harvey said in his tone than meant don't even go there.

"Just tell me I'm wrong and I'll back off."

Harvey merely mumbled something under his breath as he sipped his drink.

Donna smirked; "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Harvey was about to reply with a comeback when he caught Louis out the corner of his eye moving through the crowd and heading straight towards Mike. Harvey glared at the man, and saw that Mike had caught Louis heading towards him and was too glaring at the man. However just as Harvey was about to intervene he felt Donna grab his arm, and he looked at her utterly confused.

"It's ok Harvey. I've got it covered." She said grinning wickedly as him.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at her and grinned; "What did you do?"

"Just watch and see."

Mike was busy talking to Rachel about the other night when Harvey met his Grammy, when he noticed Louis heading towards him with a determined look on his face. Mike groaned inwardly and considered heading the other way before Louis reached him, when suddenly Maya waved her arm in a large gesture and tipped her drink all down the front of Louis' suit.

There was a loud yell from Louis which caught every to gape at the scene. Mike smirked at Maya who seemed to be apologising immensely but Mike smelled something fishy and turned his gaze to where Donna and Harvey were spying on the scene and caught Donna' gaze. He mouthed a thank you at her and she merely winked at him.

"You continue to amaze me Donna." Harvey said chuckling at the sight of Louis fleeing into the bathroom utter soaked with champagne and scotch. Maya turned to him and waved at him and he shook his head, feeling blessed to have two devious and amazing women on his side. He'd hate to be on either of their bad sides.

"That's the idea." Donna replied smiling, feeling like a job well done. "Louis won't be able to get within ten feet of Mike without getting covered in drinks."

"Excuse me for interrupting your fun, but do you mind if I borrow Harvey for a moment." Jessica said as she suddenly joined them.

Donna shook her head and picked up a new drink from a passing waiter; "Not at all. In fact I see a certain puppy who needs my attention."

Harvey turned to Donna still smiling; "Not trying to steal me from Mike are you?"

"I wouldn't dare Harvey. But on the subject of Mike, I feel like I should warn you about a new case you and Mike will be working on."

"OK." Harvey said hesitantly unsure about where Jessica was going with this.

"This case is important to the firm and won't be easy, probably be your main focus for the next few months."

"So…you're worried that what? It will be too much for Mike."

"Maybe, but not because of the case, but because of the other lawyer working on this case."

"Who?"

"Scottie."

Harvey choked as he sipped his drink and frowned at her; "Scottie as in my ex Scottie?"

Jessica nodded; "Now I don't know if this is going to be an issue between you and Mike. But I feel I should warn you, I know you and Mike are happy together, and you work well as a team, and that's why I didn't object to your relationship. But I will not have some kind of lover squarral in the office ok? This case is too important to the firm. Understood?"

"Loud and clear Jessica." Harvey said somewhat bitterly. Things hadn't ended on the best of terms with Scottie and what was everything going on with Mike, he didn't like the idea of Scottie being here right now.

He sighed as he caught Donna's gaze and she tilted her head at him, as if asking what that was about. He merely shook his head and frowned which Donna took as not good.

-SUITS-

Once Donna had joined Mike and Rachel, along with a few other associates they begun to swap funny stories about the office and Harvey, and on the account of the alcohol some of the associates wanted to try Mike's eidetic memory under the influence of alcohol. Not surprising to Donna, Mike passed every one.

Mike was having fun, and was starting to relax feeling like everyone believed Harvey and his relationship and told himself to stop worrying. But he hadn't seen or spoken to Harvey since they both arrived together, finding that obstacles kept keeping them apart. And as Mike glanced around the room he realised he couldn't see Harvey anywhere.

Mike frowned and Donna turned to him; "What's wrong Mike?"

"Have you seen Harvey?"

"There he is." Rachel replied pointing towards the end of the room and Mike spotted Maya talking to Harvey, before she pushed him forward and he walked into the middle of the room with a glass of champagne, and then Maya clinked her glass and everyone turned to Harvey.

-SUITS-

Harvey had been musing over thoughts about Scottie and Mike, when he felt a punch on his arm. It was hard enough to make him wince and he knew who it was instantly;

"Ow Maya, damn I forgot how hard you punched."

"Oh stop being a wuss." Maya said rolling her eyes as she slung her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as they both stared at Mike talking with Donna, his Grammy and Rachel.

"I thought we already talked about your feelings for Mike, so why are you standing over here instead of being over there with your husband enjoying the party."

Harvey smiled as he put his hand over hers; "Thanks for what you did with Louis."

"I've never liked him;" Maya said shrugging; "He's a sneaky little rat so really I should be thanking you for letting me do that. Plus Donna practically threatened me into doing that, I mean that is one scary ass assistant you have Harvey."

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Oh come on you and Donna are like best friends. I bet you both were conspirators in this whole thing."

Maya merely smiled; "But you never answered my question Harvey. Why aren't you over there with your husband? I thought after our talk you knew what you were going to do."

Harvey sighed; "Scottie's coming."

"Here?" Maya said as she suddenly frowned and glanced around the party.

"No. To New York. Jessica just told me, apparently she's going to be helping me out on this new case which could take a while."

Maya sipped her drink thinking hard; "That's not good Harvey."

"I know, but there's not much I can do about it. Besides I'm sure it will be fine."

Maya scoffed; "Are you joking Harvey? Do you not remember who Scottie is, she lied to you about getting married and got you to sleep with her! She's a liar and she'd bad for you, she used you. She doesn't love you Harvey, she loves that you can get her name on the door."

"Ok Maya I get it. Way to lay it on thick."

"I'm just trying to remind you to be careful Harvey. Scottie is a manipulative bitch, so watch your back, and most importantly watch Mike's. When Scottie finds out about you and Mike, she's going to see Mike as a target and you need to watch out for him. Mike doesn't know what Scottie's like, but you do Harvey. So you have to promise me you will not sleep with her."

"Hey that's not fair." Harvey said frowning feeling like he was getting attacked; "You know me Maya, I'm not a cheater and after I told you how I felt about Mike I would have thought you knew that I would never cheat on Mike. Especially with Scottie."

"Exactly Harvey, I know you. You have feelings for Mike, you love him, but you are known for running away from your feelings and Scottie may just be what you need to ruin this relationship with Mike. But don't. He loves you Harvey, and he doesn't seem like the type to bounce back from something like this, and he is the one good thing that's happened to you in a long time. Don't screw it up over Scottie."

Harvey saw the worry and concern in Maya's eyes and realised she was just trying to look out for him, and for Mike. And he nodded; "Ok."

Maya nodded in return; "Good. Because I love you Harvey, but I will kick your ass if you hurt Mike."

"You barely know him."

"From what you've told me about him, I feel I know him incredibly well and also Donna's told me a lot about him, and how she looks out for him and considers him a friend. And if Donna's sees Mike as a friend then so do I. Scottie's bad for you Harvey."

"I know." Harvey said sighing

Maya caught Donna's gaze and nod at her and she nodded back; "Now Harvey if you want to prove to me you won't hurt Mike, then you are going to have to make a speech."

"Excuse me?"

"It's your engagement party Harvey, and it's time for you to make a speech about how much you love Mike. And make it good. Shouldn't be too hard seeing as you already love him." Harvey didn't even get a chance to protest as he was shoved forward and Maya clinked her glass so everyone turned to look at him.

Mike frowned and caught Harvey's gaze, his expression asking him what he was doing?

Harvey realised there was only one way he was getting out of here, to make a speech so he took a deep breathe; "I'm sure you all know that I'm not the type for some big emotional speech, but as Donna and Maya practically threatened me into this.. "Harvey paused as everyone laughed and Mike smirked and rolled his eyes. Harvey cleared his throat; "So please bear with me as I fumble through this thing." Harvey looked down at his glass before looking up; "What can I say about Mike?" He smiled; "Quite a lot actually. Mike can act like such a child sometimes." Harvey said smirking; "Running around with a silly grin of his face and completely unable to wear a suit properly."

Mike glared at Harvey when he caught his eyes, which made Harvey smile even more.

"And I know I give Mike a lot of grief and run him ragged, giving him more work than any of your other associates could handle put together. But that's only because I have higher expectations of him, because Mike is exceptional."

Mike gaze finally softened and he found himself getting lost in Harvey's words.

"I'm not talking about his mind, although it is incredibly what that big brain of his can do. No, I'm talking about the person he is. Mike is determined, caring, and can work incredibly well under pressure. Now I know I yell at him a lot, but that's only because I want to make him a better lawyer. Yet really there is no need I can see he already is an amazing lawyer. Hell maybe he'll even be better than me one day. Therefore, I guess it's not a surprise to you all that I fell for someone who is so much like me. But actually in some ways he's better."

Mike couldn't help but smile, having no idea that Harvey had such a way with words.

"I have no idea when I realised how I felt about Mike, but it probably started from when Mike first walked into the interview room under a false name and challenged me, and he still challenges me. I'm sure you all know Mike has a way of worming his way into your heart and sticking there, and well I guess I can't deny it any longer that Mike is the one. I've grown to know him, and I consider him family, which as some of you know is not easy for me. So if everyone could raise a glass to my husband…to Mike Ross."

Mike felt his heart fluttering at Harvey's words, and the expression on his face, Mike thought Harvey really meant the words. Well that or he was an even better liar than Mike thought. Mike smiled at everyone, but it was fake as he sipped his drinks and let all the voices around go into one big blur. He suddenly looked up and instantly locked gazes with Harvey. Harvey smiled and tilted his head at him, and Mike couldn't help but smile back.

The realisation hit Mike with such a shock that his glass almost slipped out his hand.

Mike actually loved Harvey.

At first he thought it was just strong feelings for him, but no all along Mike was in love with Harvey and didn't realise.

Damn he was so screwed.

 **AN: Thanks everyone for all the follows, favourites and reviews! Happy so many of you like this story :). Hope you enjoy this chapter. Keep an eye out for the next one - more to come: Scottie arrives and drives a wedge between Mike and Harvey, but Mike and Harvey finally confess their feelings to each other. Can they finally be happy together? Keeping reading to find out...:)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Return of the Scottie

**_AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait between chapters! Here is the next one, there will be more so keep an eye out for them! As always reviews are much appreciated :)_**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 ** _The Return of the Scottie_**

Mike had to admit he really enjoyed the engagement party. He couldn't believe Donna went to all that trouble, and that everyone at Pearson Hardmann was there to congratulate him and Harvey. Even Grammy was there. Mike couldn't remember having so much fun.

That is until he realised he was in love with Harvey!

Now he felt utterly conflicted with how to react towards Harvey, and what to do about his feelings. They both agreed how this was going to end, in a divorce, and it was the only way Mike could draw a line between him and Harvey. But now….he loved Harvey? How? When did that happen? What was he supposed to do now?

Just a week ago Mike didn't have any feelings towards his boss other than respect, and dislike on extreme occasions when Harvey was being an ass to him. So this…this didn't make sense. He couldn't really be in love with Harvey… could he? I mean really all the people he could fall for…his boss? His boss who steals his coffee, threatens to fire him twice a week, and emphasises to him daily that he doesn't care about him….

"Ugh.." Mike groaned and he ran his hands over his face to stop the train of thought. He sighed as he turned back to staring at the ceiling as he lay in bed. He had tried to sleep, but he couldn't stop going over the engagement party, and the car ride afterwards. Harvey hadn't said one word to him afterwards, and wouldn't even look at him. It was awkward with a capital A. It made Mike relieved to get to the guest room, and get some space from Harvey. He hoped it would give him some perspective on their relationship, but it was exactly the opposite.

Now Mike was more confused than ever.

-SUITS-

The next morning Harvey was up before Mike. He had felt bad for ignoring Mike after the engagement party, but he just didn't know how to act towards Mike now that Scottie was coming. It was complicated enough with Mike, now adding Scottie to the mix….he didn't think it would be a good idea to keep on kissing Mike and acting like a couple with him when he knew it wasn't going to end anywhere except divorce. It would mean leading Mike on. But mostly he knew Mike. Despite saying no emotions and consequences as a result of their relationship, Harvey knew Mike wasn't able to keep emotions out of anything. And Donna was right, Scottie would see Mike as an easy target, and Harvey couldn't let Scottie hurt him.

"Morning Harvey."

Harvey was dragged from his thoughts as Mike walked into the living room wearing his suit, and putting his tie on. Harvey looked up from sipping his coffee to realised he had been staring into space.

It took Harvey a moment to remove his thoughts of Mike and Scottie and when he looked back at Mike he frowned. Mike noticed and stopped.

"What?"

"Do you even know how to put on a tie properly?"

Mike furrowed his brow as he looked down and straightened his tie; "What? It's fine." Mike finished shrugging as he strolled over to the kitchen island.

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Come here." He said as he walked over to Mike and went to fixing his tie.

It wasn't until Harvey was finished and he looked up to meet Mike's gaze that he realised how close he was to Mike. As he met Mike's gaze he saw Mike was looking at him with an intimate expression, and then Mike blinked and it was gone before Harvey could even register it.

"Er thanks Harvey." Mike said looking away and Harvey took a step back and turned back towards his coffee and paper he was supposed to have been reading.

"Sure. Just be ready to go in five minutes." Harvey called out keeping his back to Mike, and sighed knowing this was going to be a very long day.

-SUITS-

In the car on the way to the office, Mike was beginning to think Harvey was hiding something from him.

Harvey would look over at him every now and then, and on the occasions when Mike did meet Harvey's gaze, Harvey would look away and go back to looking at his phone.

Finally, Mike had had enough. He reached above them and pushed the button to raise the partition between them and Ray.

Harvey's head shot up and glanced between Ray and Mike, before frowning at Mike.

"What are you doing?"

"I've had enough of you ignoring me Harvey. And don't try denying it." Mike paused as Harvey opened and shut his mouth before sighing.

"Mike…"

"Harvey we agreed that we were partners in this, and that means we have to be honest with each other. Now I know your hiding something from me. So…if it's that you've changed your mind about this and just want to get divorced then just say it and…"

Harvey's eyes widened and he held up his hands; "Mike stop. I wasn't thinking that at all."

Mike narrowed his eyes; "You weren't. Then what…"

Harvey sighed; "I have been keeping something from you Mike, mostly because I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"Ok." Mike said nervously.

"Scottie's coming."

Mike was silent for a few moments as Harvey looked at him closely trying to gauge his reaction.

"Scottie..?" Mike finally said before frowning; "As in your ex Scottie?"

Harvey nodded; "I know this is a lot to take in."

Mike nodded not really processing Harvey's words; "Why is she coming?"

"Jessica. She invited Scottie to help on a big case."

Mike nodded again looking away pondering Harvey's words.

Harvey frowned when Mike didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Mike?"

"Mike? Are you going to say anything? Are you ok?"

"Sure. Fine." Mike snapped back; "Why wouldn't I be? Mike shrugged.

Harvey frowned; "Mike I know what you're doing. You don't have to pretend to be fine with this. I'm certainly not."

Mike's head snapped to face him; "You're not?"

"No. The last time I saw Scottie she lied to me and manipulated me because she wanted her name on the door." Harvey said shaking her head.

"Oh." Mike looked away; "Because I thought you know if you wanted to be with Scottie then…" Mike trailed off as he felt Harvey's intense gaze on him.

Suddenly Harvey put his hand on Mike's thigh; "Mike." Just one word and Mike looked up to meet Harvey's gaze, and surprising it was soft and full of concern.

"Let me make one thing clear. Even if this hadn't happened between us, I do not want to get back together with Scottie. Not under any circumstance. So you don't have to worry." Harvey smiled and Mike couldn't help smiling back.

"Thanks Harvey." Mike replied placing his hand on Harvey's as their eyes locked, and Harvey couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing Mike, softly and full of promise.

When they pulled back they realised the car had come a stop and they realised their grip on each other but were still smiling.

-SUITS-

In the elevator, Harvey sensed Mike's nervousness and on instinct he grabbed his hand, intertwining their hands.

"Hey.." Harvey said grabbing Mike's attention; "We're in this together remember? Partners?"

Mike nodded smiling; "Partners."

Harvey didn't really understand it; he'd never been like this with anyone else he'd dated. But Mike was…different. As much as he tried to keep their relationship just professional, it was no use when he did things like kiss Mike, hold his hand, and say things just to comfort him. And when Mike smiled at him, it gave him a warm feeling. One he'd never had before, but never wanted to let go.

-SUITS-

Harvey and Mike strolled to Harvey's office deep in conversation, oblivious to the fact they were still holding hands and that people were staring at them in shock. It seemed some people in Pearson Hardmann were still adjusting to their relationship.

When they reached Donna's desk chuckling over Maya spilling drinks on Louis last night, Donna spotted their hand holding and gave them a raised eyebrow as she handed Harvey his messages.

"What?" Harvey finally said when Donna hadn't said one word to him.

"Oh nothing. You're just such a cute couple." Donna said innocently, shifting her gaze down to their hands and Harvey and Mike immediately let go of each other. Mike looked away blushing, whilst Harvey merely glared at her.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh you just reminded me…I have so much to do for your wedding. I need to go over the flower choices, the venues, catering,…" Harvey rolled his eyes as he walked into his office followed by Mike cutting off the rest of Donna's conversation.

"By the way Jessica wants you in her office." Donna said just as Harvey sat down.

Mike smirked at Harvey's glare at Donna, before sighing at standing up.

"Fine. Mike get started on the McClaren file and I.."

"I think she meant the puppy too." Donna suddenly said over the intercom and Mike looked up shocked.

"Me? Why…why does she want me there too?" Mike mumbled looking at Harvey pleadingly.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at Donna before sighing and motioning for Mike to follow. Mike wrung his hands nervously, fearing that Jessica found out about them, but he didn't know which would be worse, her finding out he's a fraud or that him and Harvey got drunk and married in Vegas and were pretending to be a couple. Either way he knew he would get fired. How did he get himself in this position?

-SUITS-

Dana Scott sat in Jessica's office smiling, feeling like everything was going just according to plan.

She would help Harvey win a big case, prove to Jessica how much of an asset she is to the firm. And then she could finally get what she wanted.

Suddenly Jessica and Scottie looked up as the door opened and Scottie smiled at seeing Harvey again. He certainly was handsome and this time she wasn't going to let him go.

However, a figure stepped out from behind Harvey, and Scottie frowned, before realising it was just Harvey's associate. Mitch…? Matt….?

Harvey froze at seeing Scottie before he remembered he had to appear unfazed, and so he walked into Jessica's office as if everything was fine. Hoping Mike would do the same.

"Hello Harvey." Scottie said grinning at Harvey as she crossed her legs.

"Harvey. Mike." Jessica said to them both and Scottie nodded slightly; _that's it, it's Mike!_

"Thank you for coming so promptly." Jessica continued as she handed Harvey and Mike the files; "Now we have a lot of work to do on this case, and as you already know we will be working along with Scottie on this case, as her firm is the primary lawyers on this case. So I trust you will both give her your full cooperation and any resources she may need."

Harvey nodded not liking the way Jessica gave him a stern glance, in a challenging motion, like she assumed he would somehow mess it up. He just narrowed his eyes at her in return; "So what's the case?" He said leaning back, showing her he was up for whatever she threw at him.

They spent the next twenty minutes going over the case, and it seemed quite straightforward to Harvey. However, Mike got the impression that Scottie didn't like him very much, because she practically ignored him the whole time and didn't even speak to him. It's like he was invisible or something, and it irritated him. But what was most infuriating was the fact that Harvey seemed oblivious to the way Scottie was flirting with him, and he didn't even try to hide the fact he was flirting back.

When they finally finished the meeting, Mike felt like jumping for joy. But then when he turned to leave Scottie said something that made him stop.

"Harvey how about we get dinner later and strategize for the case? You know like we used to?" She said stepping closer to Harvey and smiling at him suggestively, Mike felt a rush of intense emotions at the way she was clearly throwing herself at him, and he didn't push her away.

Harvey caught Jessica looking at him closely as if waiting for him to expose the fact him and Mike weren't really together.

Suddenly Harvey turned and met Mike's gaze, and Mike hoped his emotions weren't written all over his face.

"How about over lunch instead?" Harvey said taking a step back for Scottie; "Mike and I have plans tonight?" Harvey finished sliding over to stand next to Mike.

Mike didn't even think it was possible for someone's eyes to go so wide as Scottie finally saw the rings on their hands.

"Oh." Was all she said for a moment before frowning; "Wait..so you're…."

"Married." Harvey finished firmly putting his arm around Mike's. Mike knew it was just for show and it made him want to punch Harvey.

Scottie raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms; "I didn't know you were gay Harvey?"

Harvey merely frowned back; "I don't really like labels."

"So how did this even happen? I didn't even know you were dating Harvey? Let alone thinking of marriage. Didn't you always tell me you hated marriage and never wanted to get married?" She said purposely looking at Mike.

"People change Scottie. You know when you meet the right person." Harvey said turning to face Mike and look him in the eye. Mike got lost in the moment.

"Well...congratulations Harvey. I'm happy for you."

Mike narrowed his eyes at her as he didn't fail to notice the fact that Scottie purposely ignored he was there again. He really hoped this case was going to be open and shut.

-SUITS-

Donna sensed something was wrong the moment she spotted Harvey and Mike heading back towards her. She took note of the deep frown on Mike's face and the way he was actually walking ahead of Harvey, clearly angry at him. Then as she looked at Harvey, he was also frowning and calling after Mike but Mike merely ignored him and kept walking.

"Mike are you ok?" Donna said to Mike as he was within earshot; "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask Harvey?" Mike spat bitterly walking past towards the associates cubicles without stopping.

Donna watched as Harvey walked straight into his office and sat down at his desk, angrily moving things on his desk mumbling under his breath. Donna waited a moment pondering whether to go after Mike or Harvey but figured as Mike was the one who was the most upset, that Harvey was to blame and the one she should really talk to.

Donna decided to give Harvey a few minutes to think whilst she got them both some coffee, and when she did return to the office he did look somewhat calmer but..now just looked confused.

"Here. You look like you need this." Donna said holding out the coffee.

Harvey narrowed his eyes at the coffee before looking at her; "What's the catch?"

"No catch." She shrugged and Harvey reluctantly took it and sipped it silently thanking her.

"So what happened with Mike?"

Harvey smirked; "There it is."

"What?" Donna asked innocently and Harvey merely shook his head.

"Harvey." Donna said softly, now looking at him concerned; "What happened in Jessica's office?"

Harvey looked down at his coffee as he spoke fearing to meet Donna's gaze; "Scottie was there."

"Oh no. What did she do?"

"Honestly I don't really know what happened. Everything was going fine, and then Mike started acted weird and then just stormed out."

Donna looked at Harvey and narrowed her eyes before scoffing; "Unbelievable." She said shaking her head.

"What?"

"You flirted with her didn't you?"

"Excuse me?" Harvey said giving her a warning tone; "I didn't…."

"Don't bother denying it Harvey, I can see it all over your face. She flirted with you and you flirted back…right in front of Mike."

"I told you Donna I wouldn't do that to Mike."

"Maybe…but I know you Harvey. You always seem to find a way to mess something up because you're afraid to let someone in again, afraid to get hurt. It's what you do Harvey. But you can't do this to Mike, he loves you and if you hurt him…"

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Ok Donna I get it." He interrupted before sipping his coffee muttering; "It's not like we're really together anyway."

"Oh really?" Donna suddenly replied and Harvey froze, turning to her and she was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Harvey said innocently.

"Oh don't what me Harvey. I heard what you said, and don't have a panic attack Harvey, it's not like I didn't already know."

"You knew?" Harvey asked incredulously; "How?"

"Really Harvey? Do you even have to ask? I'm Donna."

Harvey raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes; "Do you honestly think you can hide something as big as dating Mike from me? Do you have so little respect for me that you believed that I wouldn't figure it out?"

"How did you figure it out?"

"It wasn't that difficult." Donna said shrugging; "When I called that morning to remind you of your flight, the hotel told me you were sharing a room, which I found a little curious. Then Mike sounded strange on the phone and I got suspicious. But it all clicked when Jones came that morning saying you got married. After that I knew what happened, you got stinking drunk and got married. Now you're trying to cover it up."

Harvey merely looked at her shocked.

"So you've known the whole time?!" Harvey exclaimed and Donna nodded.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Donna said smirking, and Harvey merely glared at her and she sighed. "What would you have wanted me to do? Confront you on it? Tell Jessica the truth? You know I would never do that. But we're getting off topic here. You need to go apologise to Mike."

"Donna." Harvey said exasperatedly; "We're not really together. I don't even get why he's so upset."

"Of course you don't Harvey." Donna rolled her eyes. "I swear you boys are going to give me grey hairs."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Harvey why did you really do this? Pretending to be a couple?"

Harvey furrowed his brow; "You know why. To stop there being a scandal for the firm."

Donna nodded humouring him; "And why did you marry Mike?"

For once Harvey was speechless; "Look Donna I don't know what you're trying to prove but…"

"Harvey I'm just trying to get you to accept your feelings."

"What feelings?"

Donna leant forward; "Harvey. You love Mike. And Mike loves you."

Harvey just stared at Donna for a moment wondering if she could read his mind, before breaking into a smile and fits of laughs; "Good one Donna." He said hoping she would drop it.

"I'm serious Harvey. I've watched you both and I've seen the way you act around each other. Now I know you've both too stubborn to admit your feelings, and I let this happen because I thought it would finally get you to see the truth." Donna sighed; "But maybe I was wrong."

"Donna what are you talking about?" Donna saw Harvey looked really confused and she felt bad for him, but knew she couldn't help him any further.

"Harvey I'm just trying to get you to understand that this isn't going to end well."

"We know what we're doing Donna. We agreed how it was going to end." Harvey said to convince Donna, but also to convince himself in case he thought dating Mike was a good idea.

"Right. Yeah ok." Donna said nodding seeing she wasn't getting through to Harvey. "Just apologise to Mike ok."

"For what? I don't even know what I did."

"Harvey. Just do it."

-SUITS-

Mike had gone straight to his cubicle and straight to the file room from Jessica's office, fearing if he spoke to Harvey he would actually punch him in the face. How could someone so smart be so blind?

The file room was Mike's sanctuary, where he could hide out from the chaos of Pearson Hardmann, but it seemed it was also necessary seeing as Scottie had ordered him to read through all the case files and research the opposition. So now he had over 1,000 pages to read through before tomorrow, all thanks to Scottie!

Mike was still seething a few hours later when Scottie barged in on him in the file room. Mike glared at her as she walked over, but she appeared oblivious to him at first.

"Ah there you are Michael."

"It's Mike." Mike growled and Scottie had to bite back a grin at the way Mike reacted to her little insult.

"How are you getting on with the files?"

"Ok." Mike said simply as she walked over.

"Well you do know you have to get these done by the end of the day right?" Scottie said with a stern face.

"It's 1,000 pages!" Mike exclaimed sensing something suspicious.

"I thought you were the best associate in the firm. But I guess if you can't handle a little paperwork maybe I'll tell Harvey we need a different associate on the case."

"It's fine. I can do it." Mike said reluctantly realising Scottie was trying to keep him and Harvey apart.

"Great!" Scottie said grinning, before sighing. "You know I have to ask. You and Harvey. How did that happen? Because I thought he was straight and he told me he never wanted to get married."

"It just sort of happened." Mike said shrugging; "But I love him." Mike said firmly; "And he loves me. We're happy." Mike said hoping Scottie will get the message.

Scottie merely stared at Mike blankly for a moment before smiling; "I'm happy for you." And then she sauntered off.

 _Yeah right!_ Mike thought to himself glaring at her before sighing as he went back to his 1,000 pages! Looks like he will have to tell Harvey he can't make dinner.

Scottie meanwhile smiled as she headed to Harvey's office. _Good now that Mike will be working all night she can go to dinner with Harvey and put her plan into motion. Soon enough she will be Harvey's Specter's wife!_

-SUITS-

Donna had watched Scottie and Harvey all day in his office, waiting for Scottie to make her move. So far she hadn't flirted too much and they have been focusing on the case. But Donna wasn't stupid, she was sure it was only because she was watching them. Scottie was definitely up to something and Donna knew it had something to do with Harvey.

Donna had also kept tabs on the puppy making sure he was ok. She found out from Rachel that Mike was still mad at Harvey, which is not surprising, but also that Mike was being forced to read 1,000 pages for the case. Donna knew instantly that Scottie was trying to keep Mike and Harvey apart, so she could make her move. She considered going to Harvey, but after the last time she knew it was pointless as Harvey was still oblivious when it came to Scottie. So she decided to talk to Mike, make sure he knew what was coming.

-SUITS-

"Thanks for this Donna. I really needed to get out of that file room." Mike said grinning as they finished lunch and were heading back to the office.

"Well it's not often I get you alone. And I guess now you're married that will be less and less." Donna said smiling but she watched Mike's reaction, and sure enough Mike frowned but nodding mumbling something.

Donna sighed as she glanced around before linking her arms with Mike's; "Come with me." She said as she turned him in a different direction.

Mike looked at her in confusion; "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes later Mike found himself at a doughnut stand a block away from Pearson Hardmann, and Donna and him sat on a bench nearby.

"Donna." Mike started still confused.

"Just eat it." Donna said nodding encouragingly.

Mike looked at her before shrugging and taking a bite. His eyes widened as he glanced at her and she grinned as he finished the whole thing.

"Damn. Those are amazing."

"I know." Donna said grinning.

"How could we've never come here before? You seem to know all these great food places." Mike said smiling at her.

"Oh these are emergency doughnuts, only for when you're really down, because they instantly make you feel better."

Mike frowned; "So why are we here?"

"Harvey." Donna said simply and Mike shifted away.

"What about Harvey?"

"It's ok Mike. You can talk to me. I know what Scottie's doing. She's trying to get between you and Harvey."

Mike sighed looking down; "You noticed?"

"Hard not to."

"Clearly not for Harvey." Mike said frowning; "He had no problem flirting with Scottie and acting like I didn't exist, before showing me off. "

Donna reached over and clasped his hands seeing the pain in Mike's eyes. She hesitated trying to think of how to phrase her words; "Harvey is brilliant when it comes to reading clients, but when it comes to personal relationships he's completely oblivious. Especially around Scottie. Now I'm not saying that gives him any excuse for fliting with Scottie, but she's always had a hold over Harvey, always getting what she wants and he doesn't realise how manipulative she is. No matter how many times I've told him."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?"

Donna smiled; "My point is that Harvey is basically an idiot when it comes to relationships and his feelings. So I'm just saying give him some time, and tell him how you feel. I know that may seem scary. But you love him and he loves you, if you tell him how you feel about Scottie. He'll understand and he'll listen. He would never cheat on you Mike, after what happened with his parents, he would never cheat on you. Even with Scottie." Donna said hoping that if she couldn't get through to Harvey, maybe she could with Mike.

Mike nodded pondering her words. It was more complicated than that though. Harvey and him weren't really together, Mike didn't want Harvey to stay with him because he didn't want to be a cheater, he wanted Harvey to be with him because he loved him. But then Mike knew deep down that was never going to happen.

Although Harvey had said to Mike in the car earlier that he didn't want to be with Scottie, what if he did? What if Mike was just standing in his way? Mike knew that he loved Harvey and he wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. He'd seen in romance movies how they would often let the ones they love go so they can happy, because that's how much they loved them. Maybe he had to let Harvey go…no matter how much it hurt him.

-SUITS-

It had been a long day. Harvey sighed and rubbed his eyes as he turned to look out the window at the view of New York at night. He often found himself looking out this window when he had a lot on his mind, but this time the focus of his thoughts was Mike. He had tried to talk to Mike earlier but found Mike and Donna had gone to lunch and when they had come back Mike had ignored him when they locked gazes and returned to the file room. All he got an hour later was a text saying he couldn't have dinner because he had too much work to do. So here he was sitting in his office, alone, Donna had gone home an hour ago along with everyone else. Here he was sitting in his office doing nothing because he didn't know whether to wait for Mike, or go home, or go find Mike and take him home. All 3 didn't sound that good, and for the first time he wondered if maybe Mike was right, that they wouldn't be able to come back from this after. How were they supposed to work together as normal after all this?

"Still here I see."

Harvey turned in his chair to see Scottie leaning against his door frame smiling at him. He leant forward smiling.

"So are you."

"Yeah just doing final preparation for the depositions tomorrow. You?"

"Yeah." Harvey lied, but Scottie could tell Harvey was distracted and huffed, _this wouldn't do._

Scottie sauntered into the office before slowly sitting down on the desk next to Harvey, crossing her legs slowly making sure he noticed.

"Is everything ok Harvey?" Scottie asked as genuine as she could sound. "You seem distracted."

Harvey looked at her before smirking; "You could say that."

"Is there anything I can do to help." Scottie said seductively resting her hand on his thigh, waiting to see what kind of response she got.

Harvey eyed Scottie's hand before looking at meeting her gaze, but she found he didn't push her away.

But then Harvey suddenly cleared his throat and stood up walking away; "Actually I should probably go find Mike to go home."

Scottie frowned before sighing and turned back to Harvey thinking quickly. Then she smiled and walked over.

"I think Mike's got more work to do. I overheard him say Louis piled some files on him." Scottie lied.

Harvey turned to Scottie frowning; "What? Mike knows not to do Louis' files."

"He didn't seem to mind." Scottie said shrugging but grinned when she saw Harvey glare.

"Why don't we get that dinner and you can tell me all about how you fell for your associate?"

"It's a long story." Harvey said vaguely, still thinking about Mike.

"I'm not going anywhere. Beside I'm dying to hear about how you Harvey Specter became gay."

Harvey turned to her sharply before sighing; "It's complicated."

"You love Mike?" Scottie asked surprising Harvey, but waiting to see his reaction. Harvey looked at her before looking away and Scottie narrowed her eyes not being able to read Harvey's expression.

"I love Mike." Harvey said pondering the words as he said them to see how they felt.

"I just don't understand how this happened." Scottie said jokily; "You told me you never wanted to get married."

"Mike's different." Harvey said simply.

Scottie leaned forward resting her forearms on her legs; "Harvey." She said getting Harvey to look at her; "You can be honest with me. Because you getting married in Vegas to your associate. Whose male. I just find it hard to believe."

"Yeah." Harvey said sighing still trying to wrap his mind around it himself.

Scottie took the opportunity to stand up and walk over to him, getting really close to him.

"Harvey. You can tell me the truth." Scottie whispered softly; "You can talk to me."

"I don't even know how it happened." Harvey found himself saying without thinking; "Now I don't know what to do."

"So you are Mike? You're not really together?" Scottie said trying to stop from grinning.

Harvey shook his head before turning to her; "Crazy right. Now we're trying to make it seem like we're in love."

"Why don't you just get divorced?"

"The firm. We have to protect the image of the firm."

"Maybe there's another way." Scottie said seeing this as her opportunity.

"What?" Harvey said turning to her as she stepped closer to him and they locked gazes.

"Maybe I can help." Scottie whispered before she cupped Harvey's face and leant forward kissing him. She waited a moment and felt Harvey reaching his arms up to her shoulders and grinned as he kissed her back. But then suddenly she was pushed back firmly and met with Harvey's glaring face.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Harvey snapped.

"I was only trying to help you feel better." Scottie said innocently; "You didn't seem to mind." She said spotting Mike standing outside Harvey's office with wide eyes and gaping and she smirked.

Harvey frowned before turning behind him following her gaze and he locked gazes with Mike, who looked beyond shocked and pained.

"Mike!" Harvey said his blood going cold, realising that Mike had just seen them.

Harvey stepped forward to open the door but Mike bolted.

"Mike wait!" Harvey yelled thinking; _What had he done?_

-SUITS-

Mike had been working for ages and could feel his eyes drooping. On the third time where Mike's head almost hit the desk, Mike realised it was time to go home. And he sighed going over Donna's words. By now Mike had calmed down, and he realised maybe he should talk to Harvey, tell him how he feels. He sat there for another few minutes before packing his stuff to go home, and he headed to Harvey's office.

He was in the middle of going over what to say to Harvey when he stopped at Donna's desk and saw Scottie inside with Harvey, before she got up and walked close to him. Mike frowned confused, but before he could process what was happening he heard;

"So you are Mike? You're not really together?" Scottie said trying to stop from grinning.

Harvey shook his head before turning to her; "Crazy right. Now we're trying to make it seem like we're in love."

"Why don't you just get divorced?"

"The firm. We have to protect the image of the firm."

Mike's brain cut off hearing the rest as he felt his heart crack at hearing Harvey confess he was only with him for the firm. He and Harvey had agreed that it wasn't a real marriage, but after Harvey kissed him and said there was something between them to just admit it was a lie. It hurt. More than he thought it would.

Mike's gaze snapped up in time to see Scottie lean forward and kiss Harvey.

Mike felt his legs wobble, the pain in his chest becoming unbearable as he saw Harvey kiss Scottie back. Mike felt tears in his eyes, as he realised Harvey lied about everything to him. He didn't care about him, he was only faking to make Mike stay married to him!

But then Mike locked gazes with Harvey after they stopped kissing and saw Harvey's eyes widen in panic. Mike watched Harvey step forward and Mike stepped back realising Harvey was going to speak to him to let him down easy. Mike couldn't take it so he ran. Every step feeling like Harvey had just ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped all over it.

-SUITS-

Harvey bolted from the office grabbing his overcoat from the back of his chair, not even sparing Scottie a second glance, so he missed her grin as he ran out.

Harvey immediately ran towards the elevators, hoping he could stop Mike before it was too late.

As Harvey ran around the corner he spotted Mike standing by the elevators hitting the button furiously.

"Mike."

Mike's gaze snapped to his and Harvey saw tears and pain in his eyes and instantly hated himself.

Harvey reached for him, but Mike pulled away.

"Mike I can explain."

Mike shook his head scoffing; "There's nothing to explain Harvey. We're only together for the firm right?" Mike snapped and Harvey winced as he realised Mike had overheard them.

"It was a mistake Mike."

"I don't care Harvey." Mike said shrugging putting on a blank expression; "It's not like we're really together. You can kiss whoever you want." Mike turned to watching the elevator numbers; "I mean you broke your rules to kiss me, so why not to kiss Scottie."

"Mike it's not like that. She kissed me."

Mike merely shook his head as the elevator finally arrived and the doors opened, and he stepped inside and turned back to him with a small smile. "It's ok really Harvey. I know you never really felt that way about me. It was only to keep the act up. I get it. You want to be Scottie so be with Scottie. I won't stand in your way."

"Mike you don't understand." Harvey said panicking and Mike met his gaze.

"No I do understand. I get the message Harvey, we're not really a couple and we never will be." Mike snapped back and the anger and raw pain in Mike's eyes made Harvey step back and the doors closed, which made Harvey feel like Mike was closing his doors on him forever.

As soon as the doors closed Mike closed his eyes letting the tears fall, and brought a hand to his mouth finally letting it all hit him and he realised he was shaking from the pain. He knew deep down this was bound to happen, but he just didn't realise it would hurt this much to see Harvey with Scottie. But then he didn't realise he loved Harvey that much. But now at least he finally understood how Harvey really felt, even if it wasn't what he hoped

-SUITS-

Harvey stared at the closed elevator doors for a moment, his mind racing, and he realised Maya and Donna were right about Scottie. Harvey hadn't wanted to believe them about Scottie, the Scottie he knew, or thought he knew wasn't like this. But then maybe he didn't know Scottie that well. She'd turned him into a cheater once, and here she was trying to do it again! And Mike…he'd hurt Mike! Maybe beyond repair. He felt utterly terrible and guilty and didn't know what to do. What if he'd lost Mike forever? What had he done?

-SUITS-

Scottie meanwhile sat down on Harvey's office with a glass of scotch and sipped it with a sigh grinning. Her plan was set in motion. Soon Harvey and Mike will get divorced and she will be managing partner! _Ah this was going to be a piece of cake._

 **AN: More to come: Scottie increasingly drives wedge between Harvey and Mike, but Maya and Donna put a stop to that and Harvey and Mike finally admit feelings to each other!**


	8. Chapter 8-If you love themlet them go

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _If you really love someone….you have to let them go._**

Mike stormed into the condo slamming the door behind him and marched to the guest room, not caring how he dripped everywhere from the pouring rain outside. It served Harvey right. Mike stopped eyeing a large bottle of scotch and smirked as he grabbed it and continued to the guest room.

Mike was so angry he slammed the guest room door behind him, and threw his satchel across the room before running a hand over his face. Then he sat down on the floor and poured himself a glass.

As he sipped it he leant his head back against the guest room door and sighed, letting the tears finally fall. He didn't know why he felt so upset and angry about what happened, he'd told himself many times he shouldn't be in love with Harvey, and they couldn't be together. So why wasn't he more prepared?

He was so stupid to think Harvey was actually telling him the truth about not wanting to be with Scottie. Why did he have to fall in love with the one person who would never return his feelings?

Mike shook his head scoffing at how funny it must have been for Harvey to have gotten him to play so easily into his hand. But then Mike had to remember that what Harvey Specter wanted, he got.

Mike just wished it was him that Harvey wanted.

-SUITS-

 _Come on! Come on!_

Harvey muttered to himself as he stood in the elevator heading up to his condo soaking wet. He had gone straight after Mike after he left Pearson Hardmann hoping to explain to Mike what really happened. He was kicking himself for how stupid he was letting Scottie kiss him. Harvey couldn't imagine what was going on in Mike's head, but by the look on his face as he bolted Harvey could tell Mike was going to be pissed. And he didn't blame him. All the way over on the car ride over, Harvey thought about if the roles were reversed and Harvey saw Mike kissing Rachel, how angry he would have been. Especially after Harvey had explicitly told Mike he didn't want to be with Scottie.

As soon as the elevator doors opened Harvey ran out, unlocking his door and running inside glancing around wildly.

"Mike!" Harvey shouted before spotting the drops of water on his wooden flooring, creating a path towards the guest room.

Harvey hesitated before sighing in relief, thanking that Mike was there safe and not on the streets somewhere, and he walked slowly towards the door not even caring to change his clothes or take off his overcoat.

"Mike?" Harvey said softly tapping on the door. For a second Harvey thought maybe Mike wasn't home, when he got no reply.

"Go away Harvey." Mike's voice was muffled behind the door.

Harvey sighed pressing his forehead against the door; "Mike can you just open the door? Let me explain."

"There's nothing left to explain Harvey. I think it's pretty clear. You only said to me that you didn't want to be with Scottie because you wanted me to pretend to be married to you. For the firm." Mike spat; "You could have just been honest with me instead of lying and manipulating me, and making me think you actually care about me when you don't!"

"NO!" Harvey panicked; "That's not true Mike. I meant what I said. I don't want to be with Scottie, and I do care about you Mike. When I kissed you…I meant it and I don't regret it." Harvey closed his eyes; "Mike. Scottie kissed me, and I know I should have stopped it straight away, but I didn't and I'm so sorry for that. But Scottie means nothing to me."

For a second Mike hesitated as he turned to the door, wondering whether Harvey was telling the truth when he remembered.

"But you told her the truth Harvey. You told her that we weren't really married and that you were only with me for the firm's reputation!"

Harvey was speechless, his brain unable to form an excuse because he realised Mike had him there. He had said that and now he realised he couldn't take it back. He'd hurt Mike, just like Mike's grandmother said he would.

"Mike…" Harvey said pleadingly.

"Harvey…just go away. Go be with Scottie because I know deep down that's what you really want. From now on we're just roommates and coworkers nothing more. Just like you want."

 _"_ _I have to let you go."_ Mike whispered to himself as he wiped the tears from his face.

"No Mike that's not what I want. Mike?" Harvey tried but this time got no response and sighed turning away. He stood there for a moment before walking aimlessly out the door and down the street not really thinking about where he was heading, just thinking about how he'd hurt Mike.

It wasn't until he stopped that he realised where he'd headed and he turned banging on the door, desperately.

"Hey! Buddy I told you we're closed! What do you….Harvey?"

-SUITS-

Maya had had a busy day at the café, and was looking forward to going home to her boyfriend and relaxing on the sofa with him. She was in the middle of cleaning up and closing up when some guy was buying on the door.

"We're closed!" She shouted not looking up as she turned all the chairs up on top of the tables.

But the person kept banging. Any other person would have called the cops but she wasn't some damsel in distress, after living in New York her whole life she knew how to defend herself.

She seethed as she headed towards the door wondering who was banging on her door at 11 at night.

"Hey! Buddy I told you we're closed!" She yanked the door open glaring; "What do you…Harvey?"

Maya frowned seeing Harvey was soaking wet and looking miserable. She opened the door wider; "What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

Harvey sighed running a hand over her face; "I did something terrible."

-SUITS-

Maya sat down at one of the empty tables handing Harvey a hot cup of coffee, wish a dash of brandy. After letting Harvey inside and locking the door, she became worried when Harvey hadn't said one word to her since.

Maya sighed as she sat down next to Harvey crossing her legs clanging her bracelets together; "So Harvey…you want to tell me why you're banging on my door at 11 at night instead of being home with your husband?"

Harvey looked pained as he looked at her; "I don't think he'll be my husband for much longer."

Maya looked at him in confusion before narrowing her eyes; "Harvey." She said slowly; "What happened?"

Harvey looked down clasping his hands around the cup before meeting her gaze; "Scottie kissed me."

To Harvey's surprise Maya didn't yell at him, she just stared at him before sipping her drink.

"Maya please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Maya said tiredly sitting back looking at him, and he saw disappointment on her face. "I warned you about Scottie, I warned you to not hurt Mike. But you did it anyway, after everything she's done. So what do you want from me Harvey!" She snapped.

"Ok I deserve that." Harvey said nodding; "But I need your help…Mike saw."

"Harvey." Maya said shaking her head.

"I know I know." Harvey looked sad; "But you should have seen his face Maya, he looked so hurt. And I tried talking to him, and he locked himself in the guest room refusing to speak to me, to let me explain."

"What do you expect Harvey?" Maya said before sighing seeing how defeated Harvey looked; "Ok Harvey so what are you doing to do now? Do you want to get back with Scottie?"

"No!" Harvey snapped instantly; "No I don't. She kissed me, and I pushed her away before it could become something more, but still…I hesitated."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. This is what you do Harvey. You run away when things get emotional and personal. I think you're trying to run away from your feeling for Mike, I just don't understand why. I thought you'd finally accepted your feelings for Mike."

"Maybe I did. And maybe that's why I let Scottie kiss me."

Maya frowned at him.

"You know my track record Maya. The longest relationship I had was with Scottie and look how that ended. Like you said I run away when things get complicated. So why would Mike ever even be interested in me, or want to be in a relationship with me? Beside I don't want to do that to Mike. Seeing how hurt he was today, I don't want to see him like that, knowing I caused him pain. I'm no good for him." Harvey looked down dejected; "He's better off with someone who will take care of him."

"Oh Harvey." Maya said leaning forward clasping his hand; "You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yeah well what do they say, if you love someone you have to do what's best for them. What if what's best for Mike, is for me to let him go?"

"Is that what you really think? That Mike is better off without you?"

"Isn't he?" Harvey asked genuinely.

Maya looked at him sympathetically; "I don't think so. I've watched the both the last few days, I've seen how happy you both are together, and seeing as how you couldn't stop talking about him before I'd say you're perfect for each other."

"I think you just need to ask yourself Harvey whether you want to cut and run like you always do, or whether you want to fight for this relationship, and fight for a chance with Mike. Because I tell you Harvey, someone like him isn't going to wait for you forever."

-SUITS-

Harvey was still going over Maya's words the next morning, having tossed and turned the night before.

 _"_ _Someone like him isn't going to wait for you forever."_

Harvey sighed as he sipped his coffee, mulling over Maya's advice. He was torn. He knew that Mike deserved better, even with everything he'd been through, he was still so innocent and had so much love to give. Mike deserved a family. And that wasn't him. Harvey just felt guilty for dragging Mike into this, knowing deep down Mike would never want to be with someone like him. Yet deep down there was a part of him that felt a rush of emotions in his gut at the idea of Mike with someone else. It was strange, he didn't feel like that before all this. So why now?

Harvey was pulled from his thoughts as the guest room door finally opened and Mike walked out fully dressed with his satchel over his shoulders.

Mike looked up and locked gazes with Harvey. They just stood there staring at each other, each waiting for the other to speak first. Finally Mike beat him to it.

"I'll just wait for Ray downstairs." Mike said moving quickly towards the door not meeting Harvey's gaze.

"Mike." Harvey said putting his coffee down making Mike stop, but he didn't turn to him. Harvey panicked thinking of something to say. "Don't you want any breakfast?"

"No thanks." Mike mumbled and continued walking.

Harvey sighed before huffing and ran to catch up with Mike before he opened the door; "Mike wait. Please we have to talk about last night."

Harvey caught Mike with his hands on the condo door handle. Mike sighed tiredly. "What else is there to say Harvey?"

"How about how sorry I am."

That caught Mike's attention and he finally turned to face Harvey, narrowing his eyes.

Harvey stepped forward; "I know nothing I can say will make up for what happened. But I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. And I never meant to tell Scottie the truth about us, it just slipped out."

"Ok." Mike replied cutting Harvey off unable to hear any more; "I forgive you." Mike said turning away.

"You do?" Harvey said sceptically; "So we're…ok?"

Mike looked at him and smiled before nodding; "Sure." Then Mike opened the door and was gone. Instantly the smile on Mike's face fell into a frown as he ran a hand over his face trying to avoid letting his emotions show.

Mike had spent the whole night thinking over Harvey and what to do about their 'relationship'. As much as he wanted Harvey to love him back, he knew after last night that wasn't possible. So there really was only one option, to push down his feelings and carry on this charade until they could get a divorce and finally move on from each other. It would just take all of Mike's willpower not to kiss Harvey unless it was absolutely necessary.

 _Oh he was so screwed._ Mike thought to himself as he got into the elevator and let his head hit the doors as they closed.

 _Today was going to be a long day…_

-SUITS-

"What did you do?" Were the first words out of Donna's mouth as soon as Harvey stepped into his office.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh don't give me that Harvey. Ray called me told me how you and Mike didn't talk at all during the car ride over. And now Mike is sitting in his cubicle looking more pissed off than I have ever seen him. So I'll ask again what did you do?" Donna said crossing her arms.

"I didn't do anything." Harvey said firmly as he frowned at her before he opened his laptop and got to work, hoping Donna didn't push any further. Harvey felt guilty enough already he didn't need Donna yelling at him too.

Harvey waited and then looked up to find Donna still glaring at him.

"It was Scottie wasn't it?" Donna finally asked.

"Donna." Harvey said as a warning.

"I knew she'd pull something like this. Do you know she was the one who made Mike stay in that file room all day and night? Gave him over 1,000 pages to read?!" Donna exclaimed.

Harvey's eyes widened before frowning and he leant forward shaking his head; "No Scottie told me Louis gave him all that work."

Donna merely looked at him like he was an idiot. And right then Harvey felt like one.

"Why would she lie to me?"

"Why do you think Harvey? She's manipulating Mike and she's manipulating you because she wants something! You need to accept that and make sure she doesn't try to pull anything."

"I think it might be a little late for that." Harvey muttered tiredly.

Donna narrowed her eyes; "Harvey. What did she do?"

"She kissed me."

Donna's eyes widened before she instantly frowned and glared; "SHE WHAT?!" Donna yelled before scoffing; "I should have known she'd pull something like this. I mean I knew she wanted something, I just didn't realise it was you." Donna said before thinking and pacing; "So she wants to drive a wedge between you and Mike so…" Donna stopped before turning to Harvey; "Wait. You said Scottie kissed you. Didn't you try to stop her before she kissed you?"

Harvey merely looked at her and Donna stepped closer; "Did you kiss her back?"

Harvey looked away guiltily.

"Harvey!"

"I know Donna ok!" Harvey exclaimed as he looked at her; "You don't have to yell at me ok. Maya already made it clear what an idiot I am. But to make it clear, when Scottie kissed me I did push her away. I may have hesitated slightly but I did push her away and I went after Mike to try and apologise but.."

"Woah woah go back to where you went after Mike. He saw you?" Donna said shocked. "Dammit Harvey what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how Mike deserves better than me!" Harvey yelled finally letting it out.

Donna looked at him in shock before her expression softened; "Harvey…."

"Donna you should have seen the look on his face, how hurt he was. I guess I didn't realise how emotionally attached Mike was getting."

"How could you not Harvey? You know how emotional he is. How could you honestly think he'd keep his emotions out of this?"

"Well what am I supposed to do now? I apologised to him, and he says he forgives me but clearly he doesn't. He's still mad and upset and I don't understand why or what he wants. Where do we go from here?" Harvey pinched the bridge of his nose as he got a headache from thinking about it so much; "Sometimes I think it would better for everyone if I'd never met Mike."

"You mean better for Mike? Harvey do you honestly believe that? Think about what his life was like before, and what you did for him. No way Mike feels that way. I think for Mike he'd say the opposite."

"Well I bet he wouldn't say that now."

"Harvey you need to talk to him."

"I already did."

"No Harvey you apologised, but did you mean it because you felt guilty and just wanted things to go back the way they were, or because you actually regret what happened?"

Harvey merely remained silent pondering her words wondering if she had a point.

Donna then moved closer and sat down in the chair opposite his desk; "Harvey I know its difficult but this was bound to happen when you're both trying to pretend to be a couple. There's no way this wasn't going to end in someone getting hurt. I think its time you finally face your feelings for Mike and tell him how you feel, and just go from there. What have you got to lose?"

-SUITS-

Mike was sitting in his cubicle angrily stapling bits of paper together, and found most of the associates were avoiding even going within ten feet of him.

He was fine when he got into work earlier that morning, he had calmed down and finally come to grips with what happened the night before and just wanted to work. But his calm attitude shattered when he found Scottie sitting at his cubicle going through his stuff.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mike snapped glaring at her as he walked around to his cubicle taking of his bag. Scottie quickly sat up smiling at him innocently.

"Waiting for you. All these files needed stapling and collating by lunch." Scottie said smiling at him but didn't get up from Mike's chair; "Have a nice night last night?" Mike could have sworn Scottie looked smug as she smiled at him.

Mike eyed the huge stack of files and glared daggers at her; "I know what you're doing."

"Oh?" Scottie said innocently.

"You're trying to get between me and Harvey. It's not going to work. I love Harvey and he loves me."

"Really? That's not what he tells me." Scottie said finally standing up and walking around him, and Mike sat down picking up a pencil to get to work. But Scottie remained and turned to leaning over his desk; "But whatever you need to tell yourself." She muttered to him before sauntering off.

Mike watched her go seething and suddenly the pencil snapped in half in his hands and he looked down at it sighing. Clearly he didn't have better control of his emotions than he thought. But Scottie was clearly trying to get a rise out of him, and he had to try and not let her. Mike just couldn't see what Harvey saw in her.

A few hours later Mike was still reeling from his encounter with Scottie and furiously stapling, feeling like if anyone pushed him he might end up stapling someone's hand. Scottie would be most preferable.

"Mike? You ok?" Mike looked up to see Rachel leaning over his cubicle looking at him with concern before eying the stapler Mike was gripping tightly in his hand.

"Fine." Mike muttered as he turned back to his work.

"Do you want to go to lunch?" Rachel said cautiously.

"Can't. Have to do these by lunch."

"Oh come on Harvey won't mind if you take a break."

"It was Scottie actually." Mike replied simply and Rachel's eyes widened in realisation getting an indication about why Mike was so upset. "She's trying to drown me in paperwork."

"I see." Rachel said thinking.

"But Harvey's being a total asshole too." Mike mumbled and Rachel nodded; "Ok." She said before walking out heading straight for Donna to tell her what her she found out about Mike and Scottie.

-SUITS-

"You were right." Rachel said as she and Donna were huddled in partners break room sipping coffees. "Scottie piled more work on Mike today and he looked really upset. Not to mention he called Harvey the 'A' word. Scottie is definitely driving a wedge between Mike and Harvey."

Donna sat back frowning; "I knew it."

"But I don't understand. I thought Harvey and Scottie were, why would Scottie mess with them?"

"I think she wants Harvey back." Donna said simply, not wanting to reveal much about the truth of Harvey and Mike's marriage.

Rachel's gasped. "But Harvey would never do that to Mike."

"No. But Scottie has a way to manipulate people to get what she wants."

"So what now?" Rachel asked; "You have a plan right? To stop Scottie?"

Donna looked at Rachel; "I always have a plan. No one messes with my boys."

-SUITS-

A few hours later in an undisclosed location. Donna and May sat down at a table. Donna wearing large sunglasses and Maya wearing a baseball cap with her hair tide up in the hat.

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Maya whispers glancing around nervously. "Harvey and Mike didn't see you did they?"

"No. What about you?" Donna asked raising her eyebrow and Maya shook her head.

"We need to step up our plan." Donna said firmly; "Scottie is driving Harvey and Mike further apart."

"I know." Maya said bitterly; "Harvey told me what happened." She shook her head; "I still can't believe he kissed her."

"He's just scared of his feelings for Mike." Donna said firmly; "He'll come around."

"But by that time he may lose Mike, and all this will have been for nothing."

"I'm not going to let Scottie ruin everything. For months we worked on this, going through so much trouble subtly getting Mike and Harvey to Vegas where they would realise their feelings for each other. It's just so frustrating they both love each other but won't admit it." Donna huffed.

"I know." Maya said sighing before adding; "Although getting married wasn't part of the plan."

"No, but it does work to our advantage. Although Harvey didn't want to get married, he has always believed in the sanctity of marriage. This way we don't have to push Harvey into marrying Mike. Now that they're already married, Harvey will never cheat on Mike."

"But what about Scottie? If she's already driving them apart, she could push them so far that they'll get divorced."

"We need to figure out what Scottie's really after." Donna said thinking.

"I thought she was after Harvey."

"No with Scottie there's always something more. She had her chance with Harvey. She wants something else, it just involves Harvey. The only way we can keep Harvey and Mike together is to figure out what she wants."

"Why don't you leave that to me?" Maya said smirking a plan forming.

-SUITS-

Mike was getting a coffee in the break room, trying to escape all the whispering in the associates bullpen. Clearly they had picked up on Mike's attitude and deduced that he and Harvey had had a fight. Now they were all gossiping about them.

It was the last straw when Kyle and Greg started mocking him.

"Aww poor Mikey had a lover tiff."

"Shut up Durant." Mike said trying to ignore them.

"Why don't you go get Harvey to kiss you better….oh wait you can't."

Mike sent those both a glare as they chuckled and merely walked off needing some space.

He was in the middle of pouring himself a glass of coffee, when he felt a presence and turned, and jumped when he saw Rachel and not Kyle or Greg.

Mike smiled in relief; "Rachel! You scared me."

"Sorry." Rachel said going to pour herself a cup of coffee, when really she was trying to gain more information about Mike and Harvey. Donna had been pretty vague about her knowledge on the matter, but Rachel knew that Donna knew what had happened.

"So, is everything ok?" Rachel finally asked as Mike leant against the opposite counter, and Rachel turned to face him; "I couldn't help noticing you and Harvey are fighting. I don't meant to pry, but you know I'm your friend right?"

Mike smiled genuinely at her; "Thanks Rach." He sighed; "Honestly I don't know why I'm so upset."

"Do I mind if I ask what happened?"

Mike hesitated wondering if he should tell Rachel, but then again what did it matter? Harvey told Scottie the truth about them, why couldn't he tell Rachel?

"Harvey kissed Scottie."

Mike looked up and saw Rachel was gaping before she cleared her throat; "Oh Mike. I'm so sorry." But then she frowned; "Why would Harvey do that?"

Mike realised this was his window to confess everything, but then he looked down and saw the ring on his finger and hesitated. If Mike told Rachel the truth and Harvey did find out it could make things worse.

"I don't know." Mike lied; "Maybe he's having second thoughts about all this." Mike hadn't realised the meaning when he said that but after he did he realised maybe Harvey was having seconds thoughts, but not the way Rachel thinks. What if Harvey really didn't want to stay married to Mike, even if it was fake. What if Harvey really did change his mind about Scottie?

Rachel suddenly stepped forward pulling Mike into a hug, dragging him from his thoughts; "Oh Mike. I'm sure that's not true. It's obvious he loves you very much. Maybe it was just a mistake. Donna told me how manipulative Scottie was, maybe Harvey didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yeah that's what he said."

"There you go. I'm sure it will all be ok." Rachel said firmly hoping Donna could do something soon to get rid of Scottie.

-SUITS-

After his talk with Rachel, Mike had pondering her words and his feelings towards Harvey. What if Harvey was telling the truth and he really did regret kissing Scottie? What if it had all just been a mistake?

"Mike." Louis said with an evil grin as he leant over Mike's cubicle, pulling Mike from his daydream.

"Louis what do you want?" Mike said as he turned back to stapling and didn't look up at Louis. Mike had been warned by Donna that Louis was watching Mike and Harvey and investigating their time in Vegas to prove they weren't really married.

"I need you to do these files for me." Louis chucked a stack of files on top of Mike's stack of things to do and turned to leave.

"No." Mike said firmly angrily stapling and the associate bullpen went silent.

"Excuse me?" Louis said turning in shock.

"You heard me I said no. I have a billion other things to do for Harvey, because he's my boss. And my husband although you refuse to believe it."

"How dare you…"

"No how dare you!" Mike snapped glaring at him raising the stapling at him; "You may be allowed to dump files on me whenever you like, but I'm sick of you trying to find a way to prove me and Harvey aren't together. We're together, just accept it and mind your own damn business!"

"Now you listen here!" Louis snapped but the way Mike looked at him sending daggers at him, as if daring him to say something else. Louis gulped eying the stapler in Mike's hand before stepping back.

"Just get to the files when you have time." Louis muttered walking off, but stopped when he saw Harvey standing in the associate bullpen glaring at him. Louis glared back muttering under his breath before walking off.

Harvey watched him go before turning back to Mike who met his gaze before returning back to work. Harvey sighed realising he had to talk to Mike and put a stop to this.

As Harvey walked through the associates bullpen, the associates looked at each other and all scurried away by the time Harvey reached Mike's cubicle.

"Mike."

"I'm busy Harvey. Or haven't you noticed all the files I have to finish for you and Scottie?" Mike said bitterly without looking up. He knew he was being petty but he still didn't like Harvey and Scottie hanging out together.

Harvey frowned, wondering if Donna was right about Scottie. This was the second time Scottie had piled work on Mike.

Harvey sighed as Mike continued angrily stapling. And he walked around Mike's cubicle so he was standing beside Mike and he perched on the side of Mike's desk.

"Mike I think we need to talk."

Mike merely ignored him.

"About us." Harvey continued; "I know this has been beyond complicated and now with Scottie…"

Suddenly Mike started stapling really aggressively and Harvey reached down and snatched it from his hand.

"Hey!" Mike said turning to face him glaring at him.

"Finally." Harvey said; "Now will you actually talk to me instead of ignoring me?"

Mike narrowed his eyes at him before leaning back and nodding at him; "Fine."

"Good." Harvey said setting the stapler down far away from Mike. "Now do you want to tell me why you're so angry?"

"I'm not angry." Mike said shrugging.

Harvey raised an eyebrow before glancing at the stapler and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Mike." Harvey said softly; "I thought after this morning…You said we were ok."

"I did and we are." Mike said smiling before standing up and picking up some files heading to the cabinet behind him.

"So why are you so angry at me?"

Mike sighed as he stopped at the cabinet.

"Look Mike if this is about Scottie."

Mike slammed the cabinet closed and Harvey nodded; "I thought so."

Harvey stood up quickly grabbing Mike's shoulders before Mike could leave; "Mike. There is nothing is between me and Scottie."

"Hmm ok so that's why you kissed her?"

"She kissed me."

Mike stepped back scoffing; "That's your excuse? You're supposed to be a lawyer Harvey."

Harvey frowned; "Look Mike I already apologised to you ok. And you said you didn't care, so what's your damn problem?"

"You are!" Mike yelled whipping around to glare at him; "You can't just set out all these rules between us and then break them by kissing me, and then go and kiss Scottie when you told me you didn't having feelings for her!"

Harvey's eyes widened in realisation; "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Mike said panicking fearing Harvey would realise he had feelings for him; "I just don't trust her and I don't want you to hang around her. I know its' not fair and god this is so complicated between us I don't even know if I have any right to make demands. But I thought we agreed that we were in this together. And then you go and tell Scottie the truth."

"And I'm sorry about that Mike."

"I'm just asking you to tell me what you want here Harvey. Either we're in this together and carry on as he planned, or you have changed your mind and just want out so you can be with Scottie. Because if so then I'll sign those damn divorce papers now."

Harvey had to try to keep a blank expression with Mike, when he realised the reason Mike was so angry is because he was jealous! Harvey couldn't believe it, Mike was jealous of Scottie. But then if Mike was jealous that could only mean that Mike had feelings for him….Earlier when he was talking to Donna, Harvey just assumed that when Donna said Mike was getting emotionally involved, that Mike was getting caught up in their relationship. He didn't even consider that Mike may have feelings for him, but what if he did? For some reason the thought of Mike being jealous because he had feelings for him, made Harvey strangely happy.

"I told you Mike we're partners and partners stick together." Harvey said finally.

Mike narrowed his eyes at Harvey; "So that means you're not going to tell Scottie anything else about us?"

"No."

"And you're going to stay away from her?"

"I do have to work with her Mike." Harvey said smirking.

Mike rolled his eyes; "I mean outside the office Harvey." Mike stepped closer; "She's up to something Harvey. You can't trust her."

"I'm beginning to get that idea." Harvey muttered in response frowning as he began to get suspicious as to what Scottie was really doing in New York.

-SUITS-

Scottie walked out of her hotel room humming as she was on her phone. It was late and she was going to head to Pearson Hardmann to see if Harvey would have dinner with her. After the work she had left for Mike, and the work she got Louis to dump on Mike, Mike would be pulling another all nighter. And this time she was going to get Harvey away from the office.

"Going somewhere?"

Scottie looked up to see a woman with brown hair and green overcoat standing in front of her, leaning against Scottie's black sedan car.

Scottie frowned as she walked over; "And who are you?"

"Don't remember me? I'm insulted." Maya reigned insult; "I'm Maya? Harvey's friend."

"Ah yeah. The women Harvey would never sleep with."

Maya smirked amused at the cheap tactics Scottie was playing, but they didn't work on her.

"Speaking of Harvey." Maya said pushing herself away from Scottie's car; "Stay away from him. And stay away from Mike."

Scottie smiled; "Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly warning. I won't let you come between Mike and Harvey. Harvey is finally happy. You need to move on." Maya said turning to leave.

"Oh are you talking about the fake marriage between him and Mike? Yeah Harvey told me all about that."

Maya turned back to Scottie glaring; "What are you really doing here Scottie? You think Harvey's just going to come back to you after what you did to him. You don't deserve him."

"Harvey will come around when he realises what I can offer him."

"And what is that?" Maya said hoping Scottie fell into the trap she led her into. "More lies? An affair?"

Scottie frowned getting annoyed; "No. A partner. Not just in marriage."

Maya narrowed her eyes before they widened; "So that's what you're after? You want your name on the wall?"

"I want both our names on that wall!" Scottie yelled; "We belong up there together. Specter Scott working side by side."

"Does Jessica know about your coup to take over?"

Scottie looked at Maya and narrowed her eyes; "I don't know what you're talking about." She said realising what she said.

Maya merely smirked; "Do you honestly think Harvey will go along with this? Mutiny against Jessica? She gave him everything and neither of them are going to be happy when they find out what you're planning."

"You have no proof of any of this. It's just your word against mine."

"Maybe not yet." Maya said shrugging; "But I have my sources."

"Yeah well so do I. You should watch your back."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a friendly warning."

"Hmm." Maya murmured studying Scottie; "I guess we'll have to see, won't we? Good night Scottie." Maya said with a blank expression before she turned and walked away putting her hands in her pocket smirking. As she turned a corner she pulled something out of her pocket and smiled as she glanced at the sparkplugs in her gloved hands.

Then Maya got out her cell phone and dialled speed dial 3; "Donna it's me. It's done. Yeah Scottie won't be going anywhere for a while. Oh and I figured out what Scottie's really after. But if this is going to work, we're going to need to bring Jessica on board."


	9. Authors Note

**AN:** I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for all your great reviews! Really appreciate them all ?

I am sorry it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, have a lot going on. But this story is definitely not abandoned. Will try to post a new chapter soon, so keep an eye out!

And maybe check out some of my other stories whilst you are waiting!


End file.
